35 días y 34 noches
by MarNou
Summary: Sakura y Syaoran se conocieron y gustaron. Pero, ¿es un sentimiento verdadero, o todo forma parte de una apuesta?
1. Prefacio

Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las CLAMP. Tanto en historia como en diseño.

* * *

**PREFACIO**

La Universidad de Tokio -una de las instituciones de enseñanza superior más importantes de la ciudad y del país- era una pequeña urbe dentro de otra metrópolis. Como toda institución de prestigio, no sólo consistía en diferentes infraestructuras erigidas y en perfecto estado, sino que también alojaba residencias estudiantiles.

Con un campus universitario de 2.2 kilómetros cuadrados, diez facultades, vastos jardines, lugares de entretenimiento, cafeterías, pequeñas plazas, estadios de juego, museos, laboratorios de investigación, biblioteca, y hasta tiendas de suvenires… la Universidad de Tokio era el "Olimpo de la sabiduría".

Los requisitos de ingreso se hallaban dentro de los más quisquillosos de Japón. No ingresaba quien quería, sino quien podía; y una vez dentro lo primordial era permanecer.

Su equilibrada, casi perfecta, fusión de estilos modernos-orientales y modo de vida occidental, la distinguían de entre otras academias. Ocupando gran parte de la zona urbana de Tokio, las diferentes facultades de _Todai_ se encontraban dispersa en los puntos Nor-Este y Sur-Este del campus universitario; alejadas de las áreas residenciales. Las edificaciones predominantes eran horizontales y de forma cúbica; adornadas con diversas pieles, pantallas y vitrales. La biblioteca principal -ubicada en el punto Este del campus- se caracterizaba por su diseño neo-clásico y el paisajismo que la circundaba.

Pequeños arbustos y densos árboles bordeaban las caminatas de piedra. Faroles, gradillas y una que otra fuente, formaban parte del mobiliario urbano. Sobre la extensa y verde alfombra de césped se alzaban diferentes tipos de árboles; propiciando sombra y rincones frescos para estudiar o descansar.


	2. El Pacto

Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las CLAMP. Tanto en historia como en diseño.

* * *

**1**

**EL PACTO**

Ocupaban cada uno su respectivo sillón.

Eran sillones de oscura madera de ébano, envueltos por una suave tapicería y adornados con apliques tallados a mano. Se parecían mucho a los sillones que se mostraban en las películas de Hollywood ambientadas en el siglo XV, y en las que tampoco podrían faltar la inmensa chimenea de piedra y el pelaje de oso extendido sobre el suelo.

Estaban sentados en sus sillones favoritos, fumando la marca favorita de sus cigarros.

El salón en el que se encontraban era amplio y minimal. Medía, aproximadamente, cuarenta metros cuadrados, y estaba escasamente equipado por una mesa rectangular y por un sofá tamaño familiar de lustroso cuero negro. El muro orientado hacia el Oeste –y sobre el cual pendía un simple calendario- conectaba con el recibidor, en donde se encontraba la escalinata que encaminaba hacia los dormitorios.

Una serie de cuadros abstractos adornaban el muro Sur de la habitación, cuyo largo era recorrido por una moderna estantería que se alzaba unos pocos centímetros por encima de la rodilla. Tanto el muro trasero del Norte como el del Este estaban sustituidos por ventanales que vislumbraban hacia el verde jardín, las bancas de hierro forjado, y hacia el viejo sauce inclinado que acariciaba con la punta de sus ligeras lianas danzantes la hierba ondeante por la brisa de la noche.

-No entiendo, Eriol. ¿En qué momento nos convertimos en unos seres tan… detestables? –preguntó Syaoran, para luego proceder a inhalar su cigarro–. Que yo recuerde no éramos así de niños, sino todo lo contrario. Éramos buenas y respetuosas personas en ese entonces.

Syaoran y Eriol diferían, tanto en personalidad como en apariencia física. El primero era delgado, no muy corpulento, y poseía ojos intensos y cabello color castaño. El segundo era desgarbado, de tez pálida y ojos azul brillantes. Llevaba el pelo peinado de medio lado, de color oscuro indeciso: como negro tirando a azul, y el tamaño de sus ojos se veía aumentado por el cristal de los lentes que usaba.

-Bueno, Syaoran. ¿Qué esperas que te diga? Crecimos, empezamos a vivir, y nos convertimos en unos hombres con otro tipo de _ocupaciones_.

Eriol enfiló el brazo libre por detrás de su cuello en busca de una posición cómoda con la cual mantener la conversación, pero se incorporó al notar la mirada acusativa de Syaoran.

-¡¿Y qué?! ¡Es verdad! –empezó a defenderse–. _Crecimos_, las hormonas volaron a millón; descubrimos las fiestas, el cigarro y el alcohol… Y lo bien y fácil que se nos hace estar con una chica –esto último lo dijo con tono petulante.

Syaoran ni se molestó en mirar a su compañero. Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos y hasta había apagado más de la mitad de su cigarro. Las palabras de Eriol, por muy crueles que fueran eran ciertas, muy ciertas.

A decir verdad, Eriol tenía toda la razón. En cuestiones de años ambos chicos se habían convertido en sementales sin remedio, asistiendo a un sinnúmero de fiestas, fumando, bebiendo y tirando con un sinnúmero de chicas. Todo, sin sentirse lo más mínimamente culpables. Habían perdido todo sentido común y respeto hacia lo ajeno; tiraban como animales sin importar a quién ni con quien.

Sin darse cuenta, Syaoran se había levantado de su asiento dejando a un Eriol con la mirada desorientada. Se dirigió hacia el ventanal, apoyó su frente sobre el antebrazo derecho, y éste último sobre el duro y frío vidrio, ahora empañado por su respiración. La molesta comezón se expandía por los músculos de su cuerpo; le urgía hacer algo. Ya era hora de mejorar su reputación y su promiscuo estilo de vida. Debía de empezar a resistirse a ciertas invitaciones inmorales, encontrar a alguien con quien charlar y compartir algo más que un condón. Y, de tarde o temprano… enamorarse.

Syaoran giró sobre sus talones decidido a rehacer su vida. Sin embargo, no quería empezar solo.

-Ceo que es tiempo de cambiar, Eriol -anunció mientras el aludido machacaba lo que quedaba de su cigarro.

-¿A qué te refieres con cambiar?

-Dejar a un lado nuestras alborotadas vidas en busca de algo mejor. Algo más sano.

Eriol lo miró con suspicacia.

-¿Cómo qué? –preguntó con el mentón apoyado sobre los puños de sus manos.

-No lo sé… -Syaoran se llevó una mano a su cabellera, desordenando los castaños mechones de pelo con ansiedad. Eriol conocía muy bien ese gesto; y es que solamente surgía delatando las veces en que su amigo se sentía nervioso, desesperado, o incomprendido-. Quiero volver a empezar, darme una segunda oportunidad. Conocer alguna chica como es debido, encariñarme y si es posible… -enmudeció repentinamente.

Había vuelto a sentarse sobre su sillón, pero esta vez cabizbajo con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, soportando la inquisidora mirada de Eriol; consciente de haber hablado demasiado.

-¿Enamorarte? –acertó el de ojos azules-. ¿Acaso Syaoran Li, quiere enamorarse?

-No le veo lo malo –admitió.

Sin embargo, Eriol no lo escuchó. Se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar a lo largo de la habitación moviendo pomposamente las manos y usando un tono de voz burlesco para fastidiar a su amigo.

-El lujurioso; altamente deseado; nada se toma en serio, Syaoran Li… ¿Quiere enamorarse? El popular; despreocupado; profanador de cuerpos femeninos, Syaoran Li… ¿Quiere asentarse?

-Bueno, a todos les llega la hora, ¿no?

-¡Por favor, Syaoran! Tienes veintiún años, no treintaicinco. Todavía nos faltan dos años de universidad. Después de eso podrás enseriarte con quien te dé la gana.

Syaoran intentó defenderse, pero Eriol lo interrumpió.

-Pensé que querías aligerarte un poco, tú sabes... disminuir el consumo de alcohol, tirar menos. ¡Pero no privarte del todo!

-No me quiero privar del todo… –volvió a desordenarse el pelo-. Sólo quiero empezar de nuevo y tener una vida correcta. Y si es posible enseriarme con alguien.

Eriol chasqueó sonoramente la lengua ante las palabras de su compañero.

-¿Y tú pretendes que yo te acompañe en esa aburrida faena? –inquirió con sarcasmo. Se había vuelto a sentar.

-Si no te molesta…

Y Syaoran le dirigió _la_ sonrisa. Una sonrisa devastadora, causante de las fáciles entregas y de la poca resistencia jamás ejercida por parte del círculo femenino. Eriol también la conocía, porque al igual que su compañero, la usaba sobre sus presas.

-¡No me mires así que no soy una de tus pollitas! –refunfuñó.

Syaoran rió divertido.

-Deberías animarte, Eriol. Nunca te he visto enamorado.

El aludido había empezado a hurgar en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Porque nunca me ha interesado. Debido a ello llegábamos, tirábamos y nos íbamos. No existía otro interés de por medio –aclaró.

-Con más razón deberías aceptar mi propuesta.

Un aire de preponderancia se apoderó de las palabras de Syaoran y abarcaron todo el espacio de la habitación.

-¿Te refieres a una apuesta?

-A un pacto para ser preciso. Un pacto entre tú y yo.

Eriol detuvo su quehacer y permaneció quieto unos cuantos segundos reflexionando las palabras del ambarino, que a pesar de sonar muy concisas, no eran de fiar. Y es que Eriol conocía lo manipulador que podía llegar a ser su mejor amigo.

-Muy bien, ¿cuáles son las condiciones?

En el rostro de Syaoran se dibujó una sonrisa esquinera. No era una sonrisa maliciosa, al contrario, era una sonrisa triunfante; la cual, para repugnancia de Eriol -al igual que muchas sonrisas más- también conocía.

-Nos propondremos enamorar a una chica –empezó a decir, acaparando la atención de su pálido amigo-. No tendremos sexo. El juego consistirá en inocentes coqueteos con una duración de… -se dirigió hacia el calendario tendido en una de las paredes-, digamos… ¿unos treintaicinco días?

-No me preocupa enamorar a una chica en cinco semanas. ¡¿Pero, nada de sexo?! Bueno, al menos existen otros tristes pero útiles recursos.

-¡No! Nada de _manos_ en el asunto.

Eriol abrió la boca por la sorpresa.

-¡Pero, ni siquiera he durado tres días sin absolutamente nada! -farfulló. ¿Acaso Syaoran se estaba volviendo loco?

-Lo siento Eriol, querías condiciones y te las estoy dando.

Eriol suspiró resignado.

-Bien, al menos no son _40 días y 40 noches_ –se apresuró a calcular- ¿Son treintaicinco días y treintaicinco noches? ¿O la noche del trigésimo quinto día no cuenta?

Syaoran caviló la pregunta por varios segundos.

-No, no cuenta -sentenció, arrebatándole un suspiro de alivio a su compañero.

-Entonces, son treintaicinco días y treintaicuatro noches; teniendo la trigésima quinta noche libre de compromisos.

-No del todo. Si se nos es posible, ésa noche tendremos relaciones con la chica elegida. Por primera vez sabremos qué se siente "hacer el amor".

Aquella cursilería hizo que Eriol emitiese una estruendosa carcajada.

-¡¿Qué carajo te fumaste, Syaoran?! –exclamó, burlándose-. ¡¿Cómo es eso de que por primera vez sabremos qué se siente _tirar_?! Claro que sabemos, por Dios. Lo hemos hecho tantas veces… ¡hasta cuatro veces al día, y con cuatro chicas diferentes! Y si no me equivoco, aquella vez… -prosiguió con picardía-, tú lo hiciste cinco veces y con seis chicas diferentes, maldito bastardo.

Syaoran exhaló aire con amargura. Se apretó el puente de la nariz con las yemas de sus dedos, intentando disipar todo pérfido recuerdo.

-No me lo menciones, Eriol. No me siento orgulloso de ello… –suplicó entre dientes-. Aquello fue un error. Un grave, egoísta y ocioso error.

Efectivamente, Syaoran había cometido muchos "errores". Tantos, que le era urgente de una vez por todas enmendarse.

No conservaba recuerdos de ninguna de sus acompañantes; a duras penas las reconocía por sus facciones o sus nombres. Claramente se trataban de hermosas mujeres algunas, lamentablemente, más ingenuas que otras. Era cierto que se había divertido… Sin embargo, un sentimiento de soledad y nostalgia lo perturbaba cuantas veces poseía a una mujer. Y es que, eso era lo que venía estando haciendo desde hace años: poseer mujeres. Tomarlas sin siquiera luchar por el consentimiento. Usarlas para propósitos tan insulsos tales como: diversión, matar el aburrimiento, pasar el rato, entre otros.

Sumido por el sentimiento de culpabilidad, decidió recostarse sobre el espaldar de su asiento e hizo memoria. Durante todos sus encuentros nunca llegó a experimentar la calidez de la piel femenina al momento de ser acariciada, su tersa textura, ni vislumbrar el tenue color rosado que se pintaba en ciertas zonas al sembrar húmedos besos. No recordaba los gemidos de ninguna mujer en particular, ni la placentera última sonrisa que decoraba sus rostros. Habían sido tantas mujeres que cualquier gesto, textura, o tono de piel carecía de importancia. Porque, al fin y al cabo, desconocía a quién pertenecían. Era muy tarde para buscar dentro de aquel mar de mujeres la posible causante de aquellas sensaciones, de modo que debía empezar desde cero.

-Syaoran, ¿en qué estás pensando?

La voz conocida interrumpió su repentina distracción. Se volteó y observó a un relajado Eriol inhalando un nuevo cigarro.

-¿Estás fumando otra vez? Es tu tercer cigarro en menos de una hora.

-¿Acaso hay algún problema? Tengo que aprovechar. No vaya a ser que una de tus ridículas condiciones me prohíba seguir fumando.

De pronto, Syaoran recordó en lo que estaba y continuó con su plan.

-En efecto, nos abstendremos de bebida y cigarro en lo que queda de días.

-¡Ya lo sospechaba!

-Es para nuestro bien, Eriol. Procuraremos confortarnos sanamente; haciendo algún deporte, estudiando...

-Claro, claro… _sanamente_. ¿Podremos besarla?

Eriol estuvo a punto de llevarse la colilla del cigarro a sus labios, pero se detuvo al notar el rostro lleno de incomprensión de Syaoran.

-A la chica elegida, la podemos besar ¿no?

-Sólo a partir de la quinta semana, ni un día antes.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! Saldremos con una chica, y no se nos está permitido besarla sino después de un mes. ¡Es imposible!

-No lo es –aclaró Syaoran-, porque la futura chica será una completa extraña. Tenemos prohibido elegir alguna conocida, ya sea por parte tuya o por parte mía. Para facilitar las cosas, tendrá que ser estudiante de ésta universidad. Y no será ninguna con la cual nos hayamos acostado –agregó con tono preventivo.

-¡Vaya! Un tanto difícil… –Eriol frunció los labios en gesto pensativo-. En tal caso, tendré que empezar a hacer memoria. No recuerdo a todas las chicas con la que estuve -exhaló la última bocanada de humo de cigarro y con voz divertida añadió-: ¡Maldición, sabía que tenía que anotarlas en una lista!

Syaoran hizo caso omiso al último comentario. Se levantó, seguido de su amigo, y sacó unas llaves del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

-Hay una fiesta en la residencia de Kitagawa, a unas pocas cuadras de aquí. ¿Te apetece ir? Así llevamos en marcha el plan.

-Un momento Syaoran, tú pusiste condiciones y yo como un idiota acepté. Déjame, al menos, decidir cuándo empezar con el plan -arremangando el puño izquierdo de la camisa, Eriol chequeó su reloj de mano-. Empezaremos con tu plan mañana temprano. Es el primer día de clases y tendremos varias horas libres, las aprovecharemos para elegir a la afortunada.

-Recuerda que el plan consiste en enamorar a una futura pareja, Eriol.

-Lo sé, y si en tal caso no funciona... –depositó el cigarro sobre el cenicero que estaba apoyado en la mesa rectangular. Se apresuró a extender un brazo-, seguiremos con nuestras deshonestas, canallas e indecorosas vidas. ¿Trato hecho?

-Trato hecho.

Sin dudarlo, Syaoran estrechó la blanca mano. A diferencia de Eriol, confiaba que no volvería a pisar terrenos clandestinos. Tenía dignidad y, aunque muchos pensaran lo contrario, se preocupaba por el bienestar de sus tantas chicas. A estas alturas no podía excusar su comportamiento ni sanar los innumerables corazones rotos. Pero evitaría volver a ser el culpable de la ruptura de algún frágil corazón, y del derrame de amargas lágrimas.

-Muy bien, vayamos a la fiesta de Kitagawa. Nos concederemos la última tirada del día.

-Eres un desgraciado, Eriol Hiiragizawa –le reprochó mientras ambos se encaminaban para abandonar la casa.

-Y tú un maldito eunuco, Syaoran Li.

* * *

(N. del A): ¡A gusto con el primer capítulo!. Y éste es el comienzo de mi historia, ¿Qué les parece?

Me sentí obligada a colocar los personajes OOC, por ahora. Ya tengo el segundo capítulo listo, y en aquel encontraremos a Sakura.

Dejen _reviews_ para conocer sus opiniones y animarme a escribir más. ¡Gracias!


	3. De regreso a Japón

Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las CLAMP. Tanto en historia como en diseño.

* * *

**2**

**DE REGRESO A JAPÓN**

No importaba que tan hermoso fuera el día, o si su actor favorito se encontraba vagando perdido justo enfrente de sus narices; igual no le hubiera dado importancia.

Nuestra chica, considerablemente delgada y de cabellos cortos castaños, corría como alma que lleva el diablo. Tropezando con inocentes y, en su momento, atolondradas siluetas al tiempo que emitía gemidos de disculpa sin siquiera voltear el rostro. Parecía un rayo de luz de tonos beige –naturalmente, el color de su vestimenta- dentro de aquel mar de estudiantes. O el garabato de líneas horizontales que utilizan los caricaturistas de la _DC comics _para representar a sus personajes con poderes de súper velocidad.

A pesar del inexplicable ajetreo, si prestabas atención y, ¿por qué, no?, poseías algún poder de súper-visión a lo tipo cómic, podías vislumbrar unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda centelleando en el agotado rostro.

-¿Sakura, estás bien?

Sesenta metros y unas cuantas disculpas desvanecidas en el aire, después... la chica quien respondía al nombre de "Sakura" llegó a su destino. Descansó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, jadeando; en un vano intento de recuperar todo el aliento perdido a lo largo del campus de la universidad, y alzó el rostro para observar a quien la había llamado.

Unas delicadas facciones pertenecientes a un rostro excepcionalmente blanco la encaraban con diversión. Estaban contornadas por un cabello largo, lacio, bien cuidado y de color negro cual carbón. De repente, unos ojos azulinos se abrieron, y más belleza quedó expuesta.

-No sabes todo lo que he corrido, Tomoyo -dijo nuestra deportista, sentándose en la misma banca que ocupaba su amiga-. Prácticamente toda la universidad.

-Y todo para no dejarme esperar más de la cuenta. Te lo agradezco.

Tomoyo sonrió con ternura, volviendo a ocultar las gemas que tenía por ojos.

El cansancio había pasado un poco y Sakura se permitió devolverle la sonrisa a su amiga. Los latidos del corazón estaban desacelerando y la capa de fino sudor que cubría su frente empezó a secarse. Inconscientemente chequeó su reloj de mano y, con la misma velocidad antihumana que había utilizado para correr, se levantó de un sólo brinco, sorprendiendo a su quieta compañera de banca.

-¡Dios mío, ya es tarde! –gritó, llevándose la mano derecha a la frente-. ¡Las clases comienzan a las nueve y son las nueve y media!

Una aguda risita se escuchó por detrás de ella. Sakura se volvió para conocer su procedencia.

-¡Tomoyo, vamos! No quiero hacerte llegar tarde a clases -insistió.

Tomoyo se encontraba feliz de la vida reprimiendo una sonrisa con las yemas de sus finos dedos. Una vez controladas las entrecortadas carcajadas y el leve movimiento sube y baja de sus hombros, suspiró:

-Ah Sakura, es tan fácil tomarte el pelo.

Miró hacia arriba, enfocando el azul firmamento, y con otro suspiro se levantó. De pie, era casi de igual tamaño que su -ahora atónita- amiga. Traía un vestido sin mangas en tonos azules, cuya falda llegaba un poco más por debajo de las rodillas. Su largo cabello cubría el leve escote del cuello, los hombros, y el largo de su columna. Con movimientos gráciles, dignos de una bailarina o de alguna princesa, echó a andar dejando atrás a una Sakura momentáneamente paralizada, ya sea por la visión materializada de la perfecta belleza, o por alguna otra desconocida razón.

No es que Sakura tuviese otro tipo de preferencias o gustos; sino que la belleza de Tomoyo era tan majestuosa, que cualquiera perdería noción del movimiento.

-Deliberadamente te hice creer que las clases comenzaban temprano para que llegaras antes de la hora y así ponernos a charlar -dijo lo suficientemente audible para que Sakura reaccionara y con unas cuantas zancadas la alcanzara.

-Quieres decir, ¿que no empiezan a las nueve? –preguntó de manera dubitativa, caminando al mismo ritmo de su amiga.

Tomoyo volvió a reír.

-¡No, tontita! Ese fue mi plan maestro. ¿No es genial? Ya estamos seguras de que no llegarás tarde en tu primer día de clases del año. Y además, tendremos suficiente tiempo para que me cuentes cómo te fue en el viaje.

Sakura se encorvó y soltó un gemido de queja.

-¡Ay, Tomoyo! ¡Me hiciste correr toda la universidad en vano! -refunfuñó.

-En vano, no -le corrigió la pelinegra-: Recuerda que no me hiciste esperarte tanto -y volvió a soltar una de sus peculiares risitas.

Sakura sintiéndose engañada y levemente ofendida, apartó la vista del rostro helénico de Tomoyo y miró hacia el frente.

Pudo visualizar el camino bastante ancho y de piedras marrones que conducía hacia la cafetería de la universidad. Éste estaba flanqueado, por ambos lados, de densas filas de árboles de cerezos cuyas gruesas ramas y rosados doseles creaban una especie de arcos irregulares en el aire; produciéndole sombra y una dulce frescura a todo quien pasaba por ahí.

Por cada soplo de brisa que se colaba, los pétalos de las flores -pequeños y rosados- zigzagueaban en el aire aterrizando en el suelo rústico, en el pasto verde, en los trasparentes espejos de agua, o en alguna cabellera estudiantil. Un extranjero, o cualquiera sin el privilegio de estudiar en _Todai_, quedaría maravillado por tal primaveral visión. Y en el más exagerado de los casos, hubiera aprovechado en tomar alguna foto.

Sakura se limitó a sonreír para sus adentros, agradecida de haber sido llamada al igual que un ornamento de exuberante belleza; tan delicado como hermoso. Olvidando el unilateral enfado le dirigió una sonrisa a Tomoyo, para luego dedicarse a patear suavemente los rosados mazacotes de flores, parecidos a algodones de azúcar, que se formaban a sus pies.

-Veo que ya estas de buen humor -dijo Tomoyo con un quedo de cautela. No quería volver a provocar a su amiga.

-Eh, sí. Es porque hace un buen día –Sakura se encogió de hombros. ¡Por fin lo había notado!-. No me importaría pasear contigo por los campos de la universidad en un día así... ¡La gente está muy animada!

-Tenías que haberlos visto el primer día de clases. ¡No se podía ni caminar!

Tomoyo abrió exageradamente sus ojos. El tono oscuro del azul de su iris se había momentáneamente aclarado cuando un haz de luz -que ágilmente se escapó de entre las ramas de los árboles- le tocó el rostro.

Sakura se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Tomoyo, entonces, prosiguió.

-No hemos recibido ninguna especie de trabajos o proyectos por parte de los profesores, aún; pero debo admitir que tú sí me mantuviste ocupada durante toda la semana corriendo de allá para acá, repartiendo constancias que explicaran tu ausencia. ¡Hasta memoricé todas tus clases y salones!

Sakura se sonrojó, sin saber si la razón era por haber abusado de la amistad de Tomoyo o por la última frase que escuchó salir de los labios de su amiga. Resignada, suspiró.

-Bueno, al menos sabrás dónde buscarme si se te antoja hacerme una visita en tus horas libres.

-¡Sí!

¡Pero que emocionada se escuchó Tomoyo! Ante la respuesta, Sakura se estremeció, y supo que lo único que le quedaba por hacer era rezar para que Tomoyo no tuviera tantas horas libres.

No era una cuestión de descortesía, ni por ser antipática... Tomoyo había sido la mejor amiga de Sakura durante añales, y un gran apoyo en los momentos más difíciles. Pero poseía algunas extrañas obsesiones que asustarían a cualquiera no poseedor de una mente tan sana y bienintencionada como la de Sakura.

Lo cierto era que Tomoyo, desde muy pequeña, disfrutaba de grabar y fotografiar a su amiga. Y ahora, ya a los veinte años y empezando su tercer año de Artes Visuales y Producción Multimedia, podrían adivinar quién era la modelo en todos sus trabajos... Trabajos qué, siendo Tomoyo tan aplicada, inteligente y perfecta en cada actividad o labor que ejercía, sus proyectos no tardaban en recibir inmensas alabanzas y gratos reconocimientos; para orgullo de la universidad, y para mayor vergüenza de Sakura.

-Espero no hayas desayunado.

-No -admitió Sakura. Y recordó tristemente cómo había empezado su día.

Se había levantado a las seis y media de la mañana, al son de su estridente despertador, que inmediatamente lanzó contra una de las paredes de la habitación. Había llegado de su agotador viaje hacía unas cinco horas, y de ellas sólo logró dormir unas tres. Por la noche había pasado calor y, a pesar de su evidente cansancio, se le hizo imposible conciliar el sueño.

Sentada en el borde de la cama, encendió la lámpara sobre la mesita de noche y miró a su alrededor: la maleta seguía a unos pocos pasos de sus pies, tirada en el suelo sin abrir. Se miró a sí misma y recordó no haberse puesto la pijama. Con fastidio, se levantó y dirigió al baño. Le tomó treinta minutos prepararse una tina de burbujas con agua caliente. El cuello le dolía a causa del viaje y necesitaba poder relajarse.

Creyó haberse quedado dormida por unos pocos minutos, hasta que al salir de la tina comprobó que se había abandonado al aroma de la espuma por ¡más de dos horas! Los siguientes recuerdos consistieron en escenas interpuestas de ella a toda velocidad abriendo la maleta, vistiéndose con lo primero a la vista, buscando los útiles necesarios, y saliendo a toda prisa de su condominio.

¡Por su puesto que no le había dado tiempo para desayunar! Y ahora, su estómago la culpaba fuertemente por haber sido tan despistada.

-¡Bien! -exclamó Tomoyo, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la castaña-. Tenemos tiempo suficiente para comer y hablar.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, por lo que se apresuró a preguntar:

-Este... ¿A qué hora exactamente empiezan las clases?

Sólo cuando parpadeó y vio que nadie estaba a su lado, fue que cayó en cuenta de que su pálida amiga se había detenido en seco interrumpiendo el ritmo de la caminata. Sakura también se detuvo unos centímetros más adelante. Giró levemente la cabeza y volvió a parpadear. Una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Tomoyo. Parecía... ¿malévola?

-Discúlpame, Sakura... -la aludida tuvo que acercar su cuerpo. Tomoyo había murmurado aquellas palabras con un hilo de voz tan bajo y agudo, que quizá sólo los perros eran capaces de escuchar-. Tú sabes perfectamente que no es normal mentir en mí... aunque es un acto que se me da muy bien -los ojos de Tomoyo se habían perdido en la sombra de su oscuro flequillo-. ¡El problema fue que te extrañé tanto! ¡No podía permitirme no verte y hablarte otro día más!

-¿Tomoyo, e-estás bien?

Poco a poco, las facciones de Tomoyo se fueron percibiendo revelando una inexplicable dulzura en su rostro. Volvía a tener los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios. Sin más rodeos, dijo:

-¡Las clases empiezan a las dos de la tarde!

Sakura se quedó paralizada; musitó unas palabras sin sentido y volvió a dejar de respirar. Un calor peor que la rabia empezó a extenderse por todo su pecho. ¡Quería gritar!

¡¿Qué?! ¡Tomoyo le había mentido descaradamente sobre _su_ horario de clases! ¡Sabiendo que acababa de llegar de un viaje que lo último que podría calificarlo sería la palabra "cómodo"!

En menos de tres horas, Sakura se había peleado con su indefenso despertador, dormido en la tina de su baño, arrugado su piel cual uva pasa, y llevado por delante a un sinnúmero de estudiantes; sólo porque su, y que "amiga", ¡quería hablar con ella! ¿No podía esperar unas pocas horas para aquello? ¿Qué tanta urgencia tenía? ¿Cómo podríamos llamar a un acto tan descarado, injusto y grosero? _Sólo dos palabras_, pensó Sakura: _Abuso Personal._

Tragó saliva, respiró hondo y luego exhaló; tratando de apartar cualquier sentimiento de odio hacia su abusadora amiga. El labio superior le tembló cuando con fingida calma y con una voz más ronca de lo usual, dijo:

-¿No crees que fuiste un poco exagerada, Tomoyo? -pausó por un momento, volvió a tragar saliva y agregó-: Al menos me hubieras dejado dormir un poco más, ¿no te parece?

-¡Es verdad! -Tomoyo había vuelto a recuperar su andar dejando otra vez a Sakura detrás de ella-. Pero ya te dije: quería verte y conversar. Además, toma esto como lección por siempre dejar a tus compañeros esperándote. Dudo que lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿verdad?

Sakura no dijo nada y siguió la cascada de cabellos negros a regañadientes. ¡Jamás había sentido tanto deseo de golpear a Tomoyo!

* * *

(N. del A): ¡Muchas, muchísimas gracias por los _reviews_! No saben cuánto me alegré al leerlos; me animaron bastante y me dieron seguridad con la historia.

Y aquí el segundo capítulo listo… ¿qué tal? ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Había empezado esta historia hace meses, pero no quise publicarla y la abandoné por falta de inspiración. Luego, en un momento dado, escribí éste capítulo. ¡Realmente disfruté en hacerlo! De aquí en adelante la narración –en su mayoría- tomará sitio desde donde está Sakura. Se me hace mucho más sencillo y divertido de aquella manera; con Syaoran me pongo demasiado descriptiva y monótona… por eso, no me sentía a gusto con el primer capítulo; el cual, por cierto, acomodé. Ya está _mucho_ mejor ^^U

No duden en realizar críticas o avisarme sobre algún horror ortográfico, ¡tienen todo el derecho del mundo en criticar y advertirme!

Ya tengo el tercer capítulo listo, y pienso bajarlo el próximo lunes. En él conoceremos a dónde fue de viaje Sakura.

¡Saludos, gracias y hasta entonces!


	4. Vergüenza

Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las CLAMP. Tanto en historia como en diseño.

* * *

**3**

**VERGÜENZA**

-¡Muy bien, cuéntame! -ordenó dulcemente Tomoyo.

Sakura suspiró con pesadez. Sabía que su compañera no estaba dispuesta a desistir.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Tomoyo? -preguntó sabiamente, para poder ganar tiempo y ordenar todos los recuerdos del viaje.

Su pálida amiga enarcó ambas cejas mientras se llevaba una cucharada de yogurt con cereales a la boca.

-¡Absolutamente todo! Cada sensación, cada visión… ¡Con el más mínimo de los detalles!

Sakura rió preocupada. ¿Que acaso Tomoyo se había olvidado de su precoz _Alzheimer_? _Quizá terminé contagiándoselo_, pensó divertida. Abrió una botella de jugo de durazno, bebió unos sorbitos y, con el pitillo aún en la boca, apoyó el mentón sobre la palma derecha de su mano e hizo memoria.

Según las palabras de Sakura, el viaje consistió en pasar un mes en el caluroso desierto de Egipto estudiando la cultura que hace mucho tiempo había erigido su imperio sobre la dorada arena. Había visitado las pirámides, montádose sobre un camello, caídose del mismo también, y tomado un sinnúmero de fotos. Su última visita, dijo, la efectuó en el río Nilo; un paseo en bote de vela, donde por poco se cae en las oscuras y profundas aguas.

Apartando hacia un lado los incontables sustos, accidentes y momentos casi previos a la muerte, el viaje había sido muy de su agrado. Durante las tardes aprovechaba en caminar por la ciudad capital y comprar exquisitos suvenires para regalárselos a su familia, amigos, y por supuesto a Tomoyo. Aunque ahora, debido al ridículo engaño, dudaba fuertemente en entregarle nada.

Pasó aproximadamente hora y media contándole a la chica sobre su exótico viaje; ¡y aquella encantada! Sakura sintió cómo la rabia se desvanecía a medida que recordaba alguna nueva experiencia por el desierto. Minutos más tarde, se encontraba riendo y bromeando con la amatista. Su enojo se había disipado completamente por segunda vez consecutiva en la mañana.

-¿Conque tenemos Historia Avanzada del Arte y Cultura Egipcia, juntas? -preguntó momentos después de haber analizado su nuevo horario: un rectangular papelito que Tomoyo graciosamente le había facilitado.

-¡Sí! -dijo la pelinegra con entusiasmo-. ¿No es fantástico? ¡Podrás mostrar tus fotos y hablar de tu viaje en clases!

-Supongo...

Sakura se cohibió; le daba mucha pena hablar en público. Sí, es verdad: había participado en competencias deportivas, fue porrista en la escuela secundaria, y ahora era la modelo personal de los trabajos de Tomoyo… Pero con todo y eso, todavía no superaba su miedo a hablar en público.

-No te desanimes, Sakura -la alentó Tomoyo, percatándose del repentino cambio de tono-. Al profesor le sería de mucho agrado. ¡Y lo mejor es que tenemos la materia tres días a la semana! Formaremos equipo juntas... ¡Ya te imagino con las vestimentas egipcias y el maquillaje! Éste podría ser mi nuevo proyecto: ¡un documental sobre el Antiguo Egipto!

-Nunca te rindes ¿eh, Tomoyo?

Sakura suspiró. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué a ella?!

Los rayos del sol se habían colado por entre los ventanales y ardían fuertemente vaticinando la llegada del mediodía. La cafetería se llenaba y vaciaba constantemente. Tomoyo y Sakura se habían encontrado con antiguos compañeros que se acercaban a saludar y darle la bienvenida a la castaña. Unos pocos entablaron conversaciones, otros comían mientras las acompañaban, y otros simplemente observaban a Sakura contando por enésima vez las experiencias de su viaje.

-Sí, estuve a punto de morir ahogada en un río -decía con obvia vergüenza plasmada en la cara.

Cuando el sol estuvo en su máximo apogeo sobre los techos de las edificaciones, Sakura y Tomoyo aprovecharon en comprar algunas bebidas. Como habían desayunado tarde decidieron saltarse el almuerzo. Ya en la fila, las dos chicas -tan lindas, y tan diferentes como dos huellas digitales- voltearon con expresión curiosa sus rostros al escuchar alboroto. Repentinamente, la habitación se había llenado de agudos cuchicheos y risitas tontas cuando dos jóvenes -seguidos por una manada de estudiantes de primer año- entraron y ocuparon la mesa en la que antes se encontraban las dos amigas.

Irónicamente, los dos chicos recién llegados hacían juego con Sakura y Tomoyo... Si se tratasen de juguetes y muñecas, nadie dudaría en emparejarlos a lo tipo _Barbie_ y _Ken_. Estaban rodeados únicamente por mujeres o, más precisamente, por novatas: chicas en su primer año de universidad, evidentemente hipnotizadas. Ellos sonreían y conversaban, halagados por la atención.

Tomoyo arrugó el rostro: le desagradaba la cantidad de materia gris que estaba siendo desperdiciada por culpa de dos metrosexuales en potencia. Sakura se limitó a observar las expresiones que esbozaba su amiga, restándole importancia a lo demás.

-Son Eriol Hiiragizawa y Syaoran Li -musitó la pelinegra. Su voz se había convertido en un susurro.

Sakura siguió la dirección de la mirada de Tomoyo, y reconoció al joven de tez blanca pálida y anteojos. Aparentemente, ambos estudiaban la misma carrera. Lo había visto en una que otra clase, pero nunca llegaron a dirigirse palabra alguna. Recordó que se trataba de un personaje encantador y misterioso; como un mago. Su voz era sutil y armoniosa. Muchas veces, Sakura se descubría a sí misma hechizada por los discursos que él daba en clases. Era evidente que al joven le apasionaba la carrera; y eso animaba a Sakura. ¡Si tan sólo ella pudiera tener tanta labia como Eriol! Miró a hurtadillas a Tomoyo y sonrió levemente. Era ajena del inexplicable disguste de su amiga, pero podía concluir que a ella, Sakura Kinomoto, sí le agradaba el joven Hiiragizawa.

Un instinto le hizo apartar la vista del rostro níveo de Eriol, y enfocar sus ojos esmeraldas sobre el otro chico que ocupaba la mesa. Sintió una punzada en el estómago y tragó en seco. Hasta ese momento recordó que había dejado a Tomoyo con las palabras en la boca. Volvió a tragar la poca saliva fabricada por sus glándulas, y preguntó muy débilmente:

-¿Quiénes?

Tomoyo la miró con el ceño fruncido, desconcertada; como si acabara de preguntar la más grande de las estupideces. ¿Había notado su repentino nerviosismo? Pero Tomoyo sólo suspiró y volvió a dirigir la mirada sobre la mesa.

-Eriol Hiiragizawa y Syaoran Li -repitió-. Eriol es el de cabellos oscuros y anteojos. Estudia lo mismo que tú.

-¡Sí, sé quién es Eriol Hiiragizawa! -dijo Sakura con involuntaria irritación. Súbitamente, intentó enmendarse-: Es un chico muy aplicado.

Tomoyo hizo caso omiso al elogio y volvió a hablar sin observarla.

-El otro es Syaoran Li. ¿Que no lo conoces? –le preguntó a propósito, retadoramente.

Sakura volvió a posar sus ojos sobre el chico menos participativo de la conversación. A diferencia de Eriol, quien hablaba hasta por los codos, Syaoran permanecía callado con la vista perdida en algún punto de la cafetería. Solamente mostraba signos de vida cuando alguna chica muy penosamente le dirigía la palabra, y él, educadamente, le respondía. Sakura permaneció varios minutos observándolo, detallando cada facción de su arrogante rostro: ojos, labios, piel… y cuerpo. Para cualquier ojo femenino, Syaoran era guapo, muy, muy guapo.

-Es un canalla. Al igual que su blancuzco amigo –señaló Tomoyo.

Sakura reprimió una carcajada. Le resultaba gracioso que fuese _Tomoyo_ quien llamara "blancuzco" a Eriol.

-¿Ah, sí? -fue lo único que se limitó a preguntar.

Tomoyo hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

-Se la pasan engatusando a lindas señoritas para llevárselas a la cama, hacerles el amor y luego botarlas cual trapos sucios de cocina.

Las palabras de Tomoyo irrumpieron en los oídos de Sakura haciéndola estremecer. Jamás había oído a su tierna y educada compañera hablar con tanta desaprobación de alguien. No que no se lo merecieran, pero... ¡Vaya!

Sakura sintió cómo una nueva punzada la golpeaba internamente...

… pero esta vez en su corazón. Con debilidad se apoyó sobre los barandales de acero que trazaban la línea de la fila.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -la voz de Tomoyo se tornó preocupante; colocó una blanca mano sobre la espalda de Sakura.

-Sí, un repentino mareo, es todo –respondió, intentando sonar convincente.

-Pues, deberías sentarte.

Tomoyo observó velozmente la mesa que en horas de la mañana había ocupado junto a la castaña. Desfiguró el rostro al notarla cada vez más repleta de chicas; tal fue la mueca, que Sakura tuvo la impresión de que Tomoyo iba a vomitar.

-Aunque eso ya es imposible.

Fue el último comentario sobre el tema que Sakura escuchó provenir de los labios de su pálida amiga.

Una vez avanzada la fila y comprado las bebidas, Sakura y Tomoyo se apresuraron a salir de la cafetería. Permanecieron en los jardines de la universidad, paseando; esperando a que los relojes marcaran la hora para asistir a clases.

...

Tomoyo gritó eufórica cuando le volvió a notificar a Sakura que la primera clase del día la verían juntas.

-Tenemos Historia Avanzada del Arte y Cultura Egipcia con el profesor Carter. ¡Es un encanto, Sakura! Estará dispuesto a escuchar sobre tu aventura en el desierto.

Sakura palideció. La mera imagen de verse hablando en público le revolvía el estómago.

-Sólo tú llamas a un viaje cuyo propósito es el aprendizaje una aventura, Tomoyo.

Atravesó con increíble rapidez el módulo estudiantil, empujada por su amiga. Cuando quiso preguntarle el por qué de la inusual caminata, Tomoyo respondió con desenvoltura:

-¡Para poder llegar temprano a clases y así sentarnos juntas!

_¡Pero que buena es Tomoyo para dar excusas!_ observó Sakura. Si tan solo a ella se le ocurriera alguna lo suficientemente creíble como para escapar de las cámaras de la pelinegra. Sonrió ante la perspectiva del asunto y no tardó en imaginarse huyendo de Tomoyo.

_-Discúlpame Tomoyo, pero la CIA japonesa necesita de mi ayuda para resolver un misterio sobre unos jeroglíficos encontrados en Bagdad. Como ves, es un asunto importante. No puedo modelar para tu anuncio. Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas; cuídate._

¡Una idea perfecta! Pero se desvaneció -y con mayor rapidez que con la que fue creada- cuando Sakura, muy ágilmente razonó de que Tomoyo sería capaz de seguirla hasta Bagdad... Ya se la podía imaginar decir:

_-¡Sakura realizando un acto de espionaje para el bienestar de la historia! -_hasta en su imaginación era capaz de vislumbrar el extraño brillo que se formaba en los ojos de Tomoyo cada vez que la grababa-. _Un momento memorable que no podré perderme. ¡Es mejor que tenerte vestida de egipcia!_

_Al menos en eso tiene razón, _pensó, y suspiró profundamente.

La nube de su imaginación desapareció con un gran "poof" cuando sus ojos enfocaron una habitación parecida a un anfiteatro griego, pero mucho más pequeño. Por la sonrisa que le obsequió Tomoyo, Sakura comprendió que habían llegado al salón.

Éste estaba casi vacio, a excepción de unos siete estudiantes. En la parte más baja se erguía un podio de madera que -supuso- debía de ocupar el profesor. Detrás del podio, una pizarra de marcador asombrosamente larga pendía de su parte inferior por unos sujetadores de acero, y estaba absolutamente estática. Miró de refilón los asientos; éstos eran continuos, largos –muy parecidos a los asientos de los restaurantes en donde es necesario arrimarse para que alguien pueda sentarse a un lado- y curvos. Los espaldares de los inferiores funcionaban como mesas para los superiores y así sucesivamente.

Tomoyo y Sakura bajaron por uno de los pasillos que separaban dos de las tres series de semi-arcos de asientos. Al parecer, el salón poseía más de una entrada. Se sentaron en una de las esquinas de la grada más llena. Sakura tomó el puesto de la esquina –el que daba al pasillo- quedando Tomoyo acomodada entre la castaña y otra estudiante. Las chicas mataron el tiempo hablando entre ellas y haciendo amistad con sus vecinas. Poco a poco nuevos rostros estudiantiles fueron entrando en la habitación, ocupando los puestos de su agrado. Una vez lleno el auditorio, los alumnos esperaron ansiosos la llegada del profesor.

No pasaron ni quince minutos cuando el salón se llenó de susurros, "vayas" y demás expresiones de asombro por parte del grupo femenino. Tomoyo puso los ojos en blanco y Sakura los entrecerró; intentando enfocar algo o a alguien. Vio cómo una silueta masculina se acercaba elegantemente al podio de madera. Enfocó aún más la vista y pudo visualizar a su nuevo profesor: alto, delgado, de ojos celestes y piel pálida. No era japonés. El cabello platinado lo traía peinado detrás de las orejas, y las puntas tocaban sus hombros. Sakura le calculó unos cuarenta y pocos.

El profesor Carter -así le había llamado Tomoyo con anterioridad- poseía un semblante gentil y caluroso. Era del tipo de profesores que amaban explicar su materia y por lo tanto, lograban que el alumno gustara de aprender. Y claro estaba, el hecho de que fuera guapo también ayudaba.

Sakura rió para sus adentros, suspiró despacio y muy suavemente. ¡No quería que Tomoyo la mirara con desaprobación!

-Al parecer los rumores son ciertos -escuchó decir; volteó el rostro y se arrimó un poco hacia adelante. La chica que Tomoyo tenía a un lado le sonreía amistosamente-. Muchas de nosotras inscribimos esta clase porque escuchamos que el profesor era guapo –la joven reprimió una sonrisa con la yema de sus dedos y miró hacia el frente, específicamente hacia el podio-. Me alegra que sea verdad.

Tomoyo le dirigió a su vecina una mirada cómplice. Sakura se sorprendió al descubrir que Tomoyo no era inmune a los encantos "Carterianos" ¡Por fin algo con lo cual molestarla!

El profesor llamó al orden dando unas palmaditas sobre el podio. ¡Increíble como un simple mobiliario otorgaba tanta autoridad! Los alumnos comprendieron e hicieron silencio. Luego, con elegancia y soltura, tomó uno de sus marcadores y escribió su nombre en la inmensa pizarra mientras decía:

-Soy su profesor Hank Carter; profesor Carter para ustedes. Mi familia consiste en dos gatos y un perro. No tengo esposa ni hijos, pero si mal no recuerdo, estoy comprometido -se oyeron algunas maldiciones y unas que otras quejas, pero sobre todo risas-. Me gusta el respeto y los dulces de chocolate, pero no piensen sobornarme con lo último, no lo lograrán. Las clases empiezan a las dos en punto, no a las dos y cinco, y mucho menos a las dos y media. Por favor, exijo puntualidad. Mis evaluaciones consisten en exámenes, debates, exposiciones y demás pruebas a las que ustedes llaman "porquerías'' -dibujó las comillas con sus manos-. ¡Señorita Kinomoto!

Sakura literalmente saltó sobre su asiento. ¡No se lo esperaba! Era su primer día de clases y, ¿ya había hecho algo malo? Muy torpemente se levantó.

-¿S-sí, profesor?

El profesor Carter volvió el rostro para localizarla de entre los alumnos.

-Ésta introducción se la dedico especialmente a usted. Lamentablemente ha perdido una semana de clases y no quiero que siga atrasándose. Pídale a la señorita Daidouji los apuntes. ¿Entendido?

El cuerpo de Sakura se estremeció. Durante unos segundos se sintió atrapada dentro del cuartel de algún ejército militar. ¡No esperaba que su afable y lindo profesor fuese un Sargento frustrado!

Iba a responderle de la manera más militarista posible cuando un ruido ensordecedor irrumpió en el auditorio. Asustada, Sakura volteó el rostro; acto copiado por los demás alumnos. Dirigió su mirada hacia la segunda entrada superior del salón, situada a la derecha del auditorio. La puerta estaba entreabierta, pero no había nadie asomado en ella.

Lo que acababa de ocurrir se dio en una fracción de fugaces nano-segundos: Habían abierto la inmensa puerta de roble con tal brusquedad, que por sí misma recorrió su camino de noventa grados, desistió, se devolvió por el mismo camino -utilizando casi la misma velocidad- y se cerró… pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que la puerta rebotó y se volvió a abrir, ésta vez formando un ángulo de treinta grados.

Sakura parpadeó innumerable cantidad de veces, como si con ello pudiera reaparecer mágicamente al causante de tal irrupción. Los murmullos empezaron a propagarse a lo largo y ancho del amplio salón cuando, finalmente, una cabeza se asomó por entre la abertura. Tenía el cabello oscuro, piel pálida y usaba lentes.

-Hiiragizawa -suspiró el profesor.

Eriol asintió cabizbajo y, dando unos cortos pasos, se adentró en el salón. Quiso sentarse en el puesto vacío más cercano posible, pero el profesor lo detuvo.

-Dígale a Li que también le permitiré la entrada a clases.

Eriol vaciló en responder. Los ojos claros y serios del profesor, sobre los suyos -oscuros y apenados- lograron que finalmente contestara:

-Creo que... eso no será necesario -su voz sonó baja y ronca. Un débil susurro en el aire.

Por la expresión de incomprensión que se apoderó del rostro del profesor, Eriol supuso que aquél estaba a punto de formular alguna pregunta. Efectivamente, el profesor Carter entreabrió sus labios; pero los volvió a cerrar -hallando rápidamente la respuesta a su incógnita- cuando sus ojos visualizaron el cuerpo en movimiento de Syaoran entrando al salón y ubicándose cerca de Eriol.

Sakura palideció al verlo. Un cosquilleo hizo que su cuerpo temblara al notarlo tan serio. Aquellos ojos: dos llamaradas de color caramelo, ardían bajo un entrecejo fruncido. Syaoran estaba inmóvil, a un extremo del pasillo con los puños cerrados a ambos lados de sus muslos; esperando una orden o un regaño.

Quizá fue por la intensidad con la que lo estaba mirando, o quizá porque era la única alumna -aparte de él, Eriol y el profesor- de pie. Pero Sakura sintió su rostro hervir cuando, sin previo aviso y velozmente, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Syaoran. Esmeralda sobre Topacio… Invisibles chispas eléctricas centellearon en el salón, al menos para Sakura.

Syaoran permanecía callado y apartó la vista con desinterés. Eriol ya se había sentado cuando su compañero lo siguió y, acomodándose en el espacio existente entre mesa y asiento, lo imitó. Sakura seguía observándolo fijamente. Un sentimiento parecido a la tristeza se apoderaba de sus hermosos cristales verdes. A pesar de la fuerte iluminación artificial, sus ojos parecían poco a poco oscurecerse y humedecerse; como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-Kinomoto...

Una voz hablaba desde lo lejos; no podía reconocer su procedencia y tampoco quería hacerlo. Pero algo en su mente le afirmaba que aquella voz estaba dirigida a ella, que "Kinomoto" era ella.

-Kinomoto...

La volvían a llamar. Pero Sakura mantenía la vista en aquellos ojos gélidos de color bronce cual medieval armadura, y que tan evidentemente la ignoraban.

-¡Sakura! -le susurró una voz dulce, femenina: la de Tomoyo. Pero no le prestó atención.

-¿Kinomoto?

Su apellido irrumpió dentro de sus oídos fuertemente, como un eco molesto; hasta sintió vaticinar la punzada irritante de un dolor de cabeza. De repente, los ojos marrones que tanto anhelaba se posaron sobre ella. No, no sobre ella... sobre su hombro izquierdo. Instintivamente, Sakura giró el rostro y muy por encima vislumbró dos círculos claros; tan claros como el agua de una laguna, tan celestes como el azul del cielo.

-Kinomoto, siéntese. No necesitamos ver lo linda que es, al menos no en esta clase.

Una explosión de carcajadas llenó el ambiente de la habitación a medida que el profesor se dirigía hacia su podio desandando mitad del camino que había recorrido. Sakura estaba roja como un tomate. Sus rodillas flaquearon y tambaleante se sentó en su puesto.

Las clases finalizaron al cabo de tres horas. Sakura esperó a que el salón se vaciara para salir cómodamente y sin ningún tipo de distracción que la pusiera, otra vez, bajo un peligro embarazoso. En pocas palabras: esperó a que unos ojos ámbar salieran primero. Se despidió de Tomoyo para después dirigirse a la residencia fastidiada, exhausta, triste y apenada; todavía recordaba aquellos hermosos ojos desinteresados.

Después de una rápida ducha y una taza caliente de té; Sakura Kinomoto cayó rendida sobre su cama, entregándose a un profundo sueño.

* * *

(N. del A): ¡Capítulos agrupados!

¡Pobre Sakura! Me da mucha cosita ponerla tan… vulnerable. Pero, bueno; sus razones tendrá.

¡Fue todo un encanto escribir estos tres últimos! Ya la secuencia ha finalizado, por lo que el siguiente capítulo será un nuevo día.

¡Saludos!


	5. La Apuesta

Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las CLAMP. Tanto en historia como en diseño.

* * *

**4**

**LA APUESTA**

El día siguiente no fue _tan_ malo.

No fue malo, porque Sakura no protagonizó ninguna escena vergonzosa, y tampoco fue blanco de escandalosas risotadas.

Lo más cercano a la vergüenza que pudo experimentar, ocurrió cuando por poco se le cae el celular dentro de un inodoro de los baños femeninos ubicados en uno de los módulos pertenecientes a la Escuela de Letras y Humanidades de la universidad. La muy descuidada lo llevaba suelto en el bolsillo posterior de su pescador caqui de tela. Pero como nadie estuvo observando, no cuenta.

Sin embargo, sí fue un día extremadamente estresante: las clases comenzaron temprano en la mañana y culminaron tarde al anochecer.

Sakura se levantó temprano pero a regañadientes; sintió que todavía le faltaba por reponerse del cansancio del viaje. Tomó un baño, acomodó parte de su desordenada maleta, y se apresuró a alistarse.

Antes de encaminarse a su primera clase del día aprovechó en sacar algunas copias del nuevo horario que Tomoyo, muy cordialmente, hizo el favor de buscarle cuando ella se encontraba todavía fuera del país.

Por experiencias anteriores, Sakura había convertido el fotocopiar su horario en un ritual necesario para un buen comienzo de clases. Solía imprimir tres copias: Una primera, para colocarla en su cuaderno de todouso, y de tanto en tanto ojearla hasta haberse memorizado los módulos y salones. Una segunda, fijada en la puerta de su nevera mediante un trozo de cinta adhesiva, en caso de emergencia; por si se le perdía la primera copia. Y otra tercera, doblada en uno de los compartimientos de su billetera, en caso de que se le olvidara llevar encima el cuaderno de todouso y no encontrarse cerca de su apartamento para ir a buscarlo.

La hoja original la tenía bien guardada en el gabinete de su mesita de noche, y sólo recurriría a ella cuando fuese lo suficientemente estúpida para perder las tres copias.

La fila para las fotocopias era inmensa. Sakura esbozó una sonrisa elocuente ante la probabilidad de no ser la única en estar fotocopiando su horario. Sin embargo, la repentina alegría se tornó en agobiante preocupación en cuanto rectificó que todos aquellos papeles podían ser guías para un examen, o una tarea.

Para ser sinceros, la joven tenía todo el derecho del mundo en preocuparse: Filología y Literatura de la Antigüedad era una carrera exhaustiva y mayoritariamente teórica. Su aprobación requería de la realización de ávidas lecturas, comprensión de palabras en idiomas antiguos e inusuales, y de memorizar infinidad de información... por el resto de la vida. Sakura recordó con amargo pesar cómo en clases pasadas le facilitaban guías del grosor de un libro de Farmacología Clínica para aprendérselas _todas _en menos de una semana. Y si combinamos aquello con una mala memoria... ¡Pobre Sakura! No queda otra que desearle suerte y una feliz graduación; cuando sea y como sea, pero que se gradúe.

Veinte minutos después, Sakura se encontraba con sus cuatro horarios en mano, pagando las fotocopias y corriendo para llegar con tiempo a clases.

A su primera clase llegó justo en la hora. Se presentó ante la profesora quien la recibió con una sonrisa, le entregó unos cuestionarios y, realizando un gesto con la mano la invitó a sentarse. Para su segunda clase, Sakura se dirigió hacia el módulo cuatro. Había salido temprano de la clase anterior en el módulo tres, por lo que le sobró tiempo. Como estaba prácticamente cerca no necesitó correr.

Una vez llegado el profesor, Sakura lo reconoció inmediatamente como el profesor Aoyama, puesto que había inscrito dos de sus clases el semestre pasado. Esperó entonces, a que el profesor finalizara de acomodarse para acercarse cándidamente al escritorio.

Después de haberle explicado con voz pausada la razón de su ausencia, el profesor Aoyama asintió en gesto compresivo. Le dio las bienvenidas mientras le entregaba dos lecturas que debía de evaluar la próxima semana, y la envió educadamente a su asiento. Sakura se había sorprendido al percatarse de que vería la clase junto a Eriol Hiiragizawa. Pero se sorprendió aún más cuando el joven intentó entablar conversación con ella rato después de que el profesor -repentinamente- hubo decidido sentarlo a su lado.

Sakura intentó mostrarse interesada en mantener la conversación hasta que se convenció a sí misma que el guapo dueño del par de ojos marrones, ésta vez, no vería clases con su compañero. Desilusionada, suspiró pesadamente y quiso distraerse de sus pensamientos prestándole atención a la explicación del profesor.

La hora del almuerzo la pasó en compañía de Tomoyo.

La elegante pelinegra le había enviado un mensaje de texto notificándole la hora exacta que salía de clases, de modo que aprovechó para preguntarle si podrían comer juntas. Resultó ser que Sakura salía quince minutos antes que su amiga; así que le tocó a ella buscar mesas desocupadas en la cafetería y esperar. Un acto que, por cierto, no le molestaba en absoluto. ¡No entendía por qué las demás personas se molestaban en esperarla! Sí, es verdad que se atrasaba _algunos_ minutos en llegar, pero era algo por lo cual ella no se irritaría. Para ser sinceros, Sakura podría esperar a Tomoyo, o a quién sea, sin que la invadiera ni el más mínimo atisbo de impaciencia.

Se encogió de hombros ya sentada detrás del mesón, y dedicóse a ojear una de sus guías. _¡__Vieron! ¡Hasta busco cómo mantenerme ocupada durante la espera!_ pensó orgullosa.

No fue mucho lo que esperó, porque Tomoyo ya se encontraba cruzando la cafetería para sentarse junto a su castaña amiga.

…

Arqueología era una carrera sumamente interesante pero con algunas materias tediosas, como: Estudio de la Vegetación del Mesozoico II, por ejemplo.

Syaoran se sentía cabecear sobre su asiento mientras intentaba prestarle atención al profesor Osawa: un regordete de piel amarillenta, calvo -a excepción de unos pocos pelos grasientos a lo ancho del brillante cráneo- y con un oscuro bigote sobre los labios. Hablaba sobre los helechos prehistóricos acuáticos... ¡sumamente aburrido!

Syaoran estaba a punto de fallecer del aburrimiento cuando recibió un mensaje de Eriol diciéndole que lo esperaba fuera del salón: "Sal, si no quieres pudrirte antes de que empiece el día". A toda velocidad, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el profesor -que había empezado a hablar sobre la polinización de las angiospermas-. Musitó alguna oración con la palabra "urgente" de por medio y salió triunfante del salón, reprimiendo una sonrisa mientras observaba a los pobres tontos anotar una lista sobre los diferentes posibles polinizadores y tipos de angiospermas polinizadas.

Con los brazos cruzados, apoyado de costado sobre la pared cerca de la entrada del salón, se encontraba Eriol: la viva imagen de la despreocupación. Comentó con voz casual las novedades de la mañana cuando ambos chicos empezaron a deambular por el pasillo. Era mediodía y el período matutino de clases había acabado. Las puertas de los salones se abrieron todas al unísono y, tanto alumnos como profesores, tomaron la iniciativa de atravesarlas. Syaoran y Eriol se habían detenido a mitad del corredor sin motivo alguno, cuando una tropa de estudiantes los alcanzó. El profesor Osawa los pasó de largo, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de desaprobación a Syaoran mientras decía:

-La próxima espero que sea una verdadera urgencia, Li.

Y siguió su camino.

Syaoran asintió apenado. Observó de manera severa a Eriol para después salir del modulo universitario.

Los jóvenes decidieron dirigirse hacia la cafetería y sentarse en los comedores de mármol ubicados en el jardín, al aire libre. La verde grama, los arbustos bien cuidados, y la alta escultura surrealista con forma de ángel (tallada igualmente en mármol blanco) que se ubicaba imponente en todo el medio del jardín, originaban una mezcla de ambientes que hacían armonía con el estilo moderno de la edificación de la cafetería.

-¡Te lo digo! -comentó Eriol irritado-: El profesor Aoyama es _gay_. Volvió a sentarme en la primera fila, ¡justo frente a su escritorio!

-¿Y? -preguntó Syaoran sin interés.

-¿_Y_? -lo imitó Eriol, burlándose-. ¿Cómo que, "_y"_? ¡Cada año me lo ordena! O le aclaro cuáles son mis gustos y orientación, o me rehúso a ver clases con él.

Syaoran siguió escuchando los quejidos de su albo compañero sin prestarle la más mínima atención. Tenía la vista puesta sobre los rostros de las diversas chicas que charlaban sonrientes ocupando los demás mesones del jardín.

Un punto de desencanto albergaba en sus marrones ojos. Parecía melancólico.

-Aunque debió de suponerlo cuando empecé a coquetear con Kinomoto –dijo Eriol irrumpiendo en los pensamientos de Syaoran; luego, le preguntó:

-¿Conoces a Kinomoto?

-¿Quién?

-¡Kinomoto! -repitió Eriol con elocuencia-. Una castaña de pelo corto y ojos verdes... Ayer en la tarde… –tanteó sugerentemente, como intentando encenderle el bombillo mental a su amigo.

Syaoran seguía con la vista perdida, completamente abstraído de la conversación. Sinceramente, le importaba un bledo lo que Eriol quería decirle.

-¿Ah? -musitó.

Eriol suspiró derrotado.

-¡Olvídalo!

Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio hasta que, con una nueva sonrisa en los labios, Eriol decidió retomar la conversación.

-Entonces, ¿alguna noticia sobre el pacto, Syaoran? ¿Alguna nueva conquista?

Syaoran interrumpió maquinalmente el hilo de sus pensamientos al escuchar pronunciar su nombre. Observó a Eriol de soslayo: el albino tenía una grotesca sonrisa insinuante, de aquellas que -sin saber por qué- odiaba. Se erguió sobre su asiento, estirando la espalda, y exhaló aire con pesadez.

-Nada de importancia -contestó casi sin mover los labios-. He conocido chicas, cómo no... pero sin éxito. A la final terminan evitándome -calló, estudiando con la mirada a su pálido compañero. Luego continuó con voz sombría-: Se escapan. Me huyen como _Superman_ a la kriptonita.

-Bueno, no las culpo... -Eriol esbozó una ancha sonrisa orgullosa-, somos famosos -no escuchó ovación alguna por parte de su amigo, como esperaba, así que sugirió-: Quizá deberías intentarlo con Kinomoto. Aunque, para ser sincero no creo que sirva de mucho... Yo lo intenté, y no respondió como hubiera querido. ¡Y qué extraño! Porque juré que me estaba comiendo con los ojos ayer en clases. ¿No la viste?

Syaoran negó con la cabeza.

-¿A quién?

-¡A Sakura Kinomoto! La chica a quien el profesor Carter le llamó la atención ayer en la tarde -sonrió-. Se veía muy bonita con la cara sonrojada… ¿Que en serio no la viste?

-No -contestó Syaoran con indiferencia, apartando la vista.

Eriol puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

-Debería de presentarte al profesor Aoyama. Creo que te estás volviendo inmune a las mujeres…

Y sin más, calló.

…

-¡Adivina, qué! –anunció Sakura, entusiasmada.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Tomoyo con el mismo entusiasmo. Le hacía muy feliz ver a Sakura animada.

Estaban en la cafetería compartiendo una _pizza_ pequeña; saciando con ello un antojo de comida italiana por parte de las dos.

-Hoy conocí a Eriol Hiiragizawa –dijo Sakura llevándose un triángulo de _pizza_ a la boca. Lo inspeccionó por unos segundos, y luego lo mordió y tragó dando sorbitos a su Coca-Cola-. Es un chico muy simpático –continuó-. Es inglés, ¿puedes creerlo? Por eso sus leves rasgos occidentales; pero habla muy bien japonés. Quizá mejor que yo. Debes escucharlo orar en clases, Tomoyo. ¡Es admirable!

"Se ofreció a ayudarme fuera de horario con algún problema que se me presentara en la materia. No llegué a preguntárselo, pero probablemente vea más clases con él. Escuchaste, Tomoyo… ¿Tomoyo?

La pelinegra la estaba observando fijamente a los ojos. Había dejado su trozo de _pizza_ en el plato y ahora agujereaba a Sakura con las dos azules gemas.

Sakura se estremeció sin poder interpretar la mirada inescrutable de su amiga. Volvió a pronunciar el nombre de la chica mientras sacudía la mano de un lado al otro frente a sus ojos, como queriéndo despertarla de algún trance hipnótico.

Inesperadamente, Tomoyo pestañeó. Tomó un trozo de _pizza_ y lo masticó con deliberada lentitud. Tragó, bebió de su botella de agua mineral y con voz monocorde, dijo:

-Eres muy despistada y me preocupas, ¿sabes? En cualquier momento podrían aprovecharse de ti.

Sakura abrió desmesuradamente la boca; como si le acabaran de anunciar una terrible notica. Estuvieron mirándose fijamente la una a la otra durante dos minutos. A la final, decidió preguntar:

-¿A qué te refieres?

Después de todo, no era muy buena con las indirectas; por muy directas que fueran. Tomoyo volvió a morder su triángulo de _pizza_ y, empleando un tono de voz casual –como si la conversación se tratara del clima-, explicó:

-Me refiero a que el joven Hiiragizawa intentó seducirte, y tú, muy tontamente se lo permitiste. ¡Tanto así! que se sintió a gusto de utilizar el viejo truco de "explicarte algo fuera de clases" –después de dibujar las comillas con los dedos miró a Sakura con desaprobación-. Aquello es un poco decepcionante. Me hace pensar qué, sin ningún problema, le dirías que sí a una invitación para estudiar anatomía corporal en una cama.

Sakura se sonrojó al caer en cuenta.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –gritó-. No soy esa clase de chicas, Tomoyo.

-Claro que no lo eres –apuntó la pelinegra-. Pero eres de esa clase de chicas que fácilmente se hechizarían por… ¡no lo sé! ¿Unos hermosos ojos castaños?

Sakura se puso colorada. ¡Si Tomoyo supiera cuánta razón tenía!

-Me preocupas mucho, Sakura –siguió explicando-. Por ello trato en lo posible de protegerte. No quiero que te entregues al primer miserable que se te atraviese.

"Normalmente, uno crece y reconoce las malicias que hay en el mundo; uno las vive, las observa, las comprende. Pero tú… Tú sigues siendo la dulce niña despistada que piensa que todo es color de rosas.

"Ya no estamos en primaria ni en secundaria. Ya no vivimos en la tranquila Tomoeda. Estamos en Tokio, en una ciudad. Estudiamos en una universidad, en _Todai_ para ser exactos, otra pequeña ciudad; no igual de amenazadora como Tokio, pero sí mucho más malintencionada que Tomoeda. ¿Entiendes?

Sakura asentía obedientemente. Comprendía cada palabra de Tomoyo, temiendo que fueran ciertas. Corrección: eran ciertas. Todas y cada una de ellas. Le avergonzaba admitir aquello y, sobre todo, le dolía en lo más profundo del alma.

Tomoyo se inclinó hacia Sakura y le acarició el dorso de la mano –que estaba posada sobre la mesa sin querer tocar más comida- para animarla.

-Pero no te preocupes, ya te lo dije: te protegeré. No pasará nada mientras "mamá Tomoyo" te tenga en la mira y te aconseje hasta que puedas valerte por ti misma, ¿de acuerdo? –Tomoyo le sonrió con increíble dulzura, cerrando las azules gemas de sus ojos.

Sakura asintió, devolviendo la sonrisa. No obstante, el brillo de sus ojos era nostálgico. En su fuero interno agradecía con todas sus fuerzas tener una amiga como Tomoyo.

-Por eso -prosiguió la pelinegra, enderezándose sobre el asiento y abriendo el par de brillantes ojos al tiempo que apartaba su pálida mano de la de Sakura-, deberías decirle que sí.

-¿D-disculpa?

¿Había oído bien?

-Deberías decir que sí –repitió Tomoyo-, y aceptar cualquier tipo de invitación por parte de Hiiragizawa u otro chico.

Sakura parpadeó infinidad de veces. ¿Acaso Tomoyo la estaba incitando a que estudiara "anatomía corporal" en la cama de Eriol? Su mirada de incomprensión le fue evidente a su pálida amiga.

-¡No digo que te acuestes con él! No, no. Sólo sugiero que le hagas _creer_ que te vas a acostar con él, para luego no hacerlo y así lo engañamos y avergonzamos. ¿No te parece un buen plan?

_¡Por supuesto que no!_ pensó Sakura. No iba a usar su cuerpo para hacer realidad la idea morbosa de Tomoyo. ¡Ella era su amiga, no su proxeneta! ¡Por Dios!

-No pienses mal de mí, Sakura –aclaró rápidamente.

_¡Claro, además de morbosa, lee mentes!_

-No quiero usarte para algún plan enfermo. Pero es la única manera que se me ocurre para que comprendas lo malintencionados que pueden llegar a ser los chicos, y te mantengas en guardia.

-Pero no todos los chicos son así –comentó Sakura, vacilante.

Ante aquella declaración, Tomoyo profirió una exuberante carcajada que retumbó por toda la habitación atrapando las miradas de todas las personas que la rodeaban. Al finalizar el escándalo, Sakura pudo percibir pequeñas lágrimas que se desbordaban de las comisuras de los ojos de Tomoyo.

Cruzó los brazos, enojada.

-No es gracioso –refunfuñó.

Tomoyo hablaba con dificultad.

-Discúlpame, pero debí imaginar que dirías semejante tontería. Ah, Sakura –suspiró.

-Si tanto quieres darle una lección a los hombres, hazlo tú y déjame en paz.

-No puedo; esa clase de chicos no se acercan a mí –se encogió de hombros-. Saben que no me pueden engañar tan fácilmente.

-Entonces búscate otra secuaz. Una que estudie contigo y la puedas mantener vigilada –repuso Sakura con acritud.

-Esa no es la idea, Sakura –el rostro de Tomoyo se crispó, ofendida. La aludida intentó calmarse-. La idea es ponerte los pies sobre la tierra –pausó por un segundo y luego prosiguió con tono animado-. Y si con eso avergonzamos a un canalla, mejor todavía. ¡Sería como matar dos pájaros de un tiro!

Sakura observó de refilón a su amiga, quien seguía sonriendo con dulzura. Consciente de no poder ganar la discusión decidió rendirse.

-Está bien. ¿Qué quieres que haga? –suspiró.

Tomoyo había terminado de comer y le estaba dando los últimos sorbos a su botella de agua mineral. Se limpió las comisuras de los labios con una servilleta, y buscó dentro de su bolso una botellita de plástico transparente. Vació un líquido color crema sobre la palma de su mano, que contrastaba con la blancura de su piel. Luego le facilitó el envase a Sakura, quien hizo lo mismo. Tomoyo se frotó las manos y un delicioso aroma a vainilla invadió el ambiente.

Al recibir el frasco, se apresuró para guardarlo en el mismo compartimiento del bolso. Apartó las charolas de comida hacia un lado de la mesa, posó los codos sobre la superficie libre y apoyó el mentón sobre el dorso de sus manos entrelazadas. Se concedió unos segundos para meditar; finalmente, dijo:

-Bueno, por ahora nada. Debemos esperar a que Hiiragizawa te proponga otra invitación con doble sentido.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza con un movimiento lento, en desacuerdo.

-No lo creo, Tomoyo –comentó-. No mostré ningún tipo de interés. No funcionará.

-Entonces esperemos a que Syaoran te invite.

-¡¿Qué?!

Sakura no se había dado cuenta de que cuando emitió el grito sus piernas reaccionaron, poniéndola en pie. Tenía ambas palmas apoyadas sobre la superficie de la mesa, y su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del hermoso -aunque atónito- semblante de Tomoyo. Miró por encima de los hombros de la pelinegra y divisó varios pares de ojos desconcertados.

-Sakura, cálmate. No dije nada del otro mundo.

Sonrojada, se sentó en silencio. Susurró algunas palabras de disculpa y bajó la vista para mirar sus manos, que ahora descansaban tímidamente sobre los muslos.

-Continua –le suplicó a Tomoyo con un hilo de voz.

Su pálida amiga vaciló un instante.

-No te espantes si el joven Li intenta seducirte. Los muchachos son como el efecto dominó; no dudes que Hiiragizawa ya le haya hablado sobre ti.

"Si lo que me dijiste es cierto y no te mostraste interesada por Eriol, lo más probable sea que el joven Li quiera ser partícipe del reto que simbolizas. Siempre y cuando Eriol no guste de ti de diferente manera, Syaoran no dudará en intentar seducirte de igual forma –Sakura asentía, atenta a los consejos de Tomoyo-. Hay que tener en cuenta que en estos casos, cuando sólo buscan algo momentáneo con una chica y nada formal, su amistad vale más que la joven elegida. Los hombres son todos unos compinches, y se protegen las espaldas entre ellos.

"Es necesario que le hagas creer que quieres algo. Cuando Syaoran se te acerque, trata de insinuártele. Facilítale el trabajo, pero sin asustarlo. Y luego, cuando él ya crea tener la victoria en sus manos… lo engañas.

Sakura iba a preguntar cómo, pero Tomoyo se adelantó con la respuesta.

-Por ejemplo, espera a que te lleve a su habitación, despójalo de sus ropas y sin que se dé cuenta ¡espósalo a la cama! Por supuesto, asegúrate con anterioridad de comprar los grilletes… O que él esté de acuerdo en usarlos. ¡Luego le tomas unas fotos y las publicamos por Internet! –Tomoyo sonrió-. Un buen plan, hasta que se nos ocurra algo mejor –sentenció, complacida.

Sonaba tan fácil.

Pero Sakura sentía miedo. Después de lo de ayer, no podía concebir la idea de que Syaoran quisiera insinuársele. _Es muy probable que ni me encuentre atractiva_, pensó para sus adentros. Fue en ese preciso momento cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que implicaban sus palabras. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo y la paralizó de pies a cabeza.

Estaba dispuesta a seguir el plan de Tomoyo, siempre y cuando fuese _Syaoran Li_ el encargado en seducirla.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de que _él_ querrá seducirme? –se aventuró a preguntar.

Tomoyo volvió a encogerse de hombros, despreocupada.

-Lo hará, créelo.

-¿Y si no?

Sakura estaba empeñada a que su amiga comprendiera sus intenciones… o parte de ellas.

-¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó Tomoyo con los ojos entrecerrados.

_¡Bingo!_

Sakura se había decidido. Seguiría el juego de Tomoyo _sólo_ si Syaoran Li era a quien debía de esposar a una cama. Ésa era la condición principal. No estaba dispuesta a pasar penas y vergüenzas intentando conquistar a un hombre, o a cualquier hombre. _Debía_ ser Syaoran Li. Aprendería a ser avispada de aquella manera, porque: ¿Qué mejor víctima que el casanova, Syaoran Li? La misma Tomoyo afirmaba que él era el peor de los canallas, y Sakura recordó haber escuchado historias de sus aventuras sin saber quién era.

-Hagamos una apuesta, Tomoyo –sugirió con voz repentinamente determinante.

La aludida alzó una ceja con interés.

-Seguiré tu plan sólo si es Li quien intenta seducirme –Tomoyo la observaba con suspicacia, posiblemente intentando descifrar el verdadero objetivo detrás de la imprevista resolución. Sakura dióse cuenta de ello, y agregó con deliberado tono competitivo-: Veamos cuánta razón tienes.

Extendió un brazo.

Sin resistencia, Tomoyo estrechó la mano de Sakura; aceptando la apuesta.

* * *

(N. del A): ¡Agrupando capítulos para complacencia del público!

Entonces, ¡_cuarto_ capítulo, listo! Díganme: ¿mejor o peor?

¿Ya comprenden por qué la historia se había estancado? No quería unir a Sakura y a Syaoran si sólo él se veía beneficiado.

Chicas, chicas, chicas… no sean tan crueles con Sakura. La niña es mucho más bribona de lo que aparenta. Intentemos meternos en sus zapatos; ahora sobran razones por las cuales actúa como está actuando.

Sobre la personalidad de Tomoyo… mi intención era tener a un individuo con "los pies puestos sobre la tierra". No quería hacer de las dos chicas señuelos de Syaoran y Eriol. ¡Qué triste!

Ya lo saben; para cualquier queja, comentario, o crítica: pulsar _"review"_

¡Saludos y besos!


	6. Seducción

Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las CLAMP. Tanto en historia como en diseño.

* * *

**5**

**SEDUCCIÓN**

Sakura se levantó junto a los primeros rayos del sol que calentaron la habitación. Descansada y con mejor ánimo, empezó a desempacar la maleta. Tenía varias horas de la mañana por delante, antes de empezar clases. Así que aprovechó.

Guardó todas sus prendas en sus respectivos gabinetes y la maleta debajo de la cama. Al terminar, se dirigió al baño. Esperó a que saliera el agua caliente de la ducha para relajar los músculos tensos del cuello, y lavarse el cabello con su champú favorito que olía a cerezos. Se secó el cuerpo con su nueva toalla de hilos de algodón egipcio y lino, comprada en uno de los mercados de la ciudad de El Cairo.

Aquel lienzo de cálidos colores había costado unos cuantos yenes, por lo que pensaba usarlo… y bastante. Se la envolvió por todo el cuerpo, manteniéndolo caliente, y observó la selección de ropas extendida sobre la cama. Por fin podía darse el lujo de elegir un bonito conjunto y no colocarse lo primero que encontrara revuelto en uno de los compartimientos de la maleta sin siquiera saber si estaba limpio o sucio.

Optó por una blusa de tirantes, de color rosado viejo; una chaqueta gris perla con bolsillos a los costados y unos pescadores de jeans. Al principio, consideró sustituir los pescadores por una minifalda, pero recordó el pequeño raspón sobre la rodilla que se hizo al caerse del camello en Egipto, y cambió de parecer. Se vistió con toda calma posible para después desayunar.

El apartamento de Sakura consistía en un pequeño _loft_; todo lo esencial: estudio, cocina, comedor, cuarto de baño, dormitorio, se encontraba en la misma planta. Únicamente necesitaba dar unos pocos pasos para tener servido el tazón de cereal en la mano. Se dirigió hacia la ancha ventana que iluminaba la habitación, colocó el plato de cereal en el alfeizar, y se apresuró a abrirla.

Suspiró.

Un enorme árbol de maple cubría el hermoso paisaje que se suponía debía de tener. El árbol estaba tan cerca que a Sakura le bastaba extender el brazo para tocar las bifurcaciones del tronco. Se sentó en el pequeño sofá frente a la ventana, acomodando el tazón de cereal sobre el vientre, y observó los verdes doseles que le cubrían el azul del cielo. Antes, se dedicaba a observar un nido de pájaros que se habían establecido por varios meses sobre las ramas; era divertido ver cómo los pequeños pichones devoraban el alimento traído por sus padres, y los muchos malos intentos realizados para aprender a volar. Una vez crecidos lo suficiente, abandonaron el rústico hogar y el nido se convirtió en un mogote de ramas secas que se desmoronó después de una fuerte llovizna. Ya no había espectáculo que presenciar, y Sakura se limitó a arrugar la nariz y contentarse con esperar a que algún otro pajarito construyera un nido en el mismo árbol… o que el jardinero de la universidad lo podase.

Terminado el desayuno, se levantó del asiento y cerró la ventana; llevó el plato al fregadero y caminó hacia el baño para arreglarse el cabello. A mitad del camino, la luz titilante y roja del celular acapararon su atención. Tomoyo la había estado llamando repetida cantidad de veces, pero Sakura tenía el celular en modo silencioso. Cuando llamó a la pelinegra, se pusieron de acuerdo en ir juntas a clase. Tomoyo tenía la mañana libre, de modo que quedó en pasar por el apartamento dentro de quince minutos.

Bastaron unas pocas peinadas con el secador para domar su corta cabellera; luego, Sakura se calzó las zapatillas y corrió escaleras abajo al recibir un nuevo repique por parte de Tomoyo, avisándole que la esperaba afuera.

El día estaba fresco y una brisa les acarició el rostro mientras caminaban. Sakura alzó la cremallera de su chaqueta y escondió ambas manos en los bolsillos mientras agradecía en su fuero interno no haber querido utilizar la minifalda.

-Hace un hermoso día, ¿no lo crees? –preguntó Tomoyo con la vista al cielo.

-Sí… quizá un poco frío para mi gusto –contestó Sakura. Temblaba cada vez que soplaba la brisa.

Tomoyo sonrió.

-Para haber visitado Egipto en su temporada más fría te has vuelto un poco friolenta, ¿verdad?

Sakura se encogió de hombros. Tenía mitad del rostro cubierto con el cuello de la chaqueta.

-Quizá –dijo con indiferencia.

Caminaron calladas, escuchando el rugir de los autos que las pasaban de largo.

-Y, entonces… ¿preparada para empezar con la apuesta? –inquirió Tomoyo, concluyendo con el silencio.

Sakura la observó atónita; había olvidado la cuestión. Bueno, realmente su intención era hacerse la loca y esperar a que Tomoyo se olvidara de aquello. Ayer en la noche, después de una deliciosa tina con espuma y agua caliente, había decidido reprimir la conversación que tuvo durante el almuerzo, y con ello también decidió olvidarse de Syaoran Li. Apartó la mirada del escrutinio de los azules ojos y preguntó como quién no quiere la cosa:

-¿Que acaso tú y yo hicimos una apuesta?

Por un instante, Tomoyo la miró muda; luego, echó la cabeza hacia atrás soltando una fuerte carcajada. Sakura ocultó un poco más el rostro bajo el cuello de la chaqueta.

-¡Ay, Sakura! No vengas con esas tonterías. Tú misma fuiste quien propuso la apuesta; con condiciones y apretón de mano.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. Recordó el apretón de mano y se sintió estúpida.

-No puedo creer que hayas aceptado una tontería como esa, Tomoyo –dijo otorgándole varias octavas más altas a su voz-. No es digno tuyo –agregó con la esperanza de sonar superior.

-Es que te veías tan convincente ayer…

De pronto, la pelinegra pegó un brinco y se volteó colocándose frente a su compañera; el rostro de marfil irradiaba dulzura, pero la mirada era juguetona. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dijo:

-¡Anda, será divertido!

-Divertido para ti, Tomoyo –protestó Sakura-. Porque yo seré quien se ponga en vergüenza… -calló, esperando a que Tomoyo respondiera, pero como no dijo nada continuó-: No quiero perder mí tiempo intentando conquistar a alguien. Tengo tantas cosas que hacer; ponerme al día con los deberes, por ejemplo. Ayer en la tarde fui el hazme reír de la clase del profesor Asahi. La semana pasada nos había entregado unas guías para exponerlas; yo tuve que excusarme y explicar el por qué de mi atraso. No es un profesor muy agradable… tengo cinco puntos menos en la materia, ¿sabías?

Tomoyo parpadeó, seguía caminando de espalda.

-¿Estaba el joven Hiiragizawa en la misma clase? –preguntó con artimaña. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y su sonrisa se torcía hacía un lado. Poseía la misma expresión que adoptaban los villanos de las películas de terror cuando mentalmente trazaban un plan malévolo; sólo le faltaba juntar ambas manos y jugar con las yemas de sus dedos.

Sakura se estremeció de pies a cabeza, tanto por la brisa que acababa de soplar como por la mirada de Tomoyo.

-S-sí… ¿por qué? –quiso llenar su voz de valentía al preguntar, pero le fue imposible.

Tomoyo dio media vuelta y recuperó su puesto anterior, al lado de Sakura.

-Pues, ya tienes a alguien que pueda ayudarte con la materia.

Sakura suspiró.

-No, Tomoyo. Te dije que no quiero nada con Eriol.

-Pero no tendrás nada con Eriol, sino con su compañero de cuarto: Syaoran Li.

La castaña paró en seco, sin embargo, Tomoyo siguió caminando mientras decía con total desenvoltura:

-Tú misma condicionaste que aceptarías seguirme el juego si y _sólo_ si –recalcó-, Syaoran Li intenta seducirte. Bueno, hoy en clases lo comprobaremos… –se detuvo unos cuántos pasos adelante y volvió levemente el rostro para mirar a Sakura, quien no se había movido y permanecía tiesa como estatua con expresión de sorpresa-. No puedes retroceder las cosas todavía. Espera a que el joven Li se aproxime con una excusa tonta, como pedirte un lápiz, unos apuntes, saludarte… yo estaré pendiente. Si en tal caso no llega a mostrar ningún interés o señal de seducción, yo te avisaré y tú darás por terminado nuestro plan y te dedicarás plenamente a los estudios. Pero por ahora, sigue con la apuesta que tú misma creaste.

Dicho aquello, volvióse por completo y caminó unos centímetros hacia Sakura, cortando las distancias entre ellas.

Sakura persistía con los ojos abiertos cual platos y con la mandíbula cubierta por el cuello de color gris claro de la chaqueta. Permaneció en silencio varios minutos intentando organizar sus ideas, escuchando en su mente cada palabra de Tomoyo en busca de una respuesta, una excusa, algo con lo cual debatirla; pero no halló nada… De repente, unos ojos marrones se materializaron en su cabeza y sintió cómo el corazón se le aceleraba. Hasta ahora, no se había dado cuenta de las sensaciones que sólo el recuerdo de Syaoran Li ejercía sobre ella. Apartó la vista del escrutinio de los azules ojos y miró el suelo. Se sentía enfadada consigo misma y tonta, pero sobre todo enfadada… ¡enfadada por ser tan tonta! Entonces consideró la apuesta y lo que implicaba.

Avergonzar a Syaoran Li sería una buena idea, quizá reírse un poco de él la ayudaría a eliminar aquella extraña atracción que poseía. Quizá abochornar a Syaoran Li, y ser presente de ello, era la única manera de eliminar cualquier admiración inexplicablemente generada hacia él y empezar a percibirlo como lo que realmente era, o sería: un simple mujeriego en calzoncillos esposado a la cabecera de una cama.

Sakura alzó la vista y observó a Tomoyo. Los ojos azules como dos gemas esperaban por una respuesta. La mirada ahora era atenta y con un toque de extraña angustia. Quizá la larga vacilación de su amiga la habían preocupado y estaba recapacitando sobre olvidarse de la apuesta, después de todo, no quería exponer a Sakura a ningún peligro.

-¿Y qué pasa si no quiero? –inquirió finalmente Sakura.

-No pasará nada. Pero, ¿qué, si en efecto, intenta seducirte? ¿Cederás a sus encantos? ¿Te alejarás de él para ser víctima de algún otro?

La interpelada frunció el ceño

-Recuerda que todavía no has adquirido malicia –le recordó sutilmente Tomoyo.

Sakura suspiró y echó a andar. Tomoyo la siguió, siempre caminado a su lado y mirándola intensamente a la espera de una respuesta.

Por fin, la obtuvo.

-Muy bien –repuso Sakura sin observarla. Su voz apenas era audible y las palabras le salían arrastradas ya que todavía poseía la zona de la mandíbula cubierta de tela gris-. Te seguiré el juego si, y sólo si Syaoran Li intenta seducirme –puso un ojo sobre Tomoyo y agregó con rapidez-: Si no, olvídate.

Miró hacia el frente. Tomoyo la imitó, su semblante estaba aliviado y sus expresiones volvieron a adoptar la dulzura típica que la caracterizaba.

-Tranquila –repuso de manera jovial, obsequiándole una sonrisa-. ¡Yo estaré pendiente de todo!

Ante eso, Sakura no tuvo más remedio que devolverle la sonrisa. A pesar de tener los labios cubiertos, sus ojos se entornaron con ternura. Al comprender que su gesto fue correspondido, Tomoyo volvió a mirar hacia el frente, sintiéndose más tranquila.

…

La clase del profesor Carter empezaba a las diez y media de la mañana. Eriol y Syaoran habían salido temprano de su residencia. Vivían compartiendo una fraternidad de dos pisos de alto. Les llevó quince minutos caminar hasta los terrenos donde se encontraban los módulos de la Escuela de Letras y Humanidades; estaban relativamente cerca.

A pesar de tener carro, Syaoran sólo lo utilizaba para viajes largos fuera de la universidad, o para tirarse a alguna chica en la ciudad. Cuando debía ir al aeropuerto y tomar un vuelo hacia Hong Kong, lo dejaba en manos de Eriol quien la mayoría de las vacaciones las pasaba estudiando en la residencia. Pero aquello no le impedía al aplicado joven ir –después de acompañar a Syaoran al aeropuerto- en busca de alguna turista, hacerse pasar por un chico simpático interesado en mostrarle la ciudad y coquetearle para después darle la cogida de bienvenida a Tokio.

El auto era famoso como punto de encuentro amoroso. Se trataba de un hermosos Audi negro; un reluciente deportivo que dilataba las pupilas de cualquier chica que gustase de los lujos y la velocidad. Syaoran y Eriol compartían un pequeño chiste privado sobre el auto: lo llamaban el "Magnífico Li" o el "Sexomóvil". Después de todo, ellos se consideraban un dúo dinámico. Los Starsky y Hutch de la universidad.

El amplio auditorio, parecido a un anfiteatro griego, estaba vacío. Syaoran volteó el rostro maquinalmente y divisó el perfil de su amigo; Eriol estaba sentado muy erguido y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, de modo que mostraba las finas arrugas que se le formaban en las comisuras de los labios, y sus también blancos dientes.

Torció el gesto. ¡Todo en Eriol era traslúcido!

-¿Por qué sonríes? Sabes que te ves un poco idiota –dijo reclinándose sobre la mesa y apoyando el mentón en los brazos, evidentemente aburrido

El interpelado hizo caso omiso al insulto y sonrió a su compañero.

-Hoy veremos a Sakura Kinomoto. Ayer volví a tener clases con ella en la tarde. ¡Es realmente una chica muy linda! Aunque la pobre no puede evitar ser víctima del regaño de un profesor. Pareciera que fuera un imán para las amonestaciones –sacudió la cabeza con lentitud, en gesto de desaprobación-. Deberías de conocerla, Syaoran –sugirió volviéndose a su amigo.

Syaoran no le dio mucha importancia.

-¿Por qué? –quiso saber.

-Nada, simplemente una sugerencia.

Eriol estiró sus brazos con las manos entrelazadas hacia delante. Suspiró.

-Nunca haremos avance alguno con la tregua si no encontramos a una chica. ¡Me estoy desesperando! No sabes las veces que he querido fumar un cigarro y tirarme a cualquier mujer atravesada. Hasta Nanase, la cocinera con redecillas en el pelo, se ve apetecible.

Syaoran exhaló aire con pesadez. Se reclinó sobre el espaldar del asiento y miró el iluminado techo del salón.

-Lo sé, créeme que no me imaginaba que esto sería tan difícil –admitió con frustración-. Mientras más dulce y amable me muestro, menos quieren intentar algo conmigo.

-Pues, no las culpo –repitió Eriol, ésta vez con suma sinceridad-. Quizá temen que las ilusiones y termines rompiéndoles el corazón.

Syaoran se rió entre dientes con irónica amargura.

-Como si antes no lo hubiera hecho.

No supo cuántos minutos estuvo ensimismado; pero cuando se erguió, alerta, al recibir un fuerte codazo de Eriol en el costado, pudo notar que el auditorio estaba lleno y que el profesor se encontraba hablando apoyado en el podio.

Fulminó a Eriol con la mirada, enojado por el fuerte golpe. Su compañero señalaba con disimulo un sitio justo frente a él. Siguió con la mirada la dirección que le indicaba el pálido índice y se encontró, a unos centímetros más abajo, una cabellera corta de color castaño. Volvió a mirar a Eriol con el entrecejo fruncido, desconcertado. El amigo comprendió el gesto y suspiró irritado; poniendo los ojos en blanco, se reclinó sobre la mesa y saludó con voz aterciopelada:

-Buenos días, Kinomoto.

Unos brillantes ojos verdes se volvieron tímidamente; luego, se entrecerraron con dulzura y una sonrisa se dibujó en los finos labios de Sakura.

-Buenos días, Eriol –respondió suavemente, apenas audible. Con rapidez el verde de sus ojos se posó sobre el rostro pasmado de Syaoran.

-¿Dormiste bien ayer en la noche? –preguntó Eriol, que estaba enterado de los malos ratos que Sakura pasaba a la hora de dormir.

-Totalmente –exclamó ella, sonriente-. Gracias por preguntar –e inclinó levemente el torso. Se iba a girar, pero Eriol la detuvo.

-Te presento a mi amigo, Syaoran Li. No sé si lo conoces…

-En absoluto –Sakura extendió su delgada mano y se presentó con amenidad-. Kinomoto Sakura.

Syaoran vaciló un segundo en darle la mano. Cuando por fin se tocaron, Sakura sintió cómo su corazón se revolcaba salvajemente en la cavidad de su pecho. Dejó de respirar y las mejillas se le inyectaron de un leve rubor color rosa. Permanecieron en aquella posición, unidos de las manos, el tiempo que dura un parpadeo… puede que dos. Fue Syaoran quien a la final y con suavidad, liberóse del agarre de Sakura al tiempo que decía con tono indescifrable:

-Mucho gusto en… conocerla, señorita Kinomoto.

Su voz era masculina, suave y armoniosa; completamente encantadora. Sakura cerró los ojos mientras apreciaba en su mente aquel embelesador tono, como si estuviera escuchando su canción favorita. Los abrió con rapidez, no queriendo que los dos jóvenes de enfrente notaran su breve ensimismamiento, y sonrió levemente inclinando el rostro para después voltearse en silencio.

Le dirigió a Tomoyo una fugaz mirada. Muy discretamente, la pelinegra le había arrastrado sobre la superficie de la mesa un trozo de papelito. Lo leyó desde lo alto.

**Se ve interesado. La apuesta va en serio: ¡coquetéale!**

Sakura gimió. Miró por detrás de su hombro, y volvió a gemir. Había cambiado de opinión. Ya no quería cortejar a Syaoran Li; le daba pena. ¡No podía emitir palabra alguna frente a él y debía de coquetearle! Se preguntó hacia dónde se escabulló aquella falsa valentía que había sentido pocas horas en la mañana. Apretó con ambas manos las sienes y sintió atinar un fuerte mareo. Violenta, se sobresaltó al recibir un codazo y volvió el rostro hacia Tomoyo, que le arrastraba otro papelito hasta colocarlo justo debajo de su vista.

**¡Apúrate!**

Sakura frunció el ceño y clavó sus verdes ojos en el rostro de su amiga.

-¡Espérate! –susurró irritada.

-¡Kinomoto!

Se levantó con brusquedad de su asiento. Reconoció la voz del profesor y no tardó en responder:

-¿S-sí, profesor?

-Las clases empezaron hace, exactamente, veinte minutos. No la detendré si necesita notificarle una urgencia a la señorita Daidouji, pero le imploraré que sea fuera del salón. Siempre y cuando no sea nada importante, tendrá que abstenerse hasta la hora del almuerzo. ¿He sido claro?

La interpelada asintió.

-Discúlpeme, profesor. No volverá a suceder –musitó en voz alta, haciendo ademán de sentarse.

-¡Kinomoto!

Sakura volvió a levantarse.

-¿S-sí, profesor?

-Le pido que saque su cuaderno y un lápiz. ¿O goza usted de memoria fotográfica y es capaz de aprenderse lo que está escrito en el pizarrón? –le hizo un gesto con la mano que abarcaba la pizarra.

Sakura soltó un mohín. Mitad del pizarrón se encontraba cubierta de una elegante caligrafía negra. ¡¿Qué tan veloz podía escribir un profesor?! Se excusó una vez más, inclinando el torso y tomó asiento en silencio sin alzar la vista. Inesperadamente, enfocó sobre la superficie de la mesa un nuevo trozo de papel. Reconoció la grácil letra de Tomoyo; la caligrafía se asemejaba a la del profesor Carter.

**Pídele a Syaoran un lápiz.**

Sakura necesitó releer el papelito unas tres veces hasta comprenderlo del todo. Estuvo por emanar un grito, pero se apresuró a taparse la boca con ambas manos. Con rapidez verificó si no era el blanco de la mirada del profesor Carter. Por fortuna, éste había retomado su labor de anotar sobre el pizarrón, exponiendo únicamente el largo del cabello platinado que le tapaba la nuca. Sakura se agazapó y dirigió una mirada asesina a Tomoyo; la muy descarada enarcó ambas cejas y apartó el rostro con superioridad.

_Pero, ¿quién se cree para comportarse de aquél modo?, _protestó Sakura para sus adentros. Le molestaba sentirse como la niña malcriada acabada de ser reprendida por la madre, así que reprimió el impulso de sacarle la lengua.

Suspiró mientras se enderezaba con cautela. Volvió a mirar sobre su hombro izquierdo, y cerró con fuerza los ojos. Se cargó de una inexistente valentía y con un hilo de voz quizá un poco agudo para su gusto, preguntó:

-¿Tienes un lápiz?

Syaoran parpadeó ante la repentina interrogante. Fijó los verdes ojos de Sakura que lo miraban intensamente y, sin pensarlo, extendió la mano. La mirada de ella iba y venía del lápiz que tenía en frente al rostro de Syaoran.

-¿No lo vas a utilizar? –inquirió con estupefacción.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros.

-No –sonrió y le guiñó un ojo-. Tengo memoria fotográfica.

Sakura fingió poner los ojos en blanco. Internamente, su traicionero corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza.

-Hum, gracias –dijo tomando el lápiz al tiempo que intentaba acompasar su respiración, súbitamente interrumpida-. Me gustan los lápices largos.

Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que ella pensaba. Jamás había intentado seducir a un chico. No sabía qué decir o cómo actuar. Era verdad que había visto en las películas a diferentes actores interpretar con desenvoltura escenas de conquista. Había leído millones de veces sobre la materia en sus libros favoritos; todas aquellas noches en las que suspiraba por encontrar a un Edward Rochester que le dijera lo feliz que lo hace, y cuánto la necesitaba a su lado. Inclusive, había escuchado las más románticas e inspiradoras canciones...

Pero a la hora de la verdad, todas aquellas ñoñerías no entraban al caso. No existía probabilidad alguna de embelesar a Syaoran con una caja de bombones, cantándole una serenata, o comprándole un _bouquet_ de sus flores favoritas. Ni siquiera sabía cuáles eran sus flores favoritas y, de todos modos, ¿acaso los hombres tenían flores favoritas?

Con el rostro a punto de ebullición y sintiéndose completamente idiota, se acomodó derecha en su asiento. Observó fugazmente a Tomoyo a través de sus pestañas; la pelinegra estaba riéndose de lo lindo al lado de ella, cubriéndose los labios con el puño de su perfecta y blanca mano. _¡Fantástico! _Apenas saliera del salón se encargaría de echarle toda la culpa a Tomoyo. Primero: evitaría cruzarse con Syaoran; aunque lo más probable sería que _él_ la evitara a ella. Segundo: culparía a Tomoyo de todas y cada una de sus vergüenzas y, en venganza, se rehusaría a posar para ella y sus proyectos. _¡Veamos qué harás con eso, Tomoyo!, _la desafió en silencio. Y tercero: se escondería –como buena cobarde– en las profundidades de su habitación para salir nunca jamás.

La clase transcurrió con rapidez mientras Sakura ideaba distintos planes para escabullirse de la mirada de Syaoran, a la vez que intentaba prestar atención. No obstante, ninguna de las dos metas parecía surtir efecto. Hasta que todos los alumnos se levantaron, Sakura no fue consciente de que la clase había finalizado. Se levantó violenta, recogiendo sus entes de estudio y echó a caminar con la vista baja, sin importar tropezarse con algún individuo. Ni siquiera quiso esperar a Tomoyo.

-Kinomoto.

La llamó una voz masculina. Sakura se encontraba encarando el vano de la puerta del salón, a sólo unos centímetros de poder exitosamente realizar su plan.

Pero se detuvo, inconsciente. Controlada por una irresistible voz, que sin tener culpa la hechizaba. Permaneció quieta, debatiéndose si responder al llamado, o salir corriendo. Finalmente, se volvió lenta y vacilante; enfocó unos ojos ámbar.

-Me preguntaba si… -Syaoran no terminó la oración. Su tono era agradable, pero poseía un matiz de timidez. Vaciló un instante y luego continuó más seguro de sí mismo-. ¿Puedo invitarte a tomar un café mañana temprano?

Sus ojos seguían clavados en los de Sakura. La mirada era compungida a pesar de que un tenue brillo de esperanza se asomaba en el dorado del iris.

-Yo… -Sakura tartamudeó y las rodillas le flaquearon.

-¿Estarás ocupada?

-¡No! –gritó, sorprendida de su irreflexiva sinceridad-. Es sólo que…

Dejó correr la frase acariciándose la frente con la mano derecha. Suspiró. El estómago le cosquilleaba y la garganta se le estaba secando. Alzó la vista y miró el rostro expectativo de Syaoran. ¿Cómo podía resistirse a aquél rostro?

-Un café está bien –fue lo que pudo proferir al observar de lejos a Tomoyo mirándola con ojos incitantes, animándola a aceptar la invitación.

-Mañana en la cafetería a las nueve.

Parecía más una pregunta que una afirmación. Syaoran sonreía levemente, pero sus ojos seguían cautelosos esperando en cualquier momento a que Sakura cambiara de opinión y rechazara la invitación.

-A las nueve está bien –le aseguró ella, sonriente.

Syaoran profirió un suspiro de alivio a un volumen lo suficientemente alto para que sólo sus oídos lo escucharan.

-Entonces, nos vemos mañana –sonrió y echó a andar con Eriol pisándole los talones.

-Sí, hasta mañana -se despidió ella; luego, intercambió miradas con Tomoyo. Sakura en ningún momento se dio cuenta de cuándo Syaoran se giró una última vez, esperando todavía a que ella cancelara el encuentro.

* * *

(N. de A): Capítulo cinco. ¡_Eshoooo_, Syaoran invitó a Sakura!

Debo decir que: me gusta este capítulo; me sentí orgullosa cuando lo releí. ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, también!

Ojalá todos los capítulos me salieran tan largos y tiernos como éste (T____T)

Pero en fin, uno es presa del grado de inspiración en sus ideas. ¡Oh!

¡Muchas gracias por los _reviews_! Disfruto mucho leerlos. A aquellos ánonimos, pienso escribirles por aquí (no quiero que se queden sin respuesta):

uri_storm: Muchas gracias, linda. Espero y hayas disfrutado también los otros capítulos. Y que gustes de éste, igualmente.

Kamille: Nena, como siempre: ¡esperando _full throttle_ tu comentario! XD  
Sorry por la confusión, lo que pasó fue que uní capítulos. Je!

A los de cuenta, sí se los mando por correo. Les llega, ¿verdad?

¡Besos! Y recuerden; para cualquier crítica, queja o comentario: pulsar botón R.


	7. Conversaciones

Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las CLAMP. Tanto en historia como en diseño.

* * *

**6**

**CONVERSACIONES**

Syaoran se levantó emocionado, como un adolescente en su primer día de clases: agobiado por los nervios, pero entusiasmado ante la perspectiva de realizar nuevas amistades y de, posiblemente, conocer a una futura noviecita.

El corazón le latía rápidamente y con fuerza; dificultándole la respiración y haciéndole temblar levemente las manos. Pasó más tiempo de lo habitual frente al espejo contemplando su imagen, chequeando el talle de su camisa, y acomodando –sin mucho éxito– la desordenada cabellera de color castaño.

Una vez contento con su apariencia, se apresuró a salir de la habitación y bajó trotando las escaleras. Despidió fugazmente a Eriol, que se encontraba desayunando huevos revueltos con tostadas en la cocina. Tomó las llaves que guindaban en el portallaves, colgado justo al lado de la puerta de entrada, y salió de ésta encaminándose a paso veloz hacia la cafetería de la universidad.

Sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas.

Sakura, en cambio, se sentía como una niña de tres años que afrontaba su primer día de preescolar lejos de la protección de los brazos de la madre: indefensa, temerosa hasta el punto de romper a llorar, y sin tener ganas de ir.

Durante toda la noche estuvo agitada, dando vueltas en la cama sin poder lograr dormir. No tuvo más remedio que levantarse en la madrugada a prepararse una taza caliente de manzanilla con la esperanza de que el aroma de la hierba le aturdiera sus sentidos y le controlara el estrés. Pero el líquido de planta medicinal no causó efecto alguno en ella; de modo que permaneció ansiosa por el resto de la noche.

El agua caliente de la ducha, junto al sonido que emanaba la lluvia de finos chorros transparentes al chocar contra la tensa piel de su cuerpo y recorrerla, hasta expandirse sobre la dura superficie de la blanca tina, pudo finalmente relajarle los músculos contraídos del rostro, el cuello y la espalda. Terminado el baño –y consciente de no poderlo alargar más– Sakura se deslizó fuera del húmedo ambiente, acurrucándose en la suavidad de su toalla.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los nervios empezaran a apoderarse de su pulso, estremeciéndole la piel, cuando cayó en cuenta de que no se había ocupado la noche anterior de seleccionar la ropa para el día de hoy. Se recordó con rapidez que _solamente_ iría a tomar un café junto a Syaoran Li; así que una blusa y unos decentes jeans funcionarían. A la final, decidió ponerse una franela manga larga de algodón blanco, con un pronunciado escote en "V" (para sentirse físicamente capacitada en realizar el plan de seducción), combinada con unos jeans ceñidos. Se apresuró dentro al baño para secarse el cabello.

Ya arreglado, se hizo una pequeña cola de caballo la cual no daba convicción alguna de permanecer por mucho tiempo en su lugar. Se soltó varios mechones a los lados del rostro y peinó con la punta de los dedos el flequillo. Acomodó la mochila, sacó las llaves de uno de los compartimientos, se calzó sus irrevocables zapatillas de punta redonda y… permaneció quieta, como estatua, frente a la puerta, ideando una excusa para faltar a su reunión.

Tras sentir que no tenía escapatoria alguna, Sakura abandonó el apartamento gimiendo y arrastrando los pies.

Divisó después de unos cuántos metros la silueta de Syaoran que la esperaba paciente en la entrada de la cafetería. Entornó los ojos con recelo, intentando leer la curiosa escritura impresa en el torso de la camiseta del joven.

_¿"Make love, not babies"? Vaya, al menos es sincero, _pensó frunciendo los labios a medida que se acercaba a él.

-Buenos días. Unos quince minutos más, y pensaría que no vendrías –la saludó Syaoran en tono amable, pero seductor. No obstante para los oídos de Sakura, cualquier tono que emplease Syaoran sonaba seductor.

-Discúlpame, pero olvidé advertirte de mis frecuentes retrasos –admitió ella, un poco apenada.

Syaoran se limitó a sonreírle. Abrió con galantería la puerta de cristal e hizo un gesto con la mano invitándola a entrar primero. Se dirigieron hacia los mostradores a través de los cuales se divisaban jugosas filas de panecillos, y todo tipo de surtidos.

-¿Qué te provoca… un café, un dulce? –preguntó él, acomodándose en la fila.

-Este… un café con leche, por favor.

-¿Algo de comer?

Sakura vaciló.

-No, gracias –respondió dulcemente. Tomó asiento en uno de los mesones redondos para dos personas.

Mientras esperaba con el rostro apoyado sobre la palma derecha, observó al hijo pequeño de una familia de turistas que desayunaban platos típicos japoneses. No era extraño encontrarse con familias extranjeras, paseando por los campos de _Todai,_ como si se tratara de una atracción turística. Sonrió con afecto cuando el niño volvió el rostro, de forma involuntaria, topándose con su mirada.

-¿Te gustan los niños?

Syaoran había regresado y posaba una charola sobre la superficie de la mesa, facilitándole el café.

-Sí, lo normal –le contestó ella, con un rápido movimiento de hombros. Colocó la taza de porcelana entre ambas manos para conservar el calor-. No he tenido mucho contacto con niños pequeños, en mi familia yo soy la menor. Pero por alguna desconocida razón los niños se me acercan.

Saludó de lejos al pequeño que le sonreía avergonzado y la señalaba con un dedo, al tiempo que con la otra mano hacía ademán para llamar la atención de la madre. La señora alzó el rostro y Sakura le ejecutó una pequeña reverencia. Syaoran se había sentado y la observaba con atención, bebiendo de su taza de café expreso. Ella advirtió el escrutinio de los hermosos ojos color ocre, y quiso desviar la conversación de su persona.

-¿A ti te gustan los niños? –preguntó con manifiesta curiosidad. Pero al cabo de un segundo se arrepintió y empezó a excusarse con las palmas abiertas. Había olvidado lo obvio-. No, discúlpame.

-¿Qué? –le inquirió Syaoran con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Lo siento, no debí… No, teniendo la respuesta justo frente a mis ojos.

Syaoran parpadeó confundido. Se echó un rápido vistazo en busca de algo fuera de lugar, una mancha, quizá, sobre la camiseta. No encontró nada extraño y alzó el rostro, todavía desconcertado. Entonces, Sakura lo señaló con la mano, a él y a su sincera camiseta.

El entrecejo se le volvió a fruncir. Una vez más, bajó la vista; para luego alzarla sonriente y con ojos juguetones al comprender.

-_Esto_ –dijo, haciendo un voluntario hincapié en la palabra. Sostenía con los dedos índice y pulgar tela de la camisa–, fue una broma de Eriol. En respuesta yo le regalé una que decía: _I'll have your babies, Brad._

Rió divertido, recreando el momento en su imaginación. Sakura se unió al regodeo esbozando una sonrisa.

-Te llevas muy bien con Eriol, ¿verdad?

Syaoran se encogió de hombros.

-Somos parientes lejanos y buenos amigos. Nos conocemos desde niños.

Ella lo miró extrañada.

-Pero, él me dijo que creció en Inglaterra –discrepó. No recordaba ninguna mención por parte del joven Hiiragizawa sobre Syaoran viviendo en Europa.

-Sí, pero estudió en Japón un año de secundaria. Luego volvió al occidente, terminó allá los estudios y regresó –pausó unos segundos para saborear la bebida–. Desde entonces, estudiamos juntos.

-Entiendo.

El silencio se hizo presente de manera irremediable. Sakura apartó la vista del rostro de su acompañante, sintiéndose incómoda. Empezó a toquetear el borde de su taza, todavía llena; ejecutando movimientos circulares con la yema del dedo. De repente, Syaoran se inclinó hacia adelante.

-Discúlpame –dijo con un hilo de voz. Su expresión era suave, con un indicio de aflicción en los ojos–. Supongo que sí fue un poco inapropiado usar esta camiseta hoy.

Sakura no pudo respirar. Retrocedió hasta recostarse completamente sobre el espaldar de la silla. Él la miró con cautela, probablemente preguntándose el por qué de aquella reacción.

-Perdóname si te ofendí… –titubeó. Comenzaba a inquietarse.

-No te preocupes –respondió ella, con avidez-. No pasó nada.

Entonces, le dedicó una genuina sonrisa que lo hizo suspirar, aliviado.

-Eriol tiene un… peculiar sentido del humor –pronunció cada palabra con sumo cuidado, estudiando a Sakura con la mirada–. Mis hermanas son las únicas personas que conozco capaces de hacer bromas más pesadas que las de él.

-¿Tienes hermanas?

-_Cuatro_ –esbozó una mueca de disgusto–. Las cuatro razones por las cuales vine a estudiar a Japón.

-¿Te viniste muy pequeño?

Syaoran negó con la cabeza.

-Vine para empezar la escuela secundaria. El mayordomo de la familia, Wei, me acompañó –al pronunciar aquel nombre, sus ojos resplandecieron con honesto respeto. A Sakura le dio la impresión de que Wei era considerado un miembro importante en la familia Li, y una persona especial para Syaoran-. Es nuestra figura paterna –concluyó, sin darle mucha importancia.

Ella no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Dónde está tu padre?

El interpelado volvió a encogerse de hombros. Ahora, su semblante no mostraba ningún tipo de expresión. Sus labios no se extendieron para formar una curva, y el brillo de sus ojos se apagó.

-Murió hace mucho tiempo.

Parecía como si hubiese hablado de un tema desconocido, trivial, carente de importancia. Como si hubiese criticado una boba película de bajo presupuesto.

-Cuánto lo siento –se disculpó Sakura.

Mantuvo la vista baja compartiendo el, aparentemente, inexistente pesar de Syaoran quien sin darse cuenta había enmudecido. Ella lo comprendía a la perfección; del mismo modo que podía comprender a cualquier desconocido que hubo experimentado la muerte de un ser querido. Porque, al igual que ellos, ella también había perdido a alguien especial. A pesar de la manifiesta calma de él, de su semblante despreocupado y de su tono de voz átona… Sakura no creyó a ellos. Estaba segura de que Syaoran, muy dentro de sí, sentía la ausencia de su padre.

Empezó a acariciarse el cuello, sintiéndose culpable por haber revivido un tema tan delicado. Miró con inquietud alrededor de la cafetería en busca de algún milagro materializado del cual poder hablar para romper la atmosfera espeluznantemente tensa que se había creado. Lamentablemente, no halló nada interesante y bajó la vista, reparando en la piel expuesta de su escote.

El rostro se le llenó de picardía. Era una idea descabellada, seguramente inapropiada e imprudente. Pero estaba desesperada por volver a la vida aquellos ojos marrones, todavía apagados.

-¡¿Cuáles son tus flores favoritas?! –vociferó de manera estridente, inclinándose sobre la mesa y apretando con los brazos extendidos, sus senos.

Syaoran abrió los ojos como platos, asombrado ante la inesperada y exuberante visión. Hizo ruido al tragar.

-Pe-peonías –respondió con dificultad; en el fondo agradecido de que la palabra "peonías" iniciara de igual manera que la palabra "pechos".

Sakura sonrió divertida.

-¿Peonías? –repitió fingiendo inocencia. El joven asintió dos veces–. Son unas flores muy hermosas y también huelen muy bien. Recuerdo cuando mi padre trajo un ramo de peonías blancas. Yo tomé una, la del capullo más abierto, y me acaricié la piel con sus pétalos. Son muy suaves…

Hablaba simulando una voz ronca. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y se rozaba el relieve de su seno con la punta de una servilleta. Syaoran se mordió el labio inferior.

-Permiso, voy a ir por más café –anunció, levantándose con brusquedad.

Sakura sonrió, haciendo entrever los dientes. Abrió con disimulo un ojo y observó a un nervioso Syaoran frente al mostrador, despeinándose el cabello mientras pedía otro café. Soltó una carcajada sin poder controlarse. A siete metros de distancia, su pequeño amiguito extranjero la observó con curiosidad. Sakura alzó el dedo índice para posarlo sobre los labios en gesto universal de silencio, compartiendo el secreto con la pequeña criatura.

-Mira lo que te he traído –le habló, repentinamente desde atrás, la irresistible voz seductora. Los ojos verdes de Sakura se desviaron hacia el plato que le ponían enfrente–: Un _pie_ de cerezas.

-¡Cómo sabes que es mi favorito! –exclamó con tono inquisitivo, estupefacta.

Syaoran se sentó airoso en la silla. Encogió los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Lo supuse.

-¿Cómo? –insistió ella.

-Por tu nombre.

Ante tal respuesta, la aludida parpadeó innumerable cantidad de veces. Syaoran sonrió con suficiencia.

-"Sakura" significa flor de cerezo, ¿cierto? Supuse que te gustaba todo lo referente a aquella palabra: flores, fruto, el color de los pétalos…

Sakura no supo por qué, pero aquello intuyó una ofensa.

-También me gustan colores masculinos como el azul, el verde, y… –apartó la mirada, roja de vergüenza.

En los ojos de él se filtró la curiosidad.

-¿Y?

Se le hacía una tarea ardua disimular las expresiones bajo la incitación de aquellos fascinantes ojos ámbar. De todos modos, osó a vislumbrar el cabello color castaño. Vencida ante sus impulsos, Sakura decidió aceptar la derrota.

-Y cualquier tono de marrón –confesó en voz baja.

Siguieron conversando durante otra hora más, hasta que observó el reloj digital de la cafetería, tendido en una pared, percatándose de que se le hacía tarde para ir a clases. Estaba sorprendida de la velocidad con la que transcurría el tiempo al estar junto a Syaoran, y por la manera de cómo se abstraía de todo cuanto la rodeaba. En ese breve período de conversación, había creado un mundo privado y deslumbrante en el que sólo existía la voz de Syaoran, la sonrisa de su rostro, y el brillo de sus ojos. Un mundo en el que sólo existía Syaoran.

-Tienes clases con el profesor Asahi, ¿verdad? –afirmó él.

-Sí –respondió Sakura, considerablemente asombrada. Había empezado a recoger sus cosas.

-Eriol ve esa misma clase contigo si no me equivoco. Te acompaño.

La chica lo miró, con cierto aire de zozobra.

-Oh, no. No te molestes.

-No es ninguna molestia –aseguró él–. Igual tengo que esperar a Eriol para ver juntos clases. Además –le dedicó una sonrisa– _quiero_ acompañarte.

Sakura sintió un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. Sus piernas parecieron gelatina, y no pudo reprimir una deslumbrante sonrisa de halago. Syaoran se apresuró a pagar el desayuno. Después de abrirle otra vez la puerta de cristal como todo un caballero, se posicionó al lado de ella y caminaron juntos hasta el salón.

El profesor Asahi –un hombre extremadamente puntual– cruzó las puertas e inmediatamente llamó al orden. Sakura se había sentado delante de Eriol, con Syaoran acomodado en el pupitre de al lado. Los tres jóvenes se limitaron a saludarse con la mirada. Al principio, el salón se sumió en un indescifrable murmullo; para luego quedar en completo silencio. Sólo se oyó el carraspeo de alguna garganta, al fondo. Acto siguiente, el profesor pronunció el apellido de Sakura de manera despectiva, y la ordenó a realizar una exposición frente a la clase. Explicó que debía de resumir lo leído en unas guías dadas con anterioridad, de modo que pudiera recuperar la nota perdida.

A Sakura le latió con fuerza el corazón y sus rodillas se debilitaron, temerosas. No quería hablar en público; mucho menos frente a Syaoran Li.

-¿Quiere que le baje otros cinco puntos? O mejor aún, ¿quiere que le coloque una nota reprobatoria? De esa manera me ahorrará minutos preciosos –le amenazó el profesor con tono pedante cuando no hizo ademán alguno de levantarse a exponer.

-No, perdone. Es que…

Sakura calló. No valía la pena explicar que la única razón por la cual no reaccionaba se localizaba estático, sentado justo al lado de ella mientras la miraba con ojos irresistiblemente desconcertados. Atrapó la mirada a hurtadillas desde la comisura de sus ojos, suspiró pesadamente y se levantó aferrando el cuaderno de apuntes fuertemente contra el pecho. Por un momento, creyó que su imaginación le había jugado una broma cuando notó que Syaoran también se levantaba y, colocándose con disimulo detrás de ella, le susurró al oído:

-_¿Quieres que me vaya?_

Su aliento caliente chocó contra la fina piel del cuello de Sakura de una manera tan sutil y sensual, que cada centímetro de los músculos de ella se crispó, y cada pelito específicamente posicionado a lo largo y ancho de su menudo cuerpo se erguió en el aire.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, sin poder emitir sonido alguno por medio de su garganta. Syaoran tampoco dijo nada y después de gesticular una breve reverencia al profesor, salió del salón. Pero permaneció detrás de la puerta, secretamente asomado por la ventanilla de cristal, observándola exponer.

La mañana del viernes, Sakura la utilizó para soñar despierta y suspirar. Recorría la habitación como flotando en una nube, arriba en el inmenso azul cielo, imaginándose a lo lejos a un guapo joven de intensos ojos castaños, esperándola con una mano tendida al aire.

Un ángel con la hechizante sensualidad de un demonio.

Sintió un fuerte retortijón en el estómago y se apresuró a beber un vaso con agua para llenar aquél repentino vacío y calmar sus nervios.

Antes de darse un baño, se observó –como de costumbre– en el espejo. Se sorprendió al no reconocerse. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos pintados de un verde oscuro, acuoso y brillante; uno nunca antes visto. Normalmente, sus ojos eran claros. Podía localizar los bordes negros de las pupilas sin ningún problema. Pero esta vez, sus pupilas estaban muy dilatas. Tenía la mirada somnolienta sin siquiera experimentar sueño, o estar cansada. Desconcertada, recordó que había dormido bien.

Volvió a estudiarse fijamente el rostro y un despliegue de cólera la invadió cuando se percató de que tenía el típico rostro ilusionado de una adolescente enamorada. Enojada, abrió la llave del agua caliente del lavamanos y esperó a que su espejo se empañara para no verse más.

Intentó estudiar para el evaluativo del profesor Aoyama, pero le fue imposible. La lengua se le enredaba varias veces al pronunciar una oración en latín, y de tanto en tanto descubrióse a sí misma pronunciar el nombre de Syaoran. Frustrada sobre la colcha de su cama, empujó las guías al suelo y empezó a copiar los apuntes de la clase del profesor Carter que Tomoyo le había prestado.

Estaba muy atrasada. Sólo había copiado en su cuaderno la clase del lunes, por lo que tenía trabajo que hacer. Sin embargo, al encontrar el papelito escrito con la elegante caligrafía de la pelinegra, ordenándola que le pidiera un lápiz a Syaoran, Sakura se distrajo y empezó a garabatear en el reverso de su cuaderno el nombre del joven Li.

Gastó dos páginas y utilizó cinco estilos de letras diferentes.

Al mediodía, Sakura se había alistado para ir a almorzar con Tomoyo. Tiró de su bolso guindado torpemente de los ganchos del armario y lo colgó sobre un hombro. Recogió con malagana las pocas prendas que se habían caído al suelo debido al jalón, acomodándolas en su respectivo perchero. Luego, tomó el celular que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche y marcó el número de su amiga. Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta de entrada –ya entreabierta– y esperó.

-¿Diga? –la voz de por detrás del auricular se escuchaba exhausta y arrastrada. Sakura temió haber llamado en un mal momento.

-¿Tomoyo? Soy Sakura, llamé para confirmar sobre el almuerzo. No pensé que sería tan temprano.

Por unos segundos no se escuchó nada. Tomoyo, al rato, suspiró:

-Discúlpame, Sakura; ha sido culpa mía. Me dediqué toda la noche al nuevo proyecto. ¡Me absorbió tanto que perdí la noción del tiempo!

-No te preocupes, te comprendo –intentó consolarla–. Eres una chica muy aplicada, Tomoyo.

Sakura rechinó los dientes. ¡Era completamente lo contrario a su amiga! En vez de dedicarle el tiempo necesario, y un poco más a sus materias, había decidido que escribir el nombre de _él _en cinco letras diferentes sería mucho más productivo. _Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta_, se acusó sin parar.

-Si quieres, dame tiempo para alistarme –el tono suave de Tomoyo interrumpió su regaño interno.

No importaba por cuántas horas se trasnochaba la amiga, siempre conservaba aquel dulce matiz en su voz y la belleza en su rostro. Completamente lo opuesto a Sakura que, trasnochada, parecía un pequeño monstruo despeinado el cual jamás había llegado a ver la luz y emitía una voz tan ronca como si sufriera de bronquitis pulmonar.

-No, Tomoyo; descansa. ¿Nos vemos luego en clases?

-¡Por supuesto! –de repente, la voz de la amatista se había tornado enérgica.

Sakura sonrió.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos…

-Hasta pronto.

Cerró la puerta, tiró el bolso al suelo y caminó hacia su cama. Posó el celular en la mesita de noche y se tumbó boca arriba sobre la suave colcha con los brazos extendidos en forma de cruz. Suspiró con pesadez. El apetito se le había esfumado y se sintió nuevamente culpable por haber pasado toda la mañana ensimismada, pensando en Syaoran.

-Syaoran.

El sólo hecho de pronunciar su nombre le daba escalofríos y hacía que su corazón saltara, golpeándole con fuerza la cavidad del pecho. Jamás se había sentido tan estúpida. Estaba mal pensar en él y reaccionar de aquella manera… sintiéndose, al mismo tiempo, tan bien.

No importaba el riesgo que Syaoran supusiera para ella; Sakura en ningún momento experimentó una pizca de miedo o terror. Sí, siempre estaba nerviosa; pero era aquel tipo de nerviosismo que pronto se convertía en excitación, produciéndole adrenalina, e impulsándola a hacer alguna locura de la que jamás se arrepentiría. Se sentía como una aventurera, una trotamundos explorando territorios desconocidos a la expectativa de una nueva aventura.

Estar con Syaoran y compartir con él, era una aventura. Una tan grande que no quería que acabara.

Su estómago se retorció de dolor cuando recordó que ella debía de ser la que le pusiera fin a aquel embelesamiento. Se volteó exasperada, hasta sentir la suavidad de las telas en su mejilla. Había llegado a un acuerdo con Tomoyo y tenía que llevarlo a cabo palabra por palabra si no quería que su amiga de sentidos agudos notara su repentina fascinación. Sabía que Tomoyo la reprocharía si revelaba alguna simpatía por Syaoran Li. El sermón sería tan grande que Sakura terminaría deprimida por haber sido tan ciega si él resultaba ser el canalla que decían que era y, en un momento de distracción por parte de ella, se aprovechaba de su calidez.

Pero, ¿qué pasaría si él realmente no fuera así? ¿Qué pasaría si todas aquellas habladurías que se escuchaban en la universidad fueran, en efecto, habladurías? Una mala publicidad que manchaba su imagen ¿Y si Syaoran era capaz de sentir un interés benévolo y genuino hacia alguien?

_¿Y si de verdad siente interés en mí? _Sakura se estremeció al no oír una posible respuesta a su propia interrogante. No podía ilusionarse porque, después de todo, no conocía a Syaoran como persona y lo único que evidenciaba su forma de ser eran las palabras de las cuántas chicas que habían estado con él para terminar, cada una, con el corazón roto.

Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron y el corazón le latió con pesar. Había ocurrido lo que ella más temía y suponía no debía de pasar: sus sentimientos se interpusieron. Se sentía inevitablemente atraída por el mujeriego más grande de toda la universidad. Ahora abarcaba la esperanza de convertirse en la heroína de la historia, para salvarlo de aquella vida excesiva y vivir por siempre feliz a su lado.

¿Por qué tenía que estar anhelando un cuento de hadas?

Camino a clases, Sakura aprovechó el calor que emitían los rayos del sol para disfrutarlos y mantener su mente en blanco, evitando pensar en ojos marrones y acuerdos dolorosos. Tenía los ojos rojos y levemente hinchados. Sin embargo, era consciente de que anteriormente los tuvo peor. Y que necesitó aplicarse remedios caseros, y mucho hielo en los parpados, para que el enrojecimiento pudiera pasar por una simple irritación. Estaba consciente de que la única que sospecharía de su palabra sería Tomoyo. Pero la pelinegra no debía de suponer peligro alguno si no conocía la verdadera razón por la cual estuvo llorando. Así que una buena excusa debía de bastar.

A medida que se acercaba al módulo de estudio, Sakura no pudo evitar que su corazón se sacudiera con locura cada vez que el subconsciente le traía el innecesario recuerdo de que se encontraría con Syaoran en el salón.

_¡Ya lo sé! No debes hacer fiesta por ello. Es lógico, si vemos clases juntos. Recuerda que también están Eriol y Tomoyo._ Se irritó cuando su corazón se apaciguó ante la mención de aquellos, aparentemente, no tan importantes nombres. También maldijo su fuero interno cuando se detuvo ipso facto, sin poder emitir palabra alguna, al confundir la silueta de un chico de cabellos castaños por la espalda de Syaoran. Consciente del vergonzoso error, siguió caminando, haciendo caso omiso a la fuerte desilusión que embargó todo su cuerpo.

En el salón, se sentó en su puesto sin esperar la llegada de nadie en particular. Apretaba con fuerza el borde del mesón con ambas manos, evitando voltearse cada vez que las puertas se abrían, indicando la llegada de algún estudiante. Se desencantó tan solo un poquito cuando fue Tomoyo la que se sentó a un lado. El tiempo corría y más alumnos llegaban, pero no localizaba el par de ojos topacio que tan loca la volvían. Sintió cómo el último espiro de esperanza se desvaneció de forma vertiginosa cuando sus ojos enfocaron a Eriol cruzando las puertas del auditorio… sólo. Luego llegó el profesor.

En el momento en el que el joven Hiiragizawa se sentó, Sakura se volvió para encontrase con el azul de sus ojos. Quiso preguntarle ¿dónde estaba?, ¿a dónde fue?, ¿por qué no había llegado?, ¿acaso va a venir? Pero la explosión de preguntas quedó trabada en su garganta, y no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarlo con la incógnita actuando como velo en el rostro.

-Buenos días, Sakura –saludó él, con su sonrisa de siempre.

-Buenos días, Eriol.

-¿Es amiga tuya?

Sakura frunció el ceño, sin comprender. Siguió la mirada de Eriol y descubrió que se posaba sobre el semblante de Tomoyo. Ella la estaba mirando con disimulo, desde la comisura de sus brillantes ojos.

Le tomó un instante comprender las intenciones de su pálida amiga.

-Sí, perdóname –Sakura sacudió la cabeza y aclaró su garganta–. Eriol, Tomoyo Daidouji. Tomoyo, Eriol Hiiragizawa –los presentó con educación.

Siguió observando cómo ambos jóvenes estrechaban sus blancas manos con cortesía. Arrugó la nariz al sentirse levemente desorientada cuando se percató de que ambos se parecían demasiado. Dos perfectas gotas de agua. Hasta podían hacerse pasar como hermanos.

-Y el joven Li, ¿a qué se debe su falta?

La voz de Tomoyo hizo eco en los oídos de Sakura, que inmediatamente miró a Eriol con ansiedad.

-Tuvo que hacer un viaje de emergencia a Hong-Kong. Partió ayer en la noche.

-¿Ocurrió algo malo?

Tomoyo le había quitado las palabras a Sakura de la boca. La castaña volvió el rostro para mirarla con agradecimiento. A pesar de que estuvo a punto de formular en voz alta la misma interrogante, reconoció que jamás hubiera podido trasmitir la perfecta calma y moderación empleada por Tomoyo. Para ser sinceros, Sakura se estaba muriendo de la preocupación.

-Nada serio… –Eriol calló a propósito, en busca de las palabras correctas para explicarse sin originar preocupaciones–. Su madre lo llamó en la noche; no se sentía muy bien. Syaoran quiso visitarla para cerciorarse.

Sakura asentía con lentitud, abstraída de todo lo que la rodeaba; prestándole suma atención a las palabras de Eriol. Rápidamente, el joven le sonrió y ella se sintió avergonzada.

-Vuelve este fin de semana.

Sus rodillas temblaron ante la seguridad que le confió. Se sonrojó respecto a la idea de que Eriol hubiera notado la preocupación expandirse por su rostro. Por el contrario, sabía que Tomoyo sí se había dado cuenta, y que le exigiría una explicación finalizada las clases. Sakura suspiró aliviada y esbozó una sonrisa de gratitud a Eriol. ¡Qué importaba si notó su preocupación! Después de todo, sería una buena idea que le informara a Syaoran sobre el presunto interés de la castaña hacia él. Eso le daría seguridad a Syaoran para que siguiera con la jugarreta de mostrarse verdaderamente interesado. De esa manera, Sakura podría mantenerse centrada en su meta de esposarlo a la cabecera de alguna cama.

_Y también podría pasar más tiempo junto a él._

Se acomodó derecha en su asiento, no sin antes posar los ojos sobre Tomoyo quien la miraba con la barbilla levantada, mostrándose cauta.

La clase del profesor Carter transcurrió con increíble lentitud. Sakura sabía que aquello se debía a la falta de cierta persona, y a su desmesurado deseo de que se hiciera fin de semana. La ansiedad la carcomía hasta el tuétano de los huesos. Concluyó que lo que estaba experimentando no era más que un mero capricho. Uno muy infantil, porque Syaoran no era nadie importante. Un simple –aunque muy guapo– conocido no tenía derecho alguno de originar tanto aturdimiento sobre la psique de una persona. ¡Y esa persona no tenía derecho de permitir aturdirse con tal gravedad!

Terminada la hora de clase, Sakura y Tomoyo emprendieron camino hacia la cafetería en busca de sustento, antes de asistir a sus próximas materias. Sakura no había comido nada en todo el día y sentía cómo su estómago crujía del dolor. Sin embargo, sólo se compró una bebida: quería castigarse de alguna manera por su inexorable comportamiento. Caminó por entre los mesones, siguiendo los cabellos de Tomoyo sin prestarle atención a su alrededor. Estaba confundida con respecto a la partida de Syaoran. Él no le había informado nada sobre el viaje. Es verdad que Eriol le había asegurado que fue algo imprevisto. No obstante, Syaoran no le mencionó nada sobre el estado de su madre.

De repente, Sakura se alarmó y se culpó a sí misma por la ausencia de Syaoran. En menos de un minuto, la castaña se había sumergido en un mar de innecesarias e ilógicas preocupaciones que la convertían a ella en la razón del escape del joven. Fue Tomoyo quien, con un fuerte golpe de palmas, atrajo su atención.

-Espero que tu estado de ánimo no se deba a la falta del joven Li en clases –le dijo con tono petulante–. Me sentiría muy defraudada si fuera cierto.

Sakura miró el suelo. No estaba de ganas para soportar el escudriño de los ojos de Tomoyo.

-Sabes que no es nada tuyo para que te preocupes por él.

La castaña alzó la vista con intensidad.

-Lo sé, y no estoy desanimada por ello –mintió.

Tomoyo entornó los ojos. No le había creído ni una sola palabra y la estudiaba con arrogante suficiencia.

-¿A no?

Sakura se irritó.

-No –dijo secamente–. Es sólo que… ideé un nuevo plan de insinuación. Tenía muchas ganas de llevarlo a cabo.

-_Un nuevo plan…_

Las palabras de Tomoyo sonaron con agrio cinismo. Sakura apretó los dientes. Le tomaría mucho más que unas tontas mentiras engañar a Tomoyo. No sabía que otro camino tomar, así que siguió mintiendo.

-Sí, fue toda una satisfacción reconocer lo bien que respondía Syaoran Li. Siento mucho si no te conté que la invitación de ayer terminó siendo un éxito… Lo fue, y estoy muy animada por esta apuesta que hicimos, es divertida –hablaba con rapidez; como si hubiese memorizado el diálogo de algún libreto.

Tomoyo ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado con los labios fruncidos. Luego, sonrió.

-Sabía que el joven Li estaba interesado en ti. ¡Me da mucho gusto que le encuentres lo divertido al asunto, Sakura! –la aludida le sonrió. No obstante, la voz de Tomoyo se tornó seria–. Pero todavía me preocupa que llegues a simpatizar con él. No sé que tan difícil sería para ti superarlo…

_Sería horriblemente difícil, Tomoyo; _reveló Sakura, para sus adentros.

-No te preocupes, no pasará nada –decidió responder.

Por alguna razón, no pudo evitar sentir que aquello sonó, más como si intentara convencerse a sí misma, que a su pálida amiga. Tomoyo sonrió dulcemente. Abrió su botella de agua mineral y bebió a través de un pitillo. Se apresuró a preguntarle con naturalidad:

-¿Podrías hacerme una visita el domingo en la tarde? Tengo algo que mostrarte; ya sabes, para compensar lo del almuerzo de hoy.

La tensión se esfumó y Sakura recuperó su entusiasmo de siempre.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué quieres mostrarme?

-Es una sorpresa.

Tomoyo zanjó la conversación con infantil misterio, haciendo que Sakura se quedara corta. Sabía que las sorpresas de Tomoyo no eran sus favoritas, ya que siempre terminaba frente a las cámaras, envuelta en vestidos inusuales y posando para el nuevo anuncio publicitario de alguna imaginaria compañía. No le quedó de otra que asentir a regañadientes.

"¡No sabes lo mucho que te va a gustar!" fueron las palabras que emitió Tomoyo, antes de que ambas chicas se despidieran para encaminarse por separado a su siguiente clase. "Oh, me lo puedo imaginar" fue la respuesta rechinante de Sakura.

Y aquella insignificante noticia fue la que permitió distraerla, y que el recuerdo de Syaoran quedara en segundo plano por el resto de la tarde… en incluso el sábado.

...

Los chorros de la ducha relajaron la tensión de su cuerpo y calentaron los músculos duros de sus hombros. Para Sakura, los recuerdos del día viernes parecían lejanos. Hoy eran un nuevo día, y tenía planes por hacer. Los domingos eran los mejores para visitar Tokio. La ciudad se encontraba repleta de gente y los negocios permanecían abiertos hasta tarde la noche, complaciendo los caprichos de turistas y ciudadanos.

Sakura sentía una urgencia por respirar el smog característico de la ciudad. De vez en cuando, se antojaba de presenciar el atolondre y peligro que eran capaces de brindar las grandes capitales. No porque fuera una aventurera aclamada, al contrario, era sumamente cobarde. Pero debía de complacer las necesidades típicas de una joven.

Hoy era el día en que sucumbiría ante sus instintos de mujer y se transformaría en una compradora compulsiva, rastreando y entregándose al olor de las ofertas.

Se envolvió en su suave toalla de algodón egipcio y lino, y se apresuró a elegir un conjunto. El ambiente estaba fresco, por lo que no optaría por nada sumamente escotado. Vestida en unos jeans desteñidos, y una fina camiseta cubierta por un amplio cárdigan morado, Sakura peinó su cabello y se apresuró a salir del condominio.

Dirigióse hacia la estación de buses de la universidad. Aquella quedaba a dos kilómetros de su residencia. No contaba con nadie quien la pudiera llevar, así que tuvo que conformarse con caminar. Eso no suponía molestia alguna; Sakura estaba acostumbrada a recorrer grandes distancias con solamente el uso de sus piernas. Le agradaba pasar rato al aire libre.

Le tomó unos treinta minutos, a paso moderado, llegar a la estación de buses y comprar un ticket para la ciudad de Tokio. Por un instante, sintió el deseo de ir a Tomoeda y darle una sorpresa a su familia. No veía a su padre ni hermano desde hace más de un mes. La última vez que apreció el calor de sus brazos había sido como despedida, el día del viaje. Tenía tantas ganas de verlo y contarle con detalles todas sus experiencias, así como sorprenderlo con regalos, a él y a su hermano. Pero reprimió con desazón el deseo. No traía nada de aquello consigo ni tampoco gozaba del tiempo necesario. Después de Tokio, Sakura había quedado en ir a la casa de Tomoyo para descubrir su sorpresa.

Por ahora se limitaría a continuar conversando por teléfono con su padre. Quizá el próximo fin de semana lo visitaría y pasaría el par días en su compañía.

Esperó pacientemente la llegada del bus y, una vez arribado, tomó asiento apoyando la cabeza contra la fría superficie de la ventanilla. Cerró los ojos y se sumió en un corto sueño.

Podía visualizar el alboroto de Tokio: a las personas de diferentes etnias caminando de aquí para allá, como si se tratasen de animaciones de un juego de video. Podía escuchar el ronroneo de los autos y el gritar enérgico de los vendedores ambulantes. Oler el delicioso aroma que emanaban los restaurantes y también dar oídos al batir de alas de los pájaros que se alimentaban de migas de pan en las plazas concurridas.

De vez en cuando, necesitaba olvidarse de la tranquilidad que representaba _Todai_ para perderse en el bululú de la ciudad. No obstante, lo cierto era que, para Sakura, la ciudad no representaba emoción potente en comparación con lo que sentía al estar cerca de Syaoran Li.

A medida que el bus reducía la velocidad, Sakura se programó mentalmente para distraerse de sus usuales pensamientos y ocupar su atención en las miles de prendas que estaba por regalarse. No era una aficionada a las compras. Compraba sólo lo necesario, ya que carecía de paciencia para ir de almacén en almacén probándose prendas tras prenda. ¡Oh, sí! Podía sentarse por horas a esperar a quién fuera sin hacer absolutamente nada, pero ¿probarse ropa?... ¡una tortura!

Sin embargo, ella se entendía. Solamente en los pocos momentos especiales, cuando los planetas se alineaban en el espacio formando una recta perfecta: un día como hoy, necesitaba recorrerse los escaparates habidos y por haber de la ciudad de Tokio para comprar, comprar y comprar. Era una especie de anestésico que la hacía sentirse tan de maravilla al final del día, que no llegaba a presenciar los ataques de histeria que usualmente la invadían cuando realizaba una adquisición a un precio excesivamente costoso, fuera de lo normal, que sobrepasaba los límites de su cuenta. Porque, al fin y al cabo, el gasto no había sido en vano, y se sentía mejor.

Las calles de la ciudad estaban atestadas, tanto, que la expresión "no cabe ni un alma" tenía significado literal. Aunque a Sakura no le molestó. Cuando bajó del autobús se encaminó entre la oleada de personas con mucha naturalidad, a pesar de que muy seguido debía de bajar la vista para saber si permanecía sobre la acera y no se había radicado involuntariamente hacia la carretera.

Disfrutaba de la energía cosmopolita y de los almacenes que orgullosamente mostraban sus mercancías a través de las vitrinas. Chequeó el reloj de mano antes de emprender camino hacia el Este. Eran apenas las diez de la mañana y tenía hasta las cuatro para entretenerse con el aturdimiento de Tokio. Luego, se devolvería a la universidad e iría a visitar a Tomoyo. Procuraría regresar temprano a casa para dedicarle tiempo a sus deberes universitarios. No podía seguir llenándose la cabeza de incoherencias y demás barbaridades sentimentales. Existían cosas mucho más importantes que un embelesamiento temporal e infantil. El estudio y el orgullo personal debían de ocupar el primer puesto como alternativas en su lista mental de lo que realmente importaba. Aquel par de ojos marrones y las sensaciones de júbilo que azotaban su corazón, debían estar de últimas; justo después de la opción "procurar comer una manzana con cuchillo y tenedor".

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, irritada. Hablar sola e ir gesticulando con el rostro sin razón aparente, no era lo más cuerdo por su parte. ¿Desde hace cuánto había empezado a sumergirse profundamente en sus pensamientos? ¿Acaso antes lo hacia con tanta frecuencia?

No quiso responderse por miedo a volver a dejarse llevar.

-Disculpe, señorita. Pero no creo que dentro del escaparate quepa una prenda más.

Aquello era una afirmación literal que la joven vendedora realizó en voz alta mientras sostenía con ambos brazos la nueva pila de ropas que Sakura había pedido probarse.

-Entonces páseme solamente el vestido, por favor. No tengo ninguno.

La joven resopló iracunda, e hizo caso a la petición de la castaña. Con desgana, buscó el único vestido engurruñado en el desorden de prendas y lo tiró por la abertura superior del escaparate. Aquel aterrizó justo encima de la cabeza de Sakura.

-_¡Gracias!_ –gruñó con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Se estaba desvistiendo cuando escuchó los quejidos de la vendedora. A decir verdad, no le importó haberla exasperado. Después de todo, la joven se regodearía de felicidad cuando recibiera su pago habitual con el dinero que –en buena parte– le proveería la misma Sakura a la final. No debía de sentirse culpable por las molestias causadas ya que, cuando se encontraba a punto de regalar casi todo su dinero de un solo tirón, alterar los nervios de una simple empleada no tenía importancia. De hecho, aquella muchacha era una estúpida malagradecida. Si perder una gran cantidad de dinero en ropa que, probablemente, jamás usaría por haber sido producto de un capricho, significa, perturbar los humores de las vendedoras: ¡que así sea!

Dio media vuelta y observó con lujuria el escote que revelaba la lisa piel de su espalda. El corto vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a su menuda figura; como si se tratase de una segunda piel. Sakura no le daba mucha importancia a su apariencia, pero podía reconocer cuándo una pieza le lucía. Y este moderno vestido de textura metalizada y audaces lentejuelas lo hacia de maravilla, acentuando buena parte de su potencial físico.

Dedicó varios minutos a contemplarse en el espejo, mientras se probaba diferentes vestimentas. Sinceramente, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía el quererse y apreciarse uno mismo con tanto descaro e inmoderado orgullo. Volvió a probarse un nuevo conjunto y una tunante sonrisa le iluminó el rostro al reparar en lo bien que se veía. Decidió comprarse todas, y cada una de las prendas probadas. No obstante, al encontrarse frente a la caja un escalofrío le recorrió la nuca cuando perdió el seguimiento de la suma que iba llevando la cuenta.

Quizá había exagerado demasiado…

A una velocidad agobiante, los brillantes numeritos verdes cambiaban y se multiplicaban en la oscura pantalla de la computadora. Sakura tragó en seco, ¡¿por cuánto tiempo iban a seguir titilando?! No tardó mucho para que la impaciencia se apoderara de sus extremidades y empezara a golpear la superficie del suelo con la punta del zapato. Diez prendas después, Sakura fue consciente del monto total de la compra. Sintió cómo sus ojos de aguaron ante tan horrorosa cantidad de cifras. Exhaló aire dolorosamente porque no le quedaba de otra que pagar.

_¡Sakura Kinomoto, tienes netamente prohibido comprarte ropa por, digamos, los diez años restantes de tu vida!_ se regañó sin piedad, al tiempo que salía de la tienda, arrepentida. Ojeó rápidamente las dos grandes bolsas de papel glasé rellenas hasta el tope de telas coloridas, y cayó en cuenta de la exageración que había cometido. En un santiamén la confiada y coqueta Sakura de frente al espejo se había convertido en una desgarbada joven que no cesaba de quejarse.

En las afueras de la ciudad, la calidez recorría todo el largo de sus cuerpos y hacía vibrar cada uno de sus músculos con algarabía. Los imponentes edificios que se erigían sobre el asfalto, intimidaban y sorprendían los ojos de los diversos turistas afortunados en probar el elixir tecnológico de Tokio. Además de los impetuosos árboles bien cuidados, de los jóvenes extravagantes, vestidos con las últimas tendencias de la vanguardia, y de los diferentes espectáculos de bailes y trucos deportivos en patinetas, los flashes de las cámaras eran otras de las características que sellaban a la ciudad de Tokio como metrópoli magistral.

Sakura podía percibir un leve sentimiento de orgullo nacional cuando estudiaba el semblante de viajeros y demás turistas que se maravillaban con cualquier evento que ofrecía la ciudad. Era agradable presenciar las diferentes sonrisas y expresiones de asombro que se dibujaban en los rostros occidentales. Parecía que, para los turistas, hasta lo más trivial de Tokio merecía la pena tomarle una foto. Sakura se encontraba sentada en la banca de una de las plazas. Había recorrido varios kilómetros y las bolsas le pesaban. Tenía las manos levemente sonrojadas y los músculos de las pantorrillas se contraían y relajaban muy rápidamente.

Permaneció largo rato observando a un grupo de jóvenes bailar al son del ritmo pegajoso del hip-hop que emitían las cornetas de un descomunal radio. Todos los integrantes eran hombres jóvenes que usaban anchos pantalones en colores estridentes. La desnudez de sus pectorales se veía resplandecer debido a una capa perlada de sudor. Sakura persistió un buen rato absorta; golpeteando el suelo con sus pies mientras seguía el _beat_ de la música, a la vez que observaba a los ávidos bailarines dar piruetas en el suelo.

-¡Eh, Sakura!

Una voz conocida la hizo aterrizar. Se giró frenéticamente.

Por un momento creyó que estaba alucinando: no era habitual escuchar aquella voz fuera de la universidad. Aturdida, sacudió la cabeza al no ver a nadie que le era familiar.

-¡Sakura, por aquí!

La voz se hizo claramente perfecta por encima del ruido de la música y pudo tener una idea de dónde provenía. Volteó el rostro a su izquierda. Por poco se desmaya cuando sus ojos –ahora abiertos de par en par– divisaron el afable semblante de Eriol saludándola con una mano y, justo detrás de él, también caminaba hacia ella Syaoran Li.

...

Ser sincero es obrar con honestidad.

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando Eriol le preguntó a Sakura si contaba con tiempo para acompañarlos a tomar un café.

_¡Por supuesto que no!_ gritó una voz en su interior. En vez de eso, Sakura debía seguir su camino para llegar a la estación del metro y emprender rumbo hacia la universidad. A pesar de que el tiempo había trascurrido con increíble velocidad, todavía seguía en pie el plan de ir a visitar a Tomoyo. _¡Excúsate, da media vuelta y lárgate!_ volvió a reprocharle aquella fastidiosa vocecilla que hablaba desde atrás de su cabeza, y que aparecía en los momentos más inoportunos. _¡No puedes abandonar a tu mejor amiga ni tus quehaceres por ellos… y mucho menos por él!_

Sakura sabía muy bien a quién se refería como _él_.

-Entonces Sakura, ¿te nos unes?

Eriol había interrumpido el ensimismamiento de la castaña con su amigable pregunta. Al igual que Syaoran, él también envolvía el tono de su voz con un matiz de sensualidad al hablar. Otorgándole, de manera diversa, cierta capacidad a ser irresistible. Era una sensación extraña, pero no podías rechazar las invitaciones que Eriol formulaba ni aunque te lo propusieras. Si llegaba a hacerlo, Sakura presentía que una sensación de culpabilidad se extendería por todo su cuerpo. Aquellas palabras del joven Hiiragizawa casi sonaron como un ruego.

-¿Le ocurre algo? –esta vez, fue Syaoran quien habló. Se había inclinado hacia el oído de Eriol para susurrar la pregunta. No obstante, Sakura le había comprendido con claridad. Podía escuchar y reconocer aquella voz donde fuera y a cualquier volumen.

-Sí, por supuesto –dijo en respuesta.

Eriol entornó los ojos.

-Sí, por supuesto: ¿te ocurre algo? O sí, por supuesto: ¿nos acompañas?

Parecía que se estaba divirtiendo.

Sakura se rió de ella misma.

-Sí, por supuesto: les acompaño a tomar un café –contestó con la cabeza levemente gacha, mirando las hojas esparcidas sobre el suelo de asfalto.

_¡Al diablo con la sorpresa de Tomoyo!_ se dijo para sus adentros. Es verdad que la honestidad trae, a la larga, sus recompensas. Pero en esta ocasión, Sakura había decidido no serlo y tirar por la borda su distintivo de amiga ejemplar. Porque lo único que quería estaba justo en frente a sus narices, y era dueño de unos hermosos ojos ámbar: era él.

Sakura rompía a reír muy a menudo en las conversaciones de Eriol y Syaoran. No recordaba la última vez que había disfrutado tanto de hablar con alguien. Quizá el motivo era porque nunca se había topado con personas tan elocuentes como aquellos dos chicos.

O quizá porque era muy olvidadiza.

Eriol y Syaoran –especialmente el primero– eran muy enérgicos y sus personalidades brillaban; contagiando de alegría a toda persona que los rodeaba. A pesar de Syaoran ser mucho más reservado y de sólo limitarse a sonreír, realizando un comentario por lo bajo cuando le parecía debido, emitía calidez. Y a Sakura le agradaba acurrucarse en ella. Para entonces, se le había olvidado dónde estaba y el motivo por el que se encontraba en dicho lugar. Tomoyo y su supuesta sorpresa eran recuerdos, lamentablemente, ya muy lejanos. No quería retomarlos porque, si lo hacía, sería consciente de que toda aquella inusual felicidad que estaba experimentando se esfumaría, abriendo paso a la Sakura preocupada de todo los días.

Se preguntó si siempre había sido así.

Durante unos segundos, el sonido estridente de las risas desapareció mientras intentaba buscar en el fondo de su ser alguna pista o prueba que le evidenciara si siempre se había comportado con tanta… insipidez.

¿Había sido eternamente una joven insustancial? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había sonreído con sincero manifiesto de felicidad?

Creyó que aquellas dos preguntas jamás encontrarían una respuesta tangible; pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de resignarse, una imagen se asomó en su mente. Parecía como si estuviese proyectando una diapositiva desde sus ojos hacia el interior de su cabeza.

La imagen hizo que su estómago sufriera un fuerte retortijón: era ella, alegre y sonriente. Su rostro irradiaba una brillante luz, y sus ojos parecían dos llamaradas verdes. Estaba junto a Tomoyo, compartiendo un magnífico helado en el vasto jardín que rodeaba la mansión en la cual vivía la pelinegra. No recordaba con exactitud cuándo había ocurrido, pero sabía que era un episodio de no hace mucho tiempo. La imagen cambió con rapidez sin que ella fuese consciente de haberlo pedido. Ahora, estaba sentada frente al volante del modesto Sentra de Touya, su hermano, aprendiendo a manejar. Su padre la observaba desde el asiento del copiloto intentado, sin éxito, no parecer asustado por el peculiar estilo de manejo que tenía su hija.

Sakura detuvo esa imagen por un largo momento. El rostro de su padre le hizo surgir un torrente de nostalgia que se acentuó desde la boca del estómago hacia todo su pecho. Cinco semanas sin ver a su padre y no había reparado en cuánto realmente lo extrañaba. Permaneció estudiando el afable rostro y la calidez de los pardos ojos que crecían de tamaño cuando se colocaba las gafas. Ver feliz a su padre la hacia, automáticamente, dichosa a ella. Reconocía el fuerte sufrimiento que le había causado la muerte de su madre. Pero él jamás demostró ni el más mínimo atisbo de dolor en compañía de sus hijos. Mostrarse afectado no era algo que Fujitaka Kinomoto deseara expresar. Y en vez de llorar la falta de su esposa, sonreía por la eterna felicidad que la rodeaba y que, seguramente, rodeaba a todos aquellos benévolos seres que no compartían más este mundo.

Sakura también había aprendido a sonreír por la eterna felicidad de su madre. Quién, desde donde fuera que estaba, también sonreía. La demostración clara provenía de todas aquellas fotografías que adornaban el álbum de la familia Kinomoto. Todos los días, la presencia de su madre se hacía presente a través de los portarretratos que su padre se encargaba de exponer por toda la casa. Y cada foto se convertía en un testimonio de cuán feliz siempre había sido Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

En el cine interno de Sakura, las imágenes seguían cambiando. Imágenes de ella con su hermano, imágenes de ella con el mejor amigo de su hermano, imágenes de ella y de sus amigos de la escuela. Su mente disparaba todos aquellos recuerdos que habían sido temporalmente abandonados en lo más recóndito de su subconsciente; para ahora volver, y recordarle lo feliz que siempre había sido.

Ocurrió algo inesperado.

De repente todo encajaba en su lugar, como las piezas de un rompecabezas. Aquellas imágenes guardaban, todas, algo en común. Cada una de ellas representaba los más felices momentos de la vida de Sakura, antes de empezar la universidad. Un clic silencioso resonó en su mente, las imágenes se apagaron y todo quedó a oscuras. Sin embargo, la respuesta a sus dos preguntas no podía ser más clara.

Los ojos de Syaoran que se posaban sobre su rostro ido, la hicieron salir de su abstracción. Permaneció observándolo, sin darle ninguna expresión particular a sus facciones.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –preguntó el joven mientras se inclinaba para quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia del semblante de ella.

Sakura inhaló con la boca el cálido aliento que emanaron los labios de él. Como un beso imaginario, sin contacto físico, depositó el sabor en su lengua. Sabía a café.

-No, perdona –empezó a decir con un hilo de voz–. Volví a ensimismarme.

Syaoran sonrió y adoptando una postura infantil apoyó el mentón en los brazos, que estaban cruzados sobre la mesa.

-Pues, parece un hábito en ti.

Sakura bajó el rostro.

-Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer…

El corazón se le detuvo cuando Syaoran la tomó por la barbilla con los dedos, obligándola a alzar el rostro. Los ojos dorados se clavaron en los suyos. Se le olvidó hasta el nombre.

-No tienes que disculparte por pensar –la consoló él, con ternura.

-¿D-dónde está Eriol? –le preguntó ella, nerviosa, al notar el silencio que los rodeaba. Miró de soslayo el asiento en el que hace un segundo ocupó el albino.

Syaoran soltó el rostro de Sakura inmediatamente después de que se hubo roto el contacto visual. No obstante, su cuerpo permanecía cercano, sin dar indicio a querer alejarse.

-Tuvo que buscar unos apuntes en la casa de un compañero. No hace mucho se fue.

Sakura lo miró atolondrada. Syaoran le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Mientras fantaseabas, quedamos en que iríamos a buscarlo para luego ir a cenar.

-¿Qué hora es? –quiso saber. Había visualizado en su cabeza la imagen de una ansiosa Tomoyo, esperándola. De pronto se sintió culpable.

El aludido chequeó la pantalla de su celular.

-Son las siete y media.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

El grito lo alarmó. ¡Válgame Dios, cómo transcurría el tiempo con aquellos dos! Sakura se levantó abruptamente del asiento y se apresuró a correr hacia la salida del café. Sin embargo, el joven la atrapó por la muñeca.

-Espera, no vas a dejar tus cosas aquí –dijo de pie, haciéndola girar. En seguida, le sujetó los hombros con ambas manos–. Cálmate, respira y explícate.

Fue inaudito cuando, bajo tanta aceleración, Sakura dedicó un segundo para alabar la fuerza de Syaoran.

-¡Tomoyo, universidad, tarde! –replicó sin sentido.

Él le sonrió.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la universidad?

-Sí, por favor.

Estaba inmensamente avergonzada.

-Muy bien, vamos.

Syaoran tomó sin problema el par de pesadas bolsas que descansaban sobre la superficie del suelo. Se encaminó, despreocupado, hacia la puerta de la salida.

-Pero, ¿y Eriol? –preguntó ella, aturdida. Tenía los pies adheridos al suelo y no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar.

Syaoran se giró y suspiró.

-Es verdad –le entregó una bolsa para poder buscar el celular con la mano libre. Marcó un número y esperó–. Eriol, la llevaré a la universidad, vete en metro.

Se escuchó cómo Eriol le protestaba a su amigo, antes de que éste cortara a propósito la línea.

-¡Maldito hijo de…! –fue la interjección inconclusa del albino.

Muy tranquilamente, Syaoran volvió a tomar la bolsa. Se dirigió hacia la salida y abrió una puerta trasparente.

-Ahora, sí: vámonos –dijo.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír.

Camino al estacionamiento, aprovechó para llamar a Tomoyo. Como había olvidado su celular en la mesita de noche, tuvo que pedir prestado el de Syaoran. Era de esperarse que la astuta pelinegra no tardara en preguntar a quién pertenecía aquel número desconocido. Sakura intentó en lo posible ignorar los interrogatorios con todas sus fortalezas; pero no pudo impedir quedar boquiabierta por el asombro -una vez terminado de explicarle la dirección- cuando sus ojos enfocaron al increíble compañero de Syaoran.

-¡Guau! –exclamó con sincera expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Te gusta?

Syaoran había guardado las bolsas en la cajuela y se disponía a abrirle la puerta del copiloto. Sonreía con fingida mueca de suficiencia.

-¡Es increíble! ¿Es tuyo y de Eriol?

-Sólo mío. Eriol tiene una moto.

-¡Genial!

Sakura se adentró y lo observó rodear el auto con paso entusiasta.

-Si quieres –empezó a decir él, acomodándose ya en su asiento–. Podríamos dar una vuelta, juntos; cuando tengas tiempo.

-¿En la moto de Eriol? Oh, no. Realmente me asustan.

Syaoran sonrió. Su mirada se llenó de picardía.

-¡Qué va! Recuerda que vas a estar conmigo.

Encendió el motor, hizo marcha atrás y se adentró con agilidad en el tráfico vehicular de la ciudad. Había adecuado la calefacción inmediatamente después de que Sakura empezara a temblar del frío. Ahora, adentro se estaba de maravilla: los asientos de cuero eran acogedores y la música de ambiente a un bajo volumen amansaba la atmósfera. Era de noche, por lo que todo estaba a oscuras. Únicamente eran visibles las brillantes luces de los monitores del salpicadero y las filas de motas blancas fluorescentes, pertenecientes a los faroles encargados de iluminar la carretera.

Sakura iba sentada de costado, con el cuerpo en dirección a Syaoran, quien manejaba con ambas manos al volante. De vez en cuando, sus ojos vigilantes se posaban en el rostro de ella, mirándola desde el rabillo.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –le preguntó, desviando la vista hacia la carretera.

Sakura sonrió.

-Siempre estás preguntando si me ocurre algo. ¿Tan chiflada me veo?

Los labios del joven se curvaron hacia arriba. Sakura pudo vislumbrar una sonrisa en la oscuridad.

-Para nada –hizo una mueca y continuó–: Es que, nunca he conocido a una persona tan… ¿callada?

La chica frunció el ceño ante otro inexplicable e implícito insulto. Furibunda, miró hacia el frente.

-Ya veo… –expresó con voz taimada–. Tenía entendido que no eras de aquellos chicos que perdían el tiempo charlando.

Syaoran alzó una ceja.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, según los rumores de la universidad, simplemente soy sabedora de que jamás has pasado tanto tiempo con una chica sin terminar dentro de su…

-¡No creas en los rumores de la universidad! –la interrumpió, emitiendo un rugido.

La reprimenda aturdió los oídos de Sakura, igualmente que un látigo. Se había acostumbrado a la tranquilidad que hace unos momentos reinó en el interior del auto. A su derecha, el joven apretaba con fuerza el volante. Su entrecejo estaba fruncido y el brillo adorable de sus ojos había desaparecido. Sakura cedió con recelo.

-Muy bien, discúlpame. No fue correcto de mi parte…

-Ahórrate las disculpas –se adelantó él–. No era necesario gritarte.

Echó un vistazo a su ventanilla lateral mientras se desordenaba el pelo con la izquierda. Luego posó la mano, aún tensa, sobre el muslo.

-Es cierto, jamás he pasado tanto tiempo con una chica sin que… bueno, ya sabes –procuró proseguir con voz suave, casi inaudible–. Es probable que no me creas, pero la verdad es que lo estoy disfrutando.

Los ojos se le tornaron lánguidos al atreverse sostener la mirada de Sakura. Se podía atisbar un matiz de nostalgia en ellos. No cabía duda de que el joven hablaba con manifiesta sinceridad. En un santiamén, la furia de Syaoran se había convertido en arrepentimiento dándole paso, luego, a la tristeza. Sakura no se contuvo y cerró entre sus manos la mano libre de él.

-Te creo –le aseguró, y su voz también se escuchó ronca.

Syaoran sonrió con melancolía. Observó su mano unida a las de ella y volvió a sonreír. Posó la vista sobre la carretera para continuar manejando, con una sola mano. Permanecieron en contacto el tiempo suficiente; hasta que Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda. Cuando lo soltó, vacilante, sentía los dedos engarrotados. Aunque Syaoran no dijo nada, le desagradó la repentina sensación de vacío. Inconscientemente había entrelazado sus dedos con los de ella.

-Cuéntame un poco de ti –pidió con tono agradable, en busca de un tema de conversación con el cual romper el hielo.

-¿Cómo qué? –preguntó Sakura, de pronto divertida.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé… cosas.

-Por ejemplo, ¿quieres saber si tengo cuatro hermanos que me saquen de quicio? –bromeó ella.

Syaoran alzó las cejas, como considerando el dato.

-Sería sumamente interesante… y aterrador –le dedicó una radiante sonrisa. En seguida prosiguió con voz formal–. No, sin bromas. Cuéntame sobre tu familia, tus cumpleaños, canciones favoritas…

-Una lista extensa, ¿no lo crees?

El joven sonrió.

-Quiero saber todo sobre ti.

-Pensaba que podías deducirlo con tan sólo mi nombre.

Él se carcajeó con amarga resistencia.

-_Por favor…_

Sakura evitó mostrase sorprendida cuando aquel par de ojos marrones la miraron con intensidad. No sabía si Syaoran estaba fingiendo; pero el brillo en sus ojos parecía revelar un franco y límpido interés. Sakura podía revelarle todo su ser con sólo aquella súplica silenciosa.

Y así lo hizo. Le contó todo… Todo lo que era capaz de recordar. Respondía a cada pregunta que Syaoran le formulaba con verdadera sinceridad. Se mostró tan pura y transparente, como el más nítido de los cristales. No llegó a sentirse en ningún momento incómoda, ni preocuparse por cómo Syaoran reaccionaría frente a alguna ocurrencia. Por alguna extraña razón, Syaoran le brindaba seguridad. Y Sakura no tardó en envolverse en aquella imaginaria manta protectora. Su máxima preocupación, no obstante, era aburrir al joven con relatos de su insípida vida. No entendía por qué alguien tan vigoroso como él, fingiría mostrarse interesado en una chica como ella… tan simple. Sin embargo, Syaoran no fingía y la animaba a seguir, mostrándose atento a cada palabra y pendiente de cada gesto. Realmente interesado.

Sakura no estaba acostumbrada a hablar solamente de ella. A decir verdad, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Pero no le quedó otro remedio que convertirse en la protagonista de su siguiente relato cuando mencionó su viaje a Egipto. Los ojos de Syaoran se abrieron desmesuradamente y un nuevo grado de interés refulgió en ellos.

-¿Fuiste a Egipto? –preguntó emocionado. Parecía un niño en una tienda de juguetes.

Sakura asintió apenada.

-Un mes en El Cairo y visitando los pueblos de Asuán.

Syaoran suspiró ilusionado. Ella sabía que en su mente se asomaban las imágenes de las increíbles pirámides.

-El sueño de todo arqueólogo –respondió con manifiesta pasión.

Al cabo de un rato, la conversación se tornó afligida, mucho más pausada. Sakura era consciente de lo cerca que se encontraban del camino rumbo a la universidad. Las calles estaban oscuras y los árboles se difuminaban en el espesor de la negrura. Presentía que aquel maravilloso viaje estaba apunto de finalizar. Y se negaba a aceptarlo. Quería seguir vagando en la oscuridad de las calles para siempre, junto a Syaoran. Estuvo a punto de pedirle que se olvidara de_ Todai_ y que siguiera manejando hasta el amanecer; y luego, hasta el resto de sus vidas. Pero la sensual voz la distrajo, y se olvidó de su apasionado plan.

-¿Por qué no te gusta Tomoeda?

-No es que no me guste, es sólo que… -Sakura permaneció varios segundos con gesto pensativo. Syaoran esperó pacientemente hasta que ella respondió con total sinceridad–: A veces me parece mucho de lo mismo. No me mal interpretes, no soy ninguna aventurera. Pero la vida en Tomoeda se vuelve repetitiva. Es muy…

Calló, buscando la palabra correcta mientras gesticulaba con las manos.

-_¿Monótona? _–sugirieron al mismo tiempo.

Sakura sonrió.

-Exactamente.

-Lo suponía. Hong Kong también es así. O quizá me gusta mucho más Japón.

La castaña frunció el ceño, levemente desconcertada.

-Si lo suponías, ¿por qué me lo preguntaste?

Syaoran tardó en responder.

-Quise decir, que lo suponía _en ti_. A lo mejor estaba equivocado, de modo que decidí preguntar –observó a Sakura, que lo miraba perpleja–. Verás, cuando estoy contigo no puedo evitar sentir esta sensación de _Déjà Vu_.

-_Déjà Vu_ –repitió ella. No era una pregunta.

-Sí, siento como si te conociera desde hace tiempo. No sé cómo, ni por qué… pero algo en ti –la miró detenidamente–. Tu voz, el color de tus ojos… me resulta irresistiblemente familiar.

La voz de Syaoran se había convertido en un suspiro, únicamente audible para ellos dos de haber estado acompañados por terceras personas. Sakura tembló sobre su asiento.

-¿Tienes frío? –le inquirió él, aumentado la calefacción.

-No, gracias. Estoy bien.

-Sin embargo –continuó Syaoran. Sus ojos fijos en la carretera–, aquello es una gran estupidez. Sería un completo idiota si, después de haberte conocido, te hubiera olvidado.

El ambiente se había vuelto incómodo. Sakura volvió a temblar, esta nueva ocasión por el frío. Se colocó una mano en la garganta y empezó a masajear la zona para calentarse el cuello.

-¿Cómo está tu madre? –preguntó a propósito, escapándose por la tangente. Hablar de Syaoran la haría sentir mejor. Aunque ahora esperaba un reproche de su parte, por entrometida.

Para muy de su sorpresa, el joven no se enojó y se encogió de hombros, diciendo:

-Se encuentra mejor; no era grave el asunto. Yelan Li es una mujer muy fuerte, pero los años y el estar lejos de su único hijo varón la han estropeado un poco.

-¿Yelan Li? ¿Así es como se llama? –Sakura alzó ambas cejas. Le asombraba que el joven llamara a su madre por el nombre.

Él asintió.

-Pero, normalmente le digo Coronel –bromeó–. Ya llegamos.

Repentinamente, el carro se había detenido. Sakura miró a su izquierda. Ahí estaba, la residencia de Tomoyo, imponente y en una sola pieza. Tan real que dolía. La sonrisa se le desvaneció en un palpitar.

-Oh.

Se desabrochó el cinturón y abrió la puerta para bajarse del auto. Syaoran hizo lo mismo.

-No olvides tus bolsas –advirtió desde el otro lado. Caminó hacia la cajuela y la abrió. Enseguida le entregó a Sakura sus pertenencias–. ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta la puerta?

-No, gracias. Tomoyo debe estar esperándome despierta.

-¿Vives con ella?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-A unas cinco cuadras más arriba.

-Vivimos cerca, entonces.

-¿También vives en la universidad?

Estaba sorprendida. Sabía que Syaoran era compañero de Eriol, pero nunca supo dónde estaban instalados. Quizá Eriol se lo había mencionado; el punto era que no lo recordaba.

-¿En qué parte?

Él sonrió.

-Cerca del módulo de humanidades. En una de las fraternidades.

-¡No vives cerca, realmente! –le reprendió la chica, frunciendo los labios.

Syaoran se tambaleó levemente, llevando todo su peso sobre los talones. Fingió mirar hacia arriba como quién no quiere la cosa.

-Lo suficientemente cerca como para poder visitarte.

Sakura se estremeció. ¿Había sido la brisa nocturna? O…

-¡Siempre tienes frío!

Syaoran se le acercó para frotarle suavemente los brazos con ambas manos. Un repentino calor se apoderó del pecho de Sakura. No podía respirar. El estómago se le contraía fuertemente y sus rodillas no eran tan resistentes como antes.

Pues, estaban muy cerca.

-Debo irme –dijo, casi suplicante.

-En tal caso, nos vemos mañana –la voz del joven sonó insoportablemente ronca. Empezó a hacer ademán de acercar su rostro al de ella. Pero se detuvo, y se apartó vacilante.

Sakura le agradeció en silencio.

-Hasta mañana –se despidió.

Tambaleante, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la casa de Tomoyo. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, giró la manilla y, antes de adentrarse, volvió levemente el rostro. Syaoran estaba parado detrás del carro, mirándola con el mentón sobre el brazo izquierdo que se apoyaba en la capota. Sonrió, y la saludó desde lejos alzando la diestra. Sakura hizo lo mismo.

Ya dentro, cerró la puerta y esperó escuchar el ruido del motor alejarse. Exhaló un fuerte suspiro mientras se desplomaba en el suelo. Cuando las luces se encendieron, sin previo aviso, se escudó los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Tomoyo? –gimió.

Frente a ella estaba su amiga pelinegra, grabándola, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

(N. del A): Ah, es bueno volver. Capítulo sexto listo. ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Discúlpenme por el tiempo tomado para actualizar, pero ahora, con las vacaciones de Navidad, podré retomar la historia.

Fue un dolor de cabeza decidir si dejar este nuevo capítulo como uno, o si dividirlo en dos partes. Ya que, realmente, son cuatro capítulos reunidos. Pero en fin, nunca me decidí. También quise bajarlo para el trece de diciembre, que es el cumple de Mello (¿quién por aquí es fan férvida de Death Note?) ¡Los aaaamooo! Pero no tenía Internet. (T___T)

De todos modos, aquí está. ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus _reviews_! Ahorita me dedicaré a responderles (L) (L) Espero seguir manteniéndolas interesadas. Muchos besos a todas. Háganme saber sus opiniones y rabietas. ¡Besos y saludos!

P.S: Lore, linda, espero hayas disfrutado las dos reuniones de Sakura y Syaoran.


	8. La Fiesta

Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las CLAMP. Tanto en historia como en diseño.

* * *

**7**

**LA FIESTA**

El reproche no fue tan grande como realmente se lo merecía. Tomoyo había empezado a grabar a su amiga desde que se bajó del carro, hasta que se desplomó en la entrada de su propia casa. Era lunes a mediodía, y no se cansaba de ver el video y repetir la evidente vacilación de Syaoran, una y otra vez.

-¡Sakura, moría por besarte! –gritó, completamente eufórica.

-Tomoyo, detente. No seas tan pervertida –le ordenó la castaña.

Aferró con ambas manos el control remoto del televisor, y presionó el botón de pausa. La imagen se detuvo justamente cuando Syaoran acercaba su rostro y ella, en respuesta, entrecerraba los ojos.

-¡Y tú estabas predispuesta! –chirrió Tomoyo, señalando con un blanco dedo la pantalla del televisor.

Aquello irritó fuertemente a Sakura, que adelantó la cinta.

-¡Cuidado, se puede dañar!

Tomoyo saltó del sofá y se abalanzó sobre la amiga, totalmente fuera de sus casillas.

-Pues esa es la idea, Tomoyo –la castaña elevó el control remoto por encima de su cabeza. Tenía ventajas ser un pelín más alta que su compañera–. No entiendo por qué te enloquecen estas tonterías –la reprendió.

-¡El casi primer beso de mi Sakura no es ninguna tontería!

-Eso no fue mi… –se corrigió rápidamente–. ¡No tienes derecho a grabar esas cosas! Cuando bese y a quien bese, ¡no es problema tuyo!

Sakura podía ser muy despistada y tranquila; pero no vacilaba ni un poco cuando se trataba de poner en su lugar a Tomoyo. La pelinegra gimió molesta y se apartó de su compañera, concediéndose unos segundos para apaciguar su temperamento. Cuando por fin se volteó, dando la cara, no había ni rastro de alteración en el pálido rostro.

-Muy bien –repuso con una falsa voz aguda–. Pero tú no tienes derecho a arruinar mis películas. Dame el control remoto, y prometo que no la colocaré jamás.

Sakura dudó.

-¿Lo prometes, Tomoyo?

-Por supuesto. Además, agradece que sólo te grabara esta vez, y no también el jueves en la mañana, técnicamente, tu primera cita con él.

La palabra "cita" perturbó los oídos de Sakura. Aquello del jueves no podía llamarse _cita_, y mucho menos colocarle el adjetivo de "primera". Eso había sido, simplemente, una común reunión para platicar. No había gozado del tradicional aire romántico que se mostraba en las películas. Sakura todavía guardaba la estereotipada idea de que una cita, envolvía romanticismo y una cena a la luz de las velas. No había tenido nunca esa clase de cita. Y aquel modesto desayuno con la frase _"make love, not babies", _no lo sería.

-No podías grabarme, Tomoyo; estabas en clases –le recordó.

La amiga sonrió, y sus azules gemas se llenaron de malicia.

-Nunca subestimes a una _pervertida._

Fanfarrona, estiró un delgado brazo.

Sakura le entregó el control remoto sintiéndose muy enojada para vacilar, y muy cansada para debatir a la pelinegra. Ayer en la noche, inmediatamente después de que su amiga la sorprendiera grabándola, Sakura se había encerrado en el baño principal de la casa, aturdida por lo que había ocurrido. La conversación con Syaoran, su voz, su olor, su rostro… todas aquellas imágenes ardían vivas en su mente. Cada palabra hacía eco en sus oídos, provocándole alucinaciones. _Quiero saber todo sobre ti. _Sakura se estremeció cuán clara y real se escuchaba la voz. Aquello no era la antipática vocecilla de detrás de su cabeza. Tampoco era el eco de sus pensamientos repitiendo las palabras que había oído.

_¿Por qué no te gusta Tomoeda? _Aquello era la voz sensual y encantadora de Syaoran grabada en cada hemisferio de su mente.

_Hong Kong también es así_, revivía hasta los detalles menos importantes.

_No puedo evitar sentir esta sensación de Dejá Vù, _y los más importantes también.

-_Dejá Vù._

La voz de Sakura hizo eco en el baño y sonó por encima de los chorros de la ducha. _Cuéntame sobre ti_. Suspiró. No importaba qué tanto había hablado de sí misma por la noche, jamás llegó a contarle todo sobre ella.

No pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Su meta no era compartir junto a Syaoran; y mucho menos agradarle tanto. ¡No debía de agradarle en absoluto!

El estómago se le arrugó de remordimiento. Sintió que lo estaba utilizando.

Desde empezada la apuesta de Tomoyo, Sakura, en ningún momento, pretendió beneficiarse de la simpatía de Syaoran. La idea era engatusarlo sin colocar sentimientos de por medio. Syaoran no tenía que encariñarse con ella. Así como tampoco debía mostrar interés por su vida.

Aquel beso no debió interrumpirse.

Más bien, debía de ocurrir. Pero no de una manera dulce y delicada como parecía que iba a ser. Sino con arrebatadora lujuria y desinterés. Syaoran debía besarla, no porque quisiera, mas porque tenía. Debía buscar la forma de aturdirla, un pretexto, para poder poseerla con apatía, libre de compromisos, hasta que su orgullo hombruno y sinvergüencería la olvidaran.

Ahora ya todo estaba perdido. No existía apuesta alguna. Se había roto desde la primera vez que se sonrieron. Probablemente, mucho antes de llevarla a cabo.

Sakura comprendió que desde un principio se había engañado a sí misma. Jamás hubiera sido capaz de tratar a Syaoran sin anteponer sus sentimientos y corazón. Las sensaciones eran demasiado fuertes para ignorarlas. Ya, sin apuesta, no tenía por qué mantener contacto con Syaoran, ¿verdad?

_Mentira._

Todos aquellos pensamientos desfilaron por su mente, inclusive poco antes de abandonarse al sueño, al fin y al cabo, mucho más potente que su remordimiento. Al despertar, percibió un fuerte y punzante dolor de cabeza. Se encontraba en la habitación de Tomoyo, compartiendo la inmensa cama. Rato después, su pálida amiga entraba a la habitación y le depositaba una taza de café en las manos.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le había preguntado.

-Mejor –le mintió Sakura.

En horas del desayuno, reparó en el hambre que tenía. Recordó que no había comido nada la noche anterior, por lo que desayunó el doble de alimentos acostumbrada a digerir. Estaba famélica. No obstante, no desechaba la posibilidad de que lo que sentía podían ser, más ansias, que hambre.

Sakura también fue consciente de lo mucho que se había preocupado con respecto a la sorpresa de Tomoyo. Mientras desayunaban, la amatista le comentó que había comprado una nueva videocámara (la misma que utilizó para grabarla) con la intención de mostrársela y estrenarla realizando algún video casero, en los campus de _Todai_, o cocinando alguna receta. Grabarse, mientras cocinaban y bebían sake, era un pasatiempo que realizaban las chicas muy de vez en cuando. Y era la única ocasión en la que Sakura no se sentía incómoda frente a la lucecita roja. Todo aquello, le había explicado su amiga, para compensar el almuerzo que no se había podido dar el viernes.

Estaba inmensamente arrepentida. ¡Cómo hubiera sido mejor rechazar la invitación de Eriol y montarse en el primer metro que la llevara a _Todai_! De esa manera no habría dejado esperando por horas a la pobre de Tomoyo. Y quizá la idea de la apuesta seguiría más determinante.

…

El salón del profesor Carter no estaba repleto. Sakura y Tomoyo ocuparon sus respectivos asientos, esperando la llegada del profesor. Supuestamente, hoy se iban a designar las parejas con las cuales competir para el debate del viernes. El profesor Carter llevaba días hablando sobre el evaluativo. Era el primero y uno de los más importantes.

-¿Estás esperando al joven Li? –murmuró, de repente, Tomoyo.

Si ella no hubiera hablado, Sakura no habría caído en cuenta de la intensidad con la que miraba una de las puertas del auditorio. Obviamente, sí, lo estaba esperando. Suspiró derrotada y asintió con pesar.

-Vaya, esto se nos está saliendo de las manos…

Sakura no dijo nada. Sentía el escrutinio de los azules ojos, devorándole hasta el compás de su respiración.

-¿Por qué? –volvió a preguntar la amatista.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de responder a eso?

-Es un buen chico –contestó por lo bajo.

Tomoyo bufó. Aquello le parecía una completa tontería. La más ridícula de las excusas.

-Entonces, te pido que… –empezó a decir–. ¡No! Te ordeno que abandones la apuesta.

Sakura la miró, severa.

-No quiero seguir el juego si vas a terminar herida –le explicó su amiga.

-Pero…

-Sakura –la interrumpió Tomoyo, tomándola de una mano para darle un par de palmaditas con sus blancos dedos–. Te prometí que te protegería, ¿recuerdas? Permíteme cumplir la promesa. Acaba con la apuesta, aléjate.

Pero Sakura no quería alejarse. Soltó el agarre de Tomoyo y volteó la cabeza hacia la entrada izquierda del auditorio. Eriol y Syaoran estaban cruzando las anchas puertas de roble. Ambos saludaron desde lejos a la castaña.

Ella les devolvió el gesto.

-Podría equivocarme… –dijo, de pronto, y el tono de su voz pareció diferente. Tenía los ojos fijos en Syaoran. A un lado, Tomoyo la observaba atentamente–. Pero, quizá a la final no sea yo la que termine herida.

El profesor Carter arribó pasado cinco minutos e inmediatamente se dedicó a explicar en qué consistiría el debate.

-Haremos un sorteo –empezó a decir–. Escribirán en un papelito los integrantes del par y lo depositarán aquí.

Sacó de debajo del podio un recipiente de vidrio redondo y transparente, parecido a un pecera. Lo apoyó sobre la superficie de madera, a un lado.

-Yo procederé a extraer los trozos de papelito de dos en dos para que conozcan a sus oponentes y, también por decisión del destino, les haré saber el tema de su debate –se dispuso a tomar otro nuevo recipiente de debajo del podio parecido al anterior, pero que a diferencia de aquel, estaba lleno de retazos de papel–. Como ven, es un juego justo. Ustedes mismos se encargarán de elegir a su pareja. No se preocupen, los conté a todos y sé que ninguno sobrará o estará falto de compañero. ¿Entendido?

Los alumnos afirmaron al unísono con un "sí".

-Muy bien –continuó el profesor–. Que cada representante del dúo se levante y forme fila.

Varios alumnos se levantaron para dirigirse al podio y depositar sus papeles de la manera más ordenada posible, dentro el frasco.

-¿Compañeras? –le inquirió Tomoyo a Sakura mientras le entregaba sus nombres escritos en un pliego rectangular de papel.

-Siempre.

Le tocó a la última levantarse para introducir el papelito en la boca del recipiente. Ya frente al podio, Sakura se lo facilitó primero, al profesor, quien para evitar confusiones estaba supervisando los equipos y la cantidad de nombres escritos en los blancos retazos.

-Tomoyo Daidouji y Sakura Kinomoto –murmuró. La interpelada asintió con la cabeza.

Lo siguiente fue muy extraño.

Por alguna desconocida razón, el profesor Carter sonrió dejando vislumbrar sus dientes. Luego, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y su carcajada sonó al igual que un gorgoteo, como si se hubiera acordado de un chiste.

-Me temo que _esto_, no va a ser posible –anunció sonriente, mientras sostenía el trozo de papel con dos de sus largos dedos, haciéndolo flotar graciosamente en el aire.

-¿Por qué? –quiso saber Sakura, atónita.

El profesor no dijo nada sin embargo, inconscientemente, la claridad de sus ojos se posó sobre un punto entre los asientos del auditorio. Sakura siguió la dirección de su mirada, pero no vio nada particular. Sólo a Syaoran conversando gentilmente con Tomoyo. No le pareció extraño, por lo que volvió a mirar al profesor. Éste le sonrió y comenzó a contestarle la interrogante.

-Porque, señorita Kinomoto, usted ya tiene pareja.

Sakura frunció el ceño. _¡Por supuesto que tengo pareja, quién, si no Tomoyo!_, se dijo. Algunas veces el profesor Carter llegaba a ser muy obstinante.

-Syaoran Li me pidió emparejarlo con usted hace tres días. El viernes, antes de comenzar con la clase, recibí una llamada desde Hong Kong. Pensó que organizaríamos los dúos ese mismo día, pero, lógicamente, estaba equivocado… Como siempre Syaoran jamás prestándole atención a mis palabras.

Aquello último fue más un comentario personal, en voz alta, que una explicación para Sakura.

-En fin. Le concedí la petición, pero sólo con la condición de que yo les elegiría el tema a debatir. Hay un papelito menos en cada uno de los frascos. El que debería de contener sus nombres, y el que iba a contener el tema de su debate. El último papelito que saque de éste frasco –toqueteó el recipiente a su izquierda, el que contenía los nombres de las parejas– serán los jóvenes afortunados en competir contra ustedes.

Dicho todo eso, el profesor sonrió y mandó a Sakura a su asiento; presto a atender al siguiente alumno. Sakura estaba encolerizada. ¿De qué manera iba a guardar distancias con Syaoran, si él no se lo permitía? No tardó en arreglar cuentas con el astuto joven.

-¿Por qué no me informaste que iba a hacer pareja contigo? –le susurró exasperada. Mientras tanto, el profesor Carter canturreaba los nombres escritos sobre los papelitos, para seguidamente informarles el tema a debatir.

-¡Takada y Matsui contra Aso y Yamamoto, debatirán el reinado de Amenófis IV!

Sakura sintió la risa de Syaoran acariciarle la sensible piel de la nuca. Su traicionero corazón saltó emocionado.

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa –admitió él.

_¡Por favor, no más sorpresas para mí!_

-Pues, por si no lo sabes: ¡no es gracioso! –le espetó, irritada.

-Kitagawa y Chang contra Megumi e Higata. ¡Tutankamón para ustedes!

Se escucharon vítores complacientes por parte de los alumnos. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Aquello era injusto! ¿Por qué debía de hacer pareja con alguien a quién no eligió? ¡Ni siquiera le concedieron la satisfacción de protestar! El profesor Carter no iba a sumirse, otra vez, al reclamo de un alumno. A juzgar por lo ocurrido, Sakura ponía en fe que el profesor debía de conocer amistosamente a Syaoran. La facilidad con la que le siguió el juego lo delataba. Aquello no podía haber sido, sencillamente, una única y gran excepción.

El repertorio de nombres con sus temas a debatir seguía, y seguía.

-Hiiragizawa y Daidouji contra…

¡Todo era imperdonable! ¡Hasta Eriol estaba involucrado en la conspiración!

-¿Estás muy enojada conmigo?

La inesperada pregunta de Syaoran hizo a Sakura estremecer. Un cálido soplo le produjo un cosquilleo en el oído; entonces, se dio cuenta de lo próximo que ambos estaban. A pesar de encontrase sentado justo detrás de ella, Syaoran se había inclinado hacia delante lo suficiente para que las pieles de sus mejillas se tocaran.

-Más o menos –le contestó, otorgándole a su voz un fingido tono de furia.

Syaoran se rió.

-De ser así, espero que tu enojo dure hasta el miércoles.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay el miércoles? –interrogó Sakura. La había vuelto a tomar desprevenida.

Él se concedió varios segundos para después, contestar:

-Nada de gran importancia. Kitagawa va a realizar una fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de su novia. Como de costumbre nos invitó a mí y a Eriol.

-¿Y yo que entro al caso?

Syaoran vaciló en responder a la pregunta. No podía verle el rostro, pero Sakura sabía que aquello que estaba a punto de decirle podría comprometerlos, de alguna manera. Permaneció quieta, esperando la bomba caer.

-Te estoy invitando. ¿Quieres ir a la fiesta de Kitagawa?

Las frases la petrificaron. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ocurrió una falla en sus cuerdas vocales. ¡Parecía atragantarse!

-Kinomoto y Li –el profesor interrumpió la hiperventilación de Sakura con su llamado. Tanto ella como Syaoran movieron el rostro para mirarlo– contra Sato y Obata. Debatirán sobre los Faraones Etíopes. Déjenme prevenirle a ambas parejas que éste, quizá, es el tema que considero de mayor interés. Por favor, dedíquense a estudiarlo con profundidad –terminado el sermón, se dirigió a sus estudiantes –. ¿Alguna pregunta, clase?

Gran cantidad de alumnos alzaron sus manos para atacarlo con dudas sobre la esencia de tan dinámica evaluación. ¿Cuánta cantidad de información debían de estudiar? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría el debate? ¿Qué tipo de preguntas iban a realizarles? ¿Quién las realizaría? A todo eso y más, el profesor Carter respondió pacientemente.

Finalizada la clase, los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos para retirarse. Unos pocos se dirigieron hacia el podio del profesor para seguir preguntando y aclarando dudas. Sakura todavía no había respondido a Syaoran, y tampoco pensaba hacerlo. Se levantó bruscamente del asiento para salir corriendo como una gacela.

-Sakura, ¡espera! –le gritó Tomoyo.

La castaña se detuvo, cuando sintió que jalaban de su brazo.

Sin decir nada, Syaoran la había aferrado fuertemente de la muñeca, haciendo girar su cuerpo hacia el de él. El repentino encuentro de sus ojos la exaltó internamente, y él se mostró vehemente. Poco a poco se fueron ahogando los ruidos del salón, hasta existir únicamente, ellos dos. Syaoran titubeó antes de preguntar:

-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta?

Se le veía deseoso de escuchar una afirmación por parte de Sakura, y ella, perdida en la resina dulce y líquida que eran sus ojos, no pudo negársela.

-Es probable –le contestó débilmente.

Syaoran sonrió, todavía sosteniéndola con firmeza.

-Entonces… estaré esperándote.

Soltó de la muñeca, no sin antes deslizar sus dedos a lo largo de la palma de Sakura, hasta que las puntas de sus yemas se tocaron y el contacto se rompió.

...

Por dos noches, Sakura no pudo dormir.

Las ansias le carcomía el interior de su pecho, como un montón de termitas devorando un trozo de madera hasta convertirlo en aserrín. Desde que Syaoran mencionó la fiesta, y abiertamente la invitó a acompañarlo, en la mente de Sakura no había espacio para otro género de pensamiento.

Las clases transcurrían con temible lentitud. No obstante, llegada la noche, hubiera dado lo que fuera para retrasar el tiempo, horas, días, quizá semanas, hasta aquel ridículo mediodía en el que ciegamente optó por colocarse la soga al cuello con sus mismas manos, fingiendo un acto de obscena valentía.

Todo el martes, Sakura se debatió la idea de asistir a la fiesta, o no. Había realizado diplomáticamente una lista de pros y contras que, posiblemente, expusiera buenas razones por las cuales ir o no ir a la fiesta. Aquello parecía ser un dilema peor, y mucho más comprometedor que el de Hamlet.

Pronto la idea le pareció una tontería. Era muy poco probable –para no decir imposible– que uno de los invitados resultase ser un psicópata con sed de sangre humana, y asesinara a todos los estudiantes con una sierra mecánica.

Cuando tachó el inverosímil pretexto, la lista se redujo a tres pros y dos contras no muy convincentes: la música a volumen alto y la poca costumbre a consumir alcohol no eran excusas lo suficientemente creíbles para faltar a la fiesta. Por otro lado, existían dos pequeños importunos de irresistible color ámbar líquido que harían que Sakura olvidara los insignificantes contras, para ir a la fiesta como poseída por un hechizo.

¡Qué manera tan triste y a la vez, tan placentera de ser derrotada!

El profesor Aoyama había mandado a los alumnos a interpretar un breve fragmento del _Mahabharata, _escrito en antiguo idioma sánscrito. A Sakura le costó concentrarse. Veía una horrenda cantidad de simbolitos estilizados sin sentido, impresos sobre la hoja.

Sumida en su inquieta ensoñación, no fue consciente de cuando Eriol se inclinó hacia ella a hablarle.

-Epa, Sakura, ¿animada por ir a la fiesta?

-¿Disculpa?

El interpelado parpadeó desconcertado. Luego, sonrió con elocuencia.

-Veo que todavía no lo has considerado. ¿Tienes planes que hacer?

Sakura abrió la boca, hallándose inspirada por aquella implícita sugerencia. El bombillo de su mente se encendió de un solo tirón. Aquello no sería una mala idea.

-Este… yo… estaba pensando ir a visitar a mi familia.

-¿Un miércoles? –inquirió Eriol. Aunque parecía más un bufido guasón.

Sakura se estrujó fuertemente los sesos para perfeccionar su plan.

-Eh, sí, un miércoles. Es el único día en el que tengo desocupada la mayor parte de la tarde… Había pensado ir a Tomoeda después de clases.

Eriol se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo, bien puedes llegar a tiempo para la fiesta.

Sakura rechinó los dientes. Engañar al muchacho no era tarea fácil, mucho menos si debía de resistirse a su radiante espíritu.

-Es que… –balbuceó. Estaba decidida a no ir al cumpleaños–. Tenía pensado regresarme el jueves. Tengo tiempo sin ver a mi familia.

Su compañero frunció el entrecejo, nada convencido.

-Pero, Sakura, ¿por qué no vas la semana que viene? Recuerda que tendremos dos días libres de clase.

Sintió la hiel recorrerle la garganta. Había olvidado que dentro de una semana la universidad cumpliría su año de aniversario. En los dos días festivos concedidos, se organizaban importantes partidos de fútbol y demás actividades deportivas a manera de celebración. Todo el campus de _Todai_ se convertía en un recinto de bebidas y fiestas hormonales. Sakura prefería visitar la tranquila Tomoeda en vez de permanecer en el alboroto y desorden universitario.

-…y si tanta urgencia tienes, espera a que se haga fin de semana –concluyó Eriol, serenamente.

Sakura no sabía cómo debatirlo.

-Es que…

-¿Acaso no quieres ir a la fiesta?

La directa la embarazó y apartó la vista con pesado fastidio, temiendo que la respuesta se leyera tangible en su rostro.

-No entiendes, yo…

-Dame tu número de teléfono –le pidió, de repente animado, el joven mientras sacaba su celular de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón–. Tienes móvil, ¿no? Intercambiemos números y cualquier cosa o vuelta de planes, nos llamamos. ¿Qué te parece?

No había nada de sospechoso en tal súbita alteración de conversación, más bien, era una buena idea. Sakura podía darse el lujo de llamar a Eriol, inmediatamente después de haber inventado una mejor excusa para faltar a la fiesta, y que no la hiciera quedar como si hubiera rechazado la invitación de Syaoran. Tenía ventajas, así que aceptó.

Eriol almacenó el número de teléfono de la castaña, y luego le dictó el suyo.

…

En la mañana del miércoles, Sakura se dedicó a buscar información sobre el debate asignado por el profesor Carter. Era necesario para ella conseguir una distracción a su reciente y acrecentada preocupación. Sólo faltaban unas cuantas horas para la fiesta; una realidad que no deseaba por nada del mundo avecinar.

La sola idea de pensar en eso la hacía hiperventilar. De modo que se entregó a una desmesurada búsqueda de textos, artículos por internet y demás información escrita que la absortaran de la temible situación.

Ya a media mañana, Sakura se sentía como si fuera a caminar hacia la guillotina. Podía abrigar en todo su cuerpo lo que parecía ser el inquietante preámbulo de emociones que se anticipan a una muerte anunciada.

Cuando se encontró frente a las grandes puertas del auditorio, los azotes de sensaciones fueron más fuertes. No sólo estaría bajo el escrutinio de los irresistibles ojos color topacio. No, no. Sino que también debería de soportar el cúmulo de preguntas comprometedoras que muy probablemente le formularía el joven.

Sakura no quería afrontar a los ojos marrones. Una sola mirada, una pequeña chispa fulminante en ellos, una súplica silenciosa y se vería derrocada su fuerza de voluntad; tal cual se tratase de una pirámide de barajas.

Se adentró, sin más, con paso cauteloso al salón. Podía escuchar el redoble de los tambores desde lejos.

Mientras proseguía, dirigió instintivamente la mirada hacia el puesto de Syaoran. Ahí estaba él, sentado. Ni Tomoyo ni Eriol habían llegado todavía, por lo que se encontraba solo.

_Solo._

La palabra la hizo estremecer. Syaoran se encontraba sentado, en una posición que delataba su evidente aburrimiento. Apoyaba el mentón sobre la mano izquierda, mirando con semblante ausente alguna mota de polvo invisible, volando por el techo del auditorio.

Sakura tragó pesado y empezó a caminar.

Un paso, un retortijón en el estómago. Otro paso, otro retortijón aún más fuerte…

Al mirar de soslayo, pudo notar cómo él se erguía frenéticamente tras pasarle a un lado. Sakura reprimió una sonrisa mordiéndose el labio inferior. El reconocer que poseía cierta influencia sobre Syaoran le pareció un absurdo.

-Buenos días –la saludó él, con una sonrisa esquinera cuando se hubo sentado.

-Buenos días –le respondió amablemente ella.

-¿Dormiste bien?

Su voz tenía un imperceptible matiz burlón. Parecía como si hubiera sido conocedor de lo mal que estuvo durmiendo Sakura, y le preguntó sólo por molestarla.

Ella hizo una mueca.

-He dormido mejor.

Syaoran emitió un murmullo que indicaba comprensión.

-¿Y tú?

Ahora era el turno de Sakura de preguntar. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para poder originar una conversación interesante con él. Por un lado, quería darse media vuelta para evitar que el diálogo se desviara hasta mencionar el evento de la noche. Pero por otro lado, quería seguir escuchando la voz de Syaoran, su sonido favorito.

El joven sonrió con picardía y eso pareció mal augurio.

-Pues a decir verdad, dormí de maravilla.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Oh, sí –se agazapó lentamente sobre la mesa, con el propósito de que su cabeza quedara al mismo nivel de la de ella. Entonces dijo, con voz muy suave–: Me tiene muy entusiasmado la idea de poder verte hoy en la noche.

¡Demasiado tarde!, el hechizo se había ejecutado.

El profesor Carter había llegado varios minutos después de su hora programada y durante todo aquél lapso de tiempo, hasta terminada la clase, Sakura intentó evitar, sin éxito, las preguntas y comentarios sobre la fiesta por parte de Syaoran. Desde que se sentó en su puesto hasta que se levantó con ganas de huir, Syaoran no cesó en bombardearla con preguntas comprometedoras, a las cuales ella respondía con falsas afirmaciones y muchos "no sé".

Después de haber consumado la última clase del día, Sakura emprendió camino hacia su cálido hogar. El campus universitario estaba concurrido. Al salir del módulo, fue consciente de la cantidad de estudiantes que albergaba la universidad. Se preguntó si aquella imprevista sorpresa se debía a su habitual despiste, o si simplemente era una de las tantas que ignoraban los pequeños e insignificantes detalles de la vida.

_Todai_ era una universidad inmensa, obviamente, pero Sakura jamás se había detenido a contemplar a la gente. Quizá se debía a que no le importaba demasiado; últimamente tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, que no podía preocuparse por echar un vistazo a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos para abstraerse un segundo, y la primera imagen que le vino a la mente fue el rostro de Syaoran. Reconoció que hacía un hermoso día y que, casualmente, los más hermosos días eran aquellos en los que gozaba de la presencia del joven.

¿A qué se debe tanta dependencia hacia una persona? ¿Por qué el humor de Sakura dependía de la presencia de Syaoran?

El veloz latido de su corazón le dio la respuesta y no necesitó sumar dos más dos. Sakura estaba perdidamente enamorada de Syaoran. Podía sentir cómo su mundo giraba ante aquella apacible sonrisa, y cómo de manera vertiginosa, aquel mismo mundo se detenía ante el roce de sus pieles. Se sentía feliz.

Mientras caminaba por el asfalto de la acera que la dirigía a su casa, contemplaba los árboles verdes que flanqueaban la carretera y aspiraba la fresca brisa primaveral. De repente, volvió a divisar la gran cantidad de alumnos que vivían su día a día y se asustó. ¿Cuántos de ellos conocían a Eriol y a Syaoran? ¿Acaso una de esas chicas estuvo con uno de los dos? ¿O con los dos?

¡Oh, cielos! El amor la estaba volviendo loca.

Era una interrogante ridícula pero, ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades de que todos los estudiantes de _Todai_ fueran al cumpleaños de la novia de Kitagawa? No importaba exactamente la cantidad de invitados que asistiría, de igual modo, asistirían personas. Y la verían a ella junto a él.

Una fuerte envestida atacó su frágil pecho y estómago. Sakura reparó en que si pretendía poner en ridículo a Syaoran todos, tarde o temprano, sabrían que ella había sido la causante del bochorno. Sinceramente, no le importaba lo que las personas opinaran sobre ella; ser una desconsiderada o hasta una valerosa chica en nombre de las mujeres la tenía sin cuidados. Pero no podría soportar ser la culpable de la silenciosa humillación de Syaoran, al revivir el bochorno en los ojos de los demás. Una puesta en ridículo está bien pero, ¿multiplicada por cientos de pares de ojos?

¿Qué clase de persona era ella?

Aquél descubrimiento fue lo que la impulsó a actuar como lo hizo. Apenas llegó a la tranquilidad de su casa, cerró tras de sí la puerta, sacó del bolsillo el celular y marcó el número de Eriol.

Al principio se sintió turbada porque le contestó una voz de mujer. Luego, rápidamente razonó que lo más probable era que el joven Hiiragizawa fuese tan despreocupado, como para jamás haber querido renovar su contestadora.

Una vez escuchado el pitido que le indicaba dejar un mensaje, dijo:

-Eriol, soy Kinomoto Sakura. Discúlpame, pero no podré ir a la fiesta. Tampoco podré ir a Tomoeda como te había asegurado… hay otras razones, mucho más complicadas y personales que un viaje en bus o metro. Ojalá fuese capaz de explicártelo… –calló, sin más nada que agregar–. Espero que puedas entenderme, por favor hazle saber a Syaoran. Nos vemos mañana, adiós.

Ahora, todo transcurriría mejor. Sakura dedicaría toda la tarde a reconsiderar el curso de la apuesta. Meditaría sobre si seguir con el plan de engatusar al joven semental o de alejarse, evitando así, dañar su orgullo masculino.

Se estaba desvistiendo cuando el teléfono repicó.

…

-¿Sí, Eriol? ¿Algún problema?

La voz de Sakura sonó un poco hastiada. Existían sólo dos razones para que el joven Hiiragizawa la llamara. La primera –y menos probable– para informarle algún cambio de planes que se había efectuado y que, por lo tanto, también a él lo impediría asistir a la celebración. Y la segunda, por supuesto, para sonsacarle las "razones personales" por las cuales Sakura había decidió faltar a la noche.

-Quisiera que me explicaras con mayor claridad el porqué no quieres ir a la fiesta.

Efectivamente, Sakura había acertado sobre la cuestión de las razones…

Pero aquella no era la voz de Eriol.

Se quedó helada. La sangre del rostro descendió hasta sus pies y pudo percibir el corazón palpitarle salvajemente en su pecho. Las manos, al igual que las rodillas, le temblaron y por poco deja caer el celular al suelo. Quería hablar, pero tenía un gran nudo que le obstruía la garganta; y, de igual modo, no sabía si podía ser capaz de modular palabras coherentes.

Aquella voz la había tomado por sorpresa.

-¿S-syaoran? –musitó con dificultad.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Sakura cerró los ojos en un intento por calmarse. Emitió fuertes exhales a través de la nariz y luego carraspeó, cerciorándose que todavía poseía sus cuerdas vocales en posición. Entonces, habló con tono histérico:

-¡¿Qué haces con el teléfono de Eriol?! No, mejor aún: ¡¿qué haces _tú_, con mi número de teléfono?!

Por un lapso de segundos, no se escuchó absolutamente nada detrás del auricular. Luego, Syaoran rompió a reír.

-La pregunta correcta sería –aclaró, conteniendo algunas carcajadas–: "¿Qué hacías tú, con _mi _número de teléfono?" Que yo recuerde nunca llegué a dártelo… ¿Lo obtuviste de alguna agenda telefónica?

Aquel tono sarcástico fue demasiado, incluso para Sakura.

-¡Cómo te atreves, Syaoran Li! En ningún momento me vi en la necesidad de buscar tu número o cualquier… cosa que tenga que ver contigo –respiró profundo y prosiguió con voz más sosegada–. Está claro que tú fuiste quien encontró mi número de teléfono en el directorio del celular de Eriol, el cual por cierto, estás utilizando. Y si no me equivoco, apostaría todos mis ahorros a que también escuchaste su mensaje de voz.

Syaoran volvió a reírse con más ganas.

-¡Pero de qué estás hablando! Éste es mi número de teléfono.

-¿Me estás llamando mentirosa?

-Ja, ja, ja –rió–. No, tontita. Estoy diciendo que _tú _fuiste quien primero llamó a _mi_ celular. Dejaste un mensaje de voz en _mi_ grabadora. El número que según dices, y que de seguro tienes como el de Eriol, es _mío_.

De pronto, la comprensión azotó la mente de Sakura. El repentino cambio de tema que produjo Eriol en la clase del profesor Aoyama, fue deliberado. Un engaño. Eriol le había dictado el número de Syaoran y no el suyo. No se había tragado la mentira de Sakura y presentía que, lo más posible, era que ella iba a menospreciar la invitación. Por supuesto, Syaoran tenía que estar al tanto; de ese modo, no existiría pretexto bueno alguno para que Sakura faltara a la festividad.

¿Realmente era tan condescendiente frente a Syaoran?

-_Eriol_ –murmuró en tono amenazante–. Maldito hijo de…

-Ah, ah, ah. Tranquila que yo me encargaré de reprenderlo –la interrumpió el joven. Rápidamente, Sakura se sintió mucho mejor–. Fue realmente maleducado que te engañara de esa manera. Y tampoco apruebo que haya dado mi celular sin mi consentimiento. Aunque, comprensiblemente, no estoy molesto del todo… Explícame, ¿por qué es que no quieres ir a la fiesta?

Sakura volvió a sentir nauseas. Hubiera preferido seguir despotricando a Eriol por un rato más. Estaba claro que Syaoran no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Insistiría, hasta que ella se declarara derrotada, sin poder soltar una razón lo suficientemente creíble para que él la certificara. Se sentía muy impotente cuando estaba a merced de Syaoran. Después de todo, él no era nadie para interponerse con tanto énfasis.

-¿Y?… estoy esperando –la instigó.

Sakura rechinó los dientes, molesta. Se calentó los sesos en busca de una excusa entendible, sincera y resistente. Hasta tuvo que sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor de la cocina para pensar más a fondo. A la final, no tuvo más remedio que decir la verdad.

-No quiero ir.

Seguramente, Syaoran no pudo entenderla. Había pronunciado esas tres palabras con tanta rapidez, que tropezaron unas contra otras como las piezas de un dominó. Además, el silencio reinante en la otra línea era una fuerte evidencia a favor de aquella probabilidad. Sakura cruzó las piernas sumida por la expectativa.

-¿Perdona? –la voz quebrada de Syaoran rompió la mudez. Se le escuchaba desconcertado, como si jamás hubiera atisbado un posible desagrado de parte de Sakura por las fiestas–. ¿En serio no quieres ir?

-No, no quiero; la verdad es que no me gustan las fiestas. Nunca me han gustado… por lo menos no de esa clase. La diversión irresponsable y yo, no hacemos buena mezcla.

El resoplido de Syaoran fue más que evidente. No tenía intención de ser ofensivo, simplemente, estaba asombrado.

-Vaya, no lo había considerado. Discúlpame por haberte presionado tanto respecto a ello.

-No, estuvo mal no habértelo aclarado antes. Escucha –Sakura se concedió unos segundos para colocar sus opiniones en orden–, no quiero interrumpir tu rutina de vida y mucho menos hacer que te pierdas de toda aquella diversión de la que estás acostumbrado. No pretendo que faltes a la fiesta por mí; aunque, estoy segura que no lo harás. Quiero decir: ve y diviértete.

Ser sincera realmente la hacía sentir mucho mejor. Sakura se percató de cómo aquel obstáculo que le obstruía todo el pecho, desaparecía. Llenó de aire sus pulmones, disfrutando del oxigeno, y lo emanó en un suspiro ruidoso.

Syaoran ya había tomado la palabra para entonces.

-Muy considerado de tu parte –dijo con tono divertido. Extrañamente, no se le notaba alteración o disgusto en la voz–, pero no quiero ir si tú no vas.

Sakura no daba crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

-¿Qué?

-Me oíste: no quiero ir si tú no vas. Te invité con la egoísta intención de pasar más tiempo contigo; en la fiesta no iba a permitir que revolotearas fuera de mi alcance... Si tú no irás, no hay razón para que yo asista.

-¿En serio? –preguntó ella, perpleja y halagada.

-Totalmente.

El corazón de Sakura volvió a sacudirse con ímpetu. Repentinamente sentía ganas de ir a la fiesta, únicamente para verse acompañada de Syaoran. ¡Al diablo sus supuestos planes que ya ni siquiera recordaba! Solamente era sabedora de querer estar junto a él.

-Pero, no tienes que llevarme a todas las fiestas de la universidad para poder estar conmigo.

-¿Acaso me estás dando permiso para invitarte a salir? –se aventuró el joven.

Sakura se sonrojó. Evidentemente, sí le estaba confiriendo permiso. Quien supuestamente había decidido mantenerlo alejado, ahora le inculcaba la luz verde para que se acercara.

Como el mejor de los depredadores…

Quiso rehuir de aquel pensamiento y ahogar sus palabras.

-Yo… no. Me refería a…

-La comprendo perfectamente, señorita Kinomoto –Syaoran hizo una pausa para hablar con real seriedad–. Mira, estamos sobrados de tiempo y además tengo ganas de verte… No se me ocurre otra manera de hacer que salgas conmigo hoy. De modo que insisto a que me acompañes. No necesitamos estar rodeados de la multitud… Podemos buscar un lugar tranquilo para charlar…

Sakura no estaba completamente segura. Temía que como a "lugar tranquilo" se refiriera a algún dormitorio de la casa. No estaba literalmente preparada para llevar a cabo la apuesta. No había comprado los grilletes y tenía dañada la cámara fotográfica. Tampoco llevaría a cabo el plan en un sitio atiborrado de personas. Debía estar a solas con él.

-Yo no sé…

-Por favor, será solamente por unos minutos –Syaoran enmudeció por un momento que a Sakura se le hizo eterno; podía imaginárselo desesperado, despeinándose el cabello. Cuando finalmente habló, su voz estaba quebrada a causa del ansia–. _Déjame _verte.

¿Cómo podía negársele? Aquella desgarradora súplica sensibilizaba hasta el más cruel de los corazones. Si se la refutaba, jamás se lo perdonaría.

-Muy bien, empezaré a alistarme –contestó resignada.

-Vale, ahora concédeme otra petición –le requirió él, galantemente.

Sakura suspiró.

-¿Cuál?

-Dime tu dirección.

* * *

(N. de A): ¡Séptimo capítulo listo! Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Como notarán, Sakura y Syaoran van poco a poco consolidando su relación. No quise juntarlos ¡bang! de una vez, sino lentamente; lo más posible y aproximado a la vida real.

Sobre Tomoyo y Eriol… Deben de saber que desde empezada la historia, no tenía algo decidido para ellos dos. Quería que, con el pasar de los capítulos, los acontecimientos decidieran su suerte.

¡Tranquilas fans de la pareja! Eso no quiere decir que no los voy a juntar. Puedo hacerlo, si ideo alguna forma en donde la relación se vea por ambos lados beneficiada. Si Eriol es capaz de brindarle algo a la persona de Tomoyo, entonces no dudaré en hacer que la chica baje su barrera invisible y empiece a considerar al encantador Eriol como posible parejita.

Últimamente he tenido graves problemas con mi Internet; así que decidí responder a sus reviews por mi profile.

¡Muchísimas gracias por su tiempo! ¿Nos vemos en el botón R? ¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todas!


	9. Fama

Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las CLAMP. Tanto en historia como en diseño.

* * *

**8**

**FAMA**

La casa se parecía a una atracción psicodélica. Era de dos pisos y cada ventana emitía fuertes destellos de luces multicolores. Las paredes de concreto vibraban al compás del estrepitoso ruido de la música; así como también los árboles y arbustos que adornaban el patio anterior. También el suelo y las gravas sueltas rugían como avecinando la llegada de un terremoto catastrófico.

¡Aquello era horripilante!

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba inmensamente arrepentida por haber denegado la oferta de Syaoran de buscarla y acompañarla a la fiesta. Ahora debía de traspasar aquella manada de animales salvajes que se aglomeraban y bebían alcohol en el pequeño porche que enmarcaba la única entrada frontal de la casa.

Empezó a caminar, vacilante. Mirando hacia los lados y cuidándose las espaldas, siempre pendiente de que algún invitado –lejos de sus cabales– intentara propasarse con ella. Incluso había depositado en su cartera dos pequeños ladrillos encontrados en el camino, por si acaso.

Sakura subió las escaleras del amplio –sin embargo, ahora estrecho– porche con suma dificultad; intentando no tropezar con las botellas de cervezas que descansaban en los peldaños, con los charcos de vidrio y líquido.

Sobre la plataforma de madera castaña yacía el caos. Colarse por los pocos huecos que se formaban entre los cuerpos de aquel mazacote de gentío no fue tarea fácil. Sakura tuvo que abrirse camino a empujes, codazos y fuertes brazadas. La muchedumbre no parecía desistir y la empujaban contra corriente, alejándola más y más de la puerta que ni siquiera lograba visualizar.

La oscuridad reinaba en ese pequeño porche. Olía a sudor, a líquido rancio y a humo fuerte de quemado. Sakura contuvo la respiración mientras seguía debatiéndose con su cuerpo. Estaba por rendirse cuando de repente atisbó a menos de tres metros la puerta de la entrada, abierta. Podía ver con claridad el desesperante titileo de luces. Siguió luchando y de pronto alguien tuvo que haberse tropezado con ella, porque cruzó la puerta como barrida por una fuerza invisible.

Ya dentro, pudo presenciar un poco de la civilización a la que estaba acostumbrada. Los jóvenes seguían bebiendo, había charcos de líquido en el pavimento, y el particular fuerte olor de quemado parecía impregnado en toda ella; pero al menos no había aglomeración de cuerpos como sardinas enlatadas. Sakura se alejó de la puerta y caminó por las habitaciones, en busca de Syaoran. Al principio no lograba conseguirlo; las luces de múltiples colores confundían su visión y la música era ensordecedora. Sabía que no valdría la pena gritar su nombre, puesto que ni ella podía escuchar siquiera sus propios pensamientos.

Cruzó hacia la derecha, dando automáticamente con la sala de estar. Estaba repleta, no obstante un grupo de cinco personas que compartían un sofá individual llamó su atención.

Dos chicas sentadas en los apoyabrazos del sillón se dirigían miradas cómplices, mientras observaban a las otras dos restantes besar y tocar al único muchacho afortunado, sentado debajo de ellas. Sakura desvió abruptamente la mirada. Su corazón se arrugó de dolor.

¿También Syaoran se había comportado de aquella manera? ¿También él se había encontrado en la misma situación de aquel muchacho? Volvió a observar la escena y fue testigo de cuándo las chicas, que hace un segundo estaban ocupando los apoyabrazos, se deslizaron como ágiles reptiles hacia las piernas libres del joven. Ahora era el turno de ellas de entrar en acción.

Por más que rogara en su fuero interno, Sakura no podía apartar los ojos de aquel lujurioso escenario. Hasta tuvo la impresión que una de las despampanantes jóvenes le hacía señas para que se les uniera. Al parecer, el hecho de que ella los estuviera mirando calentaba mucho más la atmósfera. Quiso de una vez por todas dar media vuelta e irse, mas un revoltijo de personas que reían de manera escandalosa la derribó sin poder enmendarlo. Sakura caía hacia delante. Intentó mantener equilibrio con los pies, pero se les enredaron; y, ahora, iba en picado hacia el muro de ventanales que tenía en frente. Cubrió con los brazos su rostro y cerró los ojos, preparándose para escuchar el crujido de los cristales al romperse.

No supo cómo; pero, en vez de hacer añicos los vitrales de la fraternidad, chocó contra un cuerpo humano. La fuerza del impacto casi la hizo caer de espaldas al suelo, de no ser por las manos que la sujetaron por los codos.

-Disculpe –gimoteó ella, todavía acordándose de la buena educación. Sus manos descansaban sobre una dura superficie.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir.

Sakura abrió los ojos con avidez. Hubiera permanecido con los párpados cerrados, asimilando el fuerte golpe que seguramente le produciría moretones, pero se sorprendió al oír la sensual voz; inclusive bajo el ruido estridente que hacía.

Syaoran la miraba sonriente. Una alegría que sólo se podía atisbar en el brillo de sus ojos, ya que sus labios apenas se levantaban curvándose hacia una esquina.

-¡Syaoran! –gritó Sakura, eufórica.

El aludido alzó una ceja de incredulidad.

-¿Te alegra verme?

-¡Pensé que no te iba a encontrar en esta muchedumbre! –admitió ella–. Estoy feliz y sorprendida.

-Yo también lo estoy –Syaoran hablaba con voz aterciopelada y serena. Sus manos se habían deslizado suavemente por el contorno del torso de Sakura, y ahora la sostenía por la cintura–. Fue una completa idiotez permitir que vinieras sola; corría el riesgo de que cambiaras de decisión al último minuto… Todavía no sé cómo me dejaste convencer.

Sakura sonrió, golpeándole amigablemente un hombro.

-¿Miedo a quedar plantado, Syaoran Li?

-Sólo por ti.

El ruido estridente, los temblores, las luces y la gran muchedumbre eran factores demasiado dominantes para que tenues chispas de romanticismo revolotearan por el aire.

-¡Mejor salimos de aquí! –gritó el joven, tapándose los oídos con las manos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡La música, está demasiado fuerte!

Sin más explicación, tomó a Sakura de la mano y la sacó de aquel caótico ambiente por una de las puertas de cristal, a la par de la serie de ventanales. El patio posterior de la casa consistía en una gran llanura verde con un lago artificial en todo el centro. Cada fachada trasera de las fraternidades de aquella residencia estudiantil, cedían visual hacia el lago.

Sakura y Syaoran caminaron varios metros hasta alejarse del estruendo acústico. Tomaron asiento en una banca de hierro forjado, y contemplaron a su en derredor. Todo estaba sereno. La bulla de la fiesta continuaba resonando, pero no inundaba el ambiente. La música se escuchaba difuminada, como al final de un túnel.

-Esto es mucho mejor –consintió Syaoran, reclinándose hacia atrás.

Sakura lo miró suspicaz.

-¿En serio? Pensé que te fascinaban las fiestas…

Él arqueó un poquito los labios.

-Ni tanto. No soporto el gentío ni el ruido incesante; usualmente lo suelo evitar.

-Humm…

Sakura no estaba nada convencida.

-¡Es en serio! –insistió él–. Jamás me verás bailando o formando parte de alguna travesura… Constantemente me la pasaba escondido en los dor… –de pronto, enmudeció.

La chica no se contuvo y le preguntó con amargura:

-En los "_dormitorios"_, ¿querías decir?

Aquello no mejoró la situación. Syaoran apartó la mirada y fijó los ojos en el inmóvil lago, que parecía una mancha de azul brea sobre el pasto. Ella suspiró, arrepentida. _¡Ay, por qué! ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan arpía? _Había vuelto a hacer mención de los comportamientos desenfrenados del joven. ¿Por qué tenia que derrocharle en la cara cuán insensible, y mujeriego había sido? Hasta ahora, él no había intentado asediarla. ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse, siempre, a la ofensiva? _¡Demonios!_

-Yo… no sé bailar –manifestó Sakura, intentando romper la tensión con una broma.

Syaoran volteó el rostro para observarla. Sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de dulzura; aquel brillo que tanto le gustaba a ella. Alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla con la yema del pulgar.

-Lo supuse –susurró.

…

Una franja dorada se posó sobre su rostro, calentándole las pestañas. El ardor se hizo presente en la profunda inconsciencia del sueño y Sakura frunció el entrecejo. Gimoteó, rodando de lado y la quemazón actuó sobre su pómulo y sien. Volvió a gemir, alzando el brazo para escudarse el rostro.

A continuación, abrió un ojo con precaución. Tardó lo que pareció un largo minuto a que sus pupilas se adaptaran al brillo cegador. Reconoció el blanco de sus paredes y las hojas verdes del árbol de maple que se asomaba frente a su ventana. También vislumbró el color rojizo de su pequeño sofá.

Estaba en su apartamento.

De repente, los recuerdos de la noche se hicieron presentes en su mente; todos al mismo tiempo, como un torrente de imágenes.

-¡Syaoran!

Sakura se erguió con ímpetu sobre la cama. No pudo evitar sentirse mareada y cerró los ojos para poder exiliar alguna posible nausea queriendo presentarse. Cuando se decidió abrirlos, lo hizo con deliberada lentitud. El verde de su iris estaba acostumbrado a aquella habitación espaciosa. Todo estaba en perfecto estado…

… a excepción de la chaqueta color café que reposaba, un poco arrugada, sobre su regazo. Se dio una miradita a ella misma y a su atuendo de jeans y caftán amarillo con figurillas bordadas. Desorientada, fijó los ojos sobre su reloj de mesa. Eran las ocho y media de la mañana, del día jueves.

_¿Jueves? ¿Pero qué pasó con la fiesta?_

Se levantó con dificultad y caminó hacia la ventana; sostenía la chaqueta en la mano. Corrió el transparente vidrio y exhaló el fresco aire matutino. Escuchó el dulce cantar de los pájaros y, de manera automática, como si se tratase de un hábito, se llevó la chaqueta hacia el rostro y exhaló el perfume.

El aroma hizo efecto evocador en su mente. Poco a poco, fue reconstruyendo los sucesos de la noche…

Podía visualizar el gris asfalto debajo de sus pies, a pesar de tener los ojos casi cerrados. Los parpados le pesaban del cansancio y el cuerpo se le encorvaba por efecto de la gravedad.

Ahí, más dormida que despierta, Sakura no lograba adivinar de dónde provenía la fuerza capaz de movilizar sus pies y mantenerla erguida.

-Disculpa por no considerar tu horario de sueño, pero jamás pensé que llegaras a verte afectada desde temprano.

-Mmm…

Syaoran sonrió.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –preguntó–. Así hubiésemos evitado las incomodidades.

-_Siento tanto_ serte una incomodidad –repuso Sakura, entre dientes. Si no hubiera estado tan cansada, sus palabras habrían podido sonar con el tono hosco y sarcástico que realmente pretendió utilizar.

Él volvió a sonreír. Sakura suspiró, y se le escapó un bostezo.

-Permíteme, al menos, hacer las cosas más fáciles.

Syaoran se detuvo en seco. Acomodó el brazo de la chica, que descansaba ligero sobre sus hombros rodeándole el cuello; luego, la asió por la cintura. Se inclinó, y pasó su brazo libre por detrás de las rodillas de ella. Sakura sintió cómo en pocos segundos su cuerpo flotaba, sostenida por los fuertes brazos de Syaoran.

-¡Oh!

-Tranquila, tú limítate a indicarme el camino hasta tu casa –la observó y sonrió con suficiencia, agregando–: Realmente no pesas.

Sakura apartó la mirada, avergonzada. Insólitamente, todo cansancio y sueño se había desvanecido en lo que duraba el latido de un corazón. ¡Y el suyo palpitaba con increíble rapidez! No obstante, el lento bamboleo de la caminata la relajó. Y fue consciente de cómo perdía la batalla de lograr mantener abierto los parpados. Rendida, dejó caer la cabeza contra el pecho de Syaoran, y su respiración se armonizó.

No supo con certeza cuánto tiempo les tomó llegar; quizá, sólo unos pocos minutos más de lo normal. Syaoran la puso en pie con mucho cuidado, ayudándose con la pared del edificio para apoyarla. Los brazos colgantes y el cuerpo flácido hacían que Sakura pareciera una muñeca de trapo.

-¿Tus llaves están en la cartera? –le preguntó él, aunque sonaba más como una autosugestión–. ¡Vaya! ¿Qué llevas aquí dentro?

Sakura se ruborizó. Había olvidado los ladrillos.

-Puedes deshacerte de ellos, no los necesito.

-Me complace que me hayas agarrado confianza –la provocó Syaoran, tomando las llaves–. ¡Listo! ¿Quieres que te cargue hasta tu piso? –preguntó con ironía.

Sakura realizó un movimiento con la intención de golpearle un hombro, pero no lo consiguió. En vez de eso, su cuerpo se tambaleó hacia un lado.

-¡Cuidado! –la sostuvo el joven–. ¿Estás bien?

Abrió los ojos lentamente…

Tenía el rostro de él a pocos centímetros de distancia. Podía notar el brillo de sus ojos pardos, oscurecidos por las sombras de la noche. Podía oler el aroma de su aliento…

Cerró los parpados, atontada. Entregada ante aquel dulce calor. Y, sin pensarlo, acercó el rostro para aspirarlo.

-Sakura…

Su nombre jamás le había sonado tan hermoso.

Arrulló el rostro bajo el cuello de Syaoran; acariciando la cálida piel con las mejillas, nariz y mentón. Inhaló su perfume y se escabulló en la concavidad de su garganta, catando y aspirando su aroma con la boca.

_¡Riiiiiing!_

El celular sonó con furor, quebrando en trozos su breve abstracción. ¿Quién podía ser a estas horas? Sakura resopló ante el pensamiento de que, probablemente, Tomoyo estaba reportándose para estar al tanto de lo que había ocurrido en el festejo. Afortunadamente para la castaña, ya su cabeza estaba dándole forma a una nueva excusa, la cual su querida amiga ojos azules, no podría debatir; puesto que sería verdad.

Contestó sin muchos ánimos el teléfono móvil.

-¿Diga?

-Guau, cómo se nota que la pasaste bien ayer en la noche…

Sin mentir, aquel triste sarcasmo era lo más divino que podía escuchar. Miró la pantalla del celular y se rió; todavía decía "Eriol".

-¿Qué tal dormiste? –le preguntó la voz.

-B-bien, pero… ¿cómo, tú…?

Se hizo un silencio al otro lado del auricular. Luego, Syaoran suspiró.

-¿No recuerdas nada, cierto?

Sakura se sonrojó. ¿Había algo demás que _debía de_ recordar?

-No –dijo, a la final.

Syaoran volvió a suspirar.

-Muy bien, te contaré por el camino.

-¿Camino? ¿Camino a dónde?

-Recuerda que tenemos un debate mañana. Hay que estudiar…

-Sí, pero…

-Voy para tu casa –la interrumpió–. Alístate y luego hablamos.

-Pero, ¡pero Syaoran!

Sin embargo, ya el interpelado le había colgado.

Un tumulto de nervios cayó sobre Sakura y al igual que un balde de agua fría, la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. Fue capaz sentir cómo el duro hueso de sus rodillas se convertía en bocanadas de temblorosa gelatina. No había tiempo para realizar una rutina de relajación y ordenar sus extraños pensamientos. Tampoco había tiempo para tomarse una taza de manzanilla. ¡Ni siquiera había tiempo para llenar de espuma la tina!

Y, no obstante, mientras los segundos corrían y el ansia se hacía corpórea, Sakura permanecía inmóvil y rígida como un poste. Sin tampoco hacer ademán de estar llenándose los pulmones de aire.

Necesitó, exactamente, tres minutos para salir de su trance vegetal y poder coordinar movimiento cualquiera. Tenía las piernas entumecidas y las rodillas le pesaban.

Con increíble rapidez inhumana, realizó cada uno de sus hábitos matutinos y se alistó mucho más veloz de lo normal.

A medida que caminaba de aquí para allá, echaba un disimulado vistazo a su ventana desde donde se podía observar la entrada al apartamento. ¡Perfecto! Todavía no se percibía rastro alguno de Syaoran. Aún gozaba de tiempo para mejorar su pinta.

-¡Aaau! –gritó, tras golpearse el dedo pequeño del pie con la pata de la cama.

Una vez se hubo cepillado los dientes con apremio, intentó acomodar su cabellera. Hoy parecía estar más enredada de lo habitual. _¡Ay! ¡¿Por qué?!_ Se despotricó a sí misma por un largo rato y luego optó por dejársela suelta, ya sin más remedio.

…

Sakura salió de su apartamento y bajó las escaleras como poseída por los mil demonios. Se encontró con Syaoran clavado frente a la puerta de la entrada del condominio, a punto de llevarse el celular a una oreja.

-Estaba por llamarte –advirtió él, enseñándole con graciosa timidez el pequeño artefacto plateado. Se le veía extrañamente complacido por el apuro de la chica.

Ella le propinó una risilla tonta, más acorde a jóvenes rubias que a su persona. Tendría que disimular su entusiasmo la próxima vez.

Caminaron a paso lento, como queriendo aprovechar cada segundo que transcurría, juntos. Tampoco hablaban mucho, pero eso no molestaba a Sakura; se sentía dichosa simplemente de estar al lado de Syaoran. De vez en cuando, echaba encubiertos vistazos a su rostro. O eso creía ella, hasta que el joven la atrapó infraganti. Sakura, otra vez, se hizo la tonta y desvió la mirada como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-¿Disfrutaste de la fiesta? –le preguntó Syaoran con ironía, ya que esa noche lo que menos se dedicaron fue a presenciar el cumpleaños.

Sakura hizo una mueca.

-Sí, los cinco minutos que pasé buscándote fueron muy de mi agrado.

-Eriol me contó esta mañana que había sido una muy buena fiesta.

-¿Eriol estaba ahí? –interrogó, asombrada. No lo había visto por ningún lado. Luego comprendió, que de seguro el joven Hiiragizawa tampoco gustaba ser el alma de las fiestas, y que prefería –como le había dicho Syaoran– lugares más privados. Frunció el ceño: los casanovas eran todos unos sinvergüenzas.

-Fue después que nosotros –aclaró el joven, librándola del ensimismamiento–. No se quedó mucho tiempo… Por eso no lo viste.

-Ah.

Sin duda, eso sonaba mejor.

El día estaba hermoso. El astro rey irradiaba luces de un vivo color amarillo y no había ni una nube en el cielo, el cual parecía un claro océano. Las hojas de los arbustos se mecían con delicadeza, y los árboles de cerezo parecían sonreírle.

La alegría que sentía Sakura se reflejaba en todo su alrededor.

Por un corto momento, quiso compartir aquella dicha con Syaoran. Quería trasmitirle la brasa de emociones que se acentuaba en su pecho, como un brote de mariposas. O la canción acabada de componer por los latidos de su corazón. Quería tomarlo de la mano y hacerlo sabedor de todos aquellos sentimientos por medio de las yemas de sus dedos.

Pero se contuvo.

Cerró ambas manos en un puño y las colocó bajo el vientre.

-¿Qué otra cosa disfrutaste de ayer? –inquirió de repente, Syaoran.

Sakura lo miró desconcertada. Él se limitó a aguardar por la respuesta con la vista al frente.

-Bueno… –balbuceó ella, sin estar muy segura de qué decir–, me gustó el paseo que dimos a la orilla del lago… A pesar que resbalé y estuve a punto de caerme.

Su amigo sonrió un poquito.

-De todos modos sé nadar muy bien.

-Sí… Amén por tus rápidos reflejos.

-No fue nada.

-Y gracias, también, por evitar que me estrellara contra los ventanales –agregó.

Él asintió, y la miró con ojos suaves.

-Cuando quieras.

Sakura prosiguió animada, recordando otro nuevo episodio.

-También me agradó que me enseñaras a hacer figuras con las estrellas.

Más que agradarle, aquello le había encantado.

Mientras caminaban a lo largo del extenso lago, Syaoran se había detenido a contemplar el chispeado firmamento. Sakura había girado su rostro para preguntarle qué ocurría, sin embargo, el joven no le respondió y caminó un paso hacia ella, tomándola por la cintura y presionándola suavemente contra él. Ella se petrificó ante el roce y la piel de sus mejillas ardió con furor.

El joven procedió a tomarle una mano, extendiéndola hacia el cielo.

-¿Ves aquella estrella? –le había susurrado al oído.

Estaban tan cercanos, que sus mejillas se tocaban. Sakura se preguntó si él era capaz de sentir el calor que emanaba su piel.

-Si la juntas con estas otras… –empezó a moverle la mano con delicadeza.

Aquello era increíble, de pronto, unas pocas estrellas posicionadas al azar dibujaban el contorno de una perfecta y curva ese. Era como buscar figuras en las nubes, pero ésta vez, con el trazado de las estrellas.

-¿Puedes dibujarme a un gato? –le preguntó Sakura, de manera retadora.

Syaoran miró el cielo por unos segundos. Sin alterar su posición, movió el brazo más al Este y delineó con desenvoltura el rostro de un gato con gruesas orejas puntiagudas.

Siguió descubriendo formas de las estrellas con habilidad. Sakura le iba pidiendo más y más figuras que serían difíciles hasta de representar con un lápiz. Pero él le sonreía, y las obtenía con presteza. Cuando fue el turno de ella de dibujar un triángulo y no lo logró, Sakura concluyó que todas las estrellas del firmamento estaban en su contra.

-Es sencillo –la animó Syaoran. Y en tres movimientos dibujó un perfecto triángulo isósceles.

Sakura persistió un par de veces más y probó suerte con un cuadrado; luego, con una simple línea horizontal.

-¡No puedo! –se rindió–. Esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-Sólo tienes que concentrarte –¡cómo si eso fuera posible, tomando en cuenta tanta proximidad!

Sakura suspiró y reclino su cabeza sobre el hombro de Syaoran.

Ahora, simplemente, estaban abrazados. Sus sienes ejercían presión la uno contra la otra, y los brazos se habían enredado de manera confusa, envolviendo a Sakura por la cintura. Estaban tan fundidos, que cuando giró levemente el rostro de forma inconsciente, sus ojos se toparon con la comisura de los labios de él. De repente, ellos también de movieron y la encararon.

Ahora estaban frente a frente, respirando el aliento del otro.

Por un instante, Syaoran tuvo la intención de sellar aquel beso interrumpido. Y podía hacerlo, porque sólo debía inclinarse un centímetro hacia ella. Su corazón latía con tanto brío, que llegó a sentir punzadas en todo su ser; como si por un breve momento hubiera abandonado el mundo real, hallándose en una dimensión extraña que sus sentimientos le originaban.

Tenía tantos deseos de besarla.

Syaoran inclinó el rostro queriendo rozar la comisura de los labios de ella con los suyos, entreabiertos. De la misma suave e imperceptible manera que la punta de las cerdas de un pincel tocan la superficie de la hoja: un minúsculo toque húmedo. Sólo un poquito.

Sin embargo, otra vez se apartó y desvió el rostro; deslizando la punta de su nariz sobre la mejilla de Sakura, hasta arriba en la coronilla, donde descansó el mentón.

De todos los tantos confusos sueños que Sakura ideó anoche, aquel había sido el más extraño y hermoso de todos. Y también había sido el más frustrante. Después de aquel suceso, no recordaba nada. Parecía como si se hubiera desmayado justo después de sentir la caricia de Syaoran; para únicamente despertarse con el propósito de quedarse inconsciente cuando lo escuchó pronunciar su nombre.

Tantas emociones no se podían vivir en una sola noche, ¿o sí?

-Yo también disfruté de aquello… –Syaoran, a la final, habló y su voz acaparó toda su atención. Sin embargo, la oración estaba inconclusa: faltaba finalizarla con una palabra más. Sakura esperó a que decidiera pronunciarla–. Sí… mucho.

Sakura siguió esperando, pero él no dijo nada. No dijo más nada.

…

Hicieron una breve escala en la oficina del profesor Carter, para buscar los libros que él mismo le había recomendado a Syaoran y que serían de suma utilidad para el debate. El profesor Hank Carter le había advertido con anterioridad que el tema a exponer el viernes poseía reseñas históricas muy limitadas y que, por lo tanto, los libros de la biblioteca no iban a ser de gran ayuda.

Sakura se quejó en su fuero interno cuando Syaoran la puso al tanto de aquel pequeño detalle. A pesar que la biblioteca universitaria era un sector del cual prefería mantenerse los más alejada posible, tuvo que recurrir a ella para buscar información sobre el tema.

Por supuesto, jamás pasó por alto la escasez de artículos ni cómo el urgente sacrificio había sido un completo fracaso.

Sakura se quedó esperando frente a la puerta de la oficina del profesor. Ésta era de lisa formica color negra y tenía inscritas las palabras "H. Carter" en letras tridimensionales de brillante color dorado. Mientras esperaba, se preguntó de qué manera el profesor y Syaoran llegaron crear camaradería entre ellos.

Al cabo de quince minutos, Syaoran salió de la oficina con tres libros en mano. Dos de ellos –los más gruesos, por cierto– poseían una cubierta de cuero marrón oscura y las páginas estaban amarillas debido al pasar de los años. Sakura tomó uno y le echó un rápido vistazo al título de la portada. Abrió el libro, verificando la primera fecha de impresión.

Los ojos se le pusieron como platos al enfocar el distinguido numerito.

-¿Inglaterra, 1920? –cuestionó, asombrada–. ¿Estás seguro que tienen información actualizada?

-Son escritos ejemplares de arqueólogos y filólogos especializados en el estudio de las civilizaciones antiguas. Estos dos libros se dedican a describir con detalle la historia del antiguo Egipto.

Sakura ojeó rápidamente todas las páginas del libro que tenía en mano: era el primer tomo del par. Gimió. Las letras eran mínimas y los párrafos muy anchos.

-Sin embargo –continuó Syaoran–, el profesor también nos facilitó este otro. Contiene información actual sobre los descubrimientos que se han realizado en los últimos ochenta años.

Sakura tomó entre sus manos el tercer libro de apariencia mucho más soportable en comparación con los dos anteriores. La portada era de color arena y el título: "Descubrimientos de Egipto" imperaba con letra roja, brillante, en la parte superior.

Repitió el mismo procedimiento hecho con el libro de cubierta oscura. Lo abrió y buscó la fecha de impresión. No obstante, el nombre del autor fue lo que captó la atención de sus ojos.

-¡Hank Carter, Filólogo excavador del Mundo Antiguo! –exclamó con voz aguda–. ¿Fue_ él_ el autor de este libro?

Syaoran sonrió, haciendo marchar sus pies.

-De ese y muchos más. El nombre del profesor es bien conocido por toda Europa, especialmente en Inglaterra. Creo entender que pertenece a una élite de genios historiadores… Es una especie de celebridad en las comunidades de intelectuales.

-¡¿En serio?! –Sakura no lo podía creer: era alumna de una celebridad–. ¿Y por qué reside en Japón?

Caminaban a la par, a lo largo del amplio pasillo de oficinas y cuadros de pintura al óleo.

-Fue una petición hecha por el rector de la Universidad de Tokio, con la intención de mejorar los estudios implantados sobre historia antigua –explicó el joven–. Ya han transcurrido cinco años desde que el profesor vino por vez primera a Japón; le gusta el estilo de vida japonés.

Syaoran abrió las puertas del módulo y salieron. Sakura permanecía boquiabierta, con la vista sobre la obra del profesor Carter.

-Muchas otras instituciones le han pedido de sus conocimientos –continuó él–. Y hasta le han ofrecido mejores ingresos; pero los ha rechazado todos.

-No sabía que el profesor es Filólogo… Pensaba que se había graduado en Arqueología.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros.

-En esencia, tu carrera y la mía comparten similitudes. Podríamos decir que nos complementamos –y la miró con particularidad.

Sakura se sonrojó al instante; por alguna razón, aquel último comentario no parecía referirse únicamente a sus carreras.

Anduvieron camino al Este, por el sendero de piedras marrones que atravesaba una pradera de lomas chatas, utilizadas normalmente por los estudiantes para realizar picnics y pequeñas reuniones de estudios, o de recreación.

El camino hacia la biblioteca de la universidad probablemente poseía el más hermoso de los paisajismos. Los prados se hallaban tapizados por una grama color verde claro, con motas de flores violetas, azules, amarillas y rojas; árboles frondosos y espejos de agua nítidos, que albergaban peces koi de vistosos colores naranja.

Para llegar a los terrenos propios de la biblioteca, se debía atravesar un puente de madera clara, cuyo diseño representaba el estilo tradicional de la arquitectura japonesa. Sin duda, la biblioteca de_ Todai_ era la edificación emblemática de la universidad. Un hito en donde se hacía presente de forma carnal la fusión de los estilos clásicos orientales y occidentales.

Sakura se detuvo detrás de la línea que dividía el suelo de gravas rústicas, de la superficie de tablas del puente. Alzó la vista y observó a lejanos kilómetros la potente edificación que era la biblioteca. Se estremeció.

Por muy hermosa que aquella fuera, la aterraba. La había evitado por tanto tiempo que, ahora, parecía más una mansión embrujada que una edificación de estudio.

-¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó Syaoran, que se detuvo tras notar su vacilación.

-No, no es nada –aseguró ella, con voz cortada. Apenas podía respirar–. Es sólo que… no me gusta visitar la biblioteca.

Luego bajó el rostro, impidiendo que Syaoran examinara su expresión.

Desconcertado, el joven frunció el ceño y le echó una rápida miradita al edificio. Era uno de los lugares más tranquilos de la universidad; y también uno de los tantos lugares en donde –en aquel tiempo, cuando era más animal que humano– se dedicó a marcar territorio en los diversos cuerpos femeninos.

Como un rayo, los sentimientos de alegría y tranquilidad abandonaron su cuerpo…

Y el espacio se vio reemplazado por un manto de indignación y repugnancia. En ese preciso instante, Syaoran fue consciente de su reputación, y se inquirió cuántos rumores había llegado a originar.

-Si no te molesta, preferiría que estudiáramos en otro lado –suplicó Sakura, todavía sin mirarlo.

Sí. Ninguna idea podría ser mejor. Syaoran necesitaba mantenerse alejado de la biblioteca que le traía indecentes recuerdos, de sus estanterías a oscuras y de sus rincones desiertos. Necesitaba mantenerse alejado de su pasado. Y necesitaba mantener también alejada a Sakura de aquel.

Asintió con la cabeza, pronto para dar media vuelta e irse. Sin embargo, y para muy de su sorpresa, Sakura atravesó la línea limitante.

Por un minuto, permaneció inmóvil, sin comprender; hasta que la chica, en vez de seguir derecho y atravesar la plaza que abría camino a la biblioteca, cruzó a la izquierda y empezó a caminar a lo largo del arroyo.

Syaoran la siguió en silencio. De vez en cuando, volteaba el rostro para calcular qué tan lejos se encontraban de la marmórea edificación. Mientras más lejos, mejor.

Poco a poco, la atmósfera fue mejorando y, después de recorrer varios metros, el andar se había amenizado. Syaoran jamás había visitado la zona posterior a los módulos universitarios, y tampoco se había imaginado que estuviera en tan buen estado.

-Y, dime: ¿falta mucho para que lleguemos a tu escondite secreto? –reclamó con fingida sorna.

La risa de Sakura sonó igual que al canto de los cascabeles.

-¿Estás muy cansado?

-Más que cansado, estoy impaciente. ¿Cuánto…?

Entonces se detuvo, imitando a la castaña.

Ella le sonrió.

-Es ahí.

…

Estudiar con Syaoran resultaba divertido; relajante y muy divertido. En ninguna otra ocasión, Sakura se había memorizado tanta información textual con aquella clase de rapidez. ¡Y es que el joven tenía una manera muy peculiar de dar clases!

Sakura no sabía si aquel vivaz modo de aprender era su plan de estudio típico, o si se debía a su repentino entusiasmo. A decir verdad, Syaoran había quedado maravillado con el supuesto escondite de ella; y, justo después de haber divisado el gran árbol de cerezo que se erguía sobre la pequeña colina señalada por la joven, su máscara de animosidad fue instantáneamente desechada, dejando entrever una ancha sonrisa y el típico brillo picarón de sus ojos.

Desde donde estaban, se podía observar el arroyo y, más allá, la universidad con sus módulos. Al Oeste estaba la biblioteca, la cual ahora, se veía hermosa a una distancia considerable.

-Muy bien, siguiente pregunta: ¿Quién fue el primer Faraón Etíope?

Sakura caviló la respuesta por tres segundos. Después, contestó sonriente:

-Piye, también conocido como Piânky. Se encargó de la reunificación de Egipto, fundando con su titulatura la vigesimoquinta dinastía o Dinastía de los Kushitas. Le siguió su hermano Shabako, los hijos Shabitko y Taharqo, y finalmente su nieto Tanutanami.

-¡Excelente! –exclamó Syaoran–. Tu turno.

Sakura tomó entre sus manos uno de los libros marrones y recorrió varias páginas con la mirada.

-¿Cuál fue la última capital de los kuhitas? –preguntó.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros.

-Fácil: La necrópolis de Meroe.

-Cuyas pirámides se caracterizaban por…

-Se caracterizaban por ser las pirámides más agudas jamás construidas, debido a que sus paredes se inclinaban unos… sesentaisiete o sesentaiocho grados. A diferencia de los cuarentaitrés, hasta cincuentaicuatro grados utilizados comúnmente por los egipcios –pausó y la miró, sonriendo–. Ese dato las convertía, también, en las más difíciles de erigir.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sigo sin comprender por qué debo realizarte preguntas. ¡Las respondes todas en un santiamén! –se quejó–. ¿Seguro que no estudiaste esto con anterioridad?

Él soltó una exuberante carcajada.

-¿Y por qué habría de engañarte? –inquirió.

-Pues, no lo sé –contestó Sakura, dudosa–. Quizá para sorprenderme…

Syaoran se inclinó hacia ella con ojos llenos de curiosidad; abandonando su posición relajada, con la espalda recargada sobre el tronco del árbol. Estaban sentados en la hierba, uno al lado del otro, bajo la sombra de los rosados doseles.

-¿Te estoy sorprendiendo?

-La mayoría de las veces lo haces –admitió ella con nerviosismo.

Los pétalos de las flores caían como lluvia y flotaban en el aire cual algodones danzantes.

Syaoran estiró un brazo y le acomodó un mechón de pelo bailarín detrás de una oreja. Acto seguido, atrapó en el aire un diminuto pétalo rosado, y lo hizo aparecer con disimulo entre sus dedos como ejecutando un truco mágico. Se devolvió trazando con la punta rosada la línea de la mandíbula de ella, zigzagueando por el camino. Después subió por el mentón, hasta los labios.

-¿Te sorprendí? –preguntó, acariciándole el contorno del labio inferior con la pequeña florecilla. Sus ojos dorados ardían con vehemencia.

A Sakura le costó hablar.

-¿Cuál fue la importancia de los Faraones Etíopes? –consiguió decir. ¡Estaba petrificada!

El rostro de Syaoran se suavizó.

-Unificaron a un deprimente y anárquico Egipto hasta lograr convertirlo en la potencia que alguna vez fue.

-Cítame un epitafio de Piye –le pidió la chica.

-"Los hombres pueden crear a un rey, pero a mí quien me creó fue Amón"

Ya más sosegada, Sakura le sonrió con dulzura.

-Me sorprendiste –admitió, y sopló con suavidad el pequeño pétalo, que súbitamente se escapó de entre las yemas de su opresor.

Después de aquello, el modo de estudio cambió de manera considerable; se tornó mucho más íntimo. Las caricias empezaron a desarrollarse, y lo que antes parecía un roce accidental de las yemas de los dedos, había evolucionado hasta convertirse en un entrelace de manos.

Una sincera manifestación de sentimientos por parte de los dos.

A diferencia de otras veces, Sakura ya no se sentía incómoda. Probablemente se debía a que Syaoran se limitaba a juguetear con sus nudillos, o a trazarle con los dedos las líneas que le recorrían la palma izquierda. Muy de vez en cuando, la soltaba para indicarle algún pasaje en los libros o un texto de suma importancia. Pero después, volvía a aferrarla; esta nueva ocasión con las dos manos.

La privacidad también jugaba un papel importante en el momento. Sobre la colina, detrás del arroyo y debajo de la cortina de rosadas flores, no había rumor, apuesta o cámara impertinente que los acechara. Sakura podía disfrutar de la verdadera personalidad de Syaoran; una personalidad solamente revelada a ella; una personalidad por y para ella.

Permaneció observándolo por varios minutos tras haberlo oído suspirar. Se veía tan cómodo reclinado sobre el tronco y con los ojos cerrados, aferrando decididamente la delgada mano de ella… tan sumido en paz.

La mirada de Sakura se tornó lánguida. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaba una leona en acechar a su presa? ¿Cuánto tiempo se iba a tomar ella antes de atacarlo?

-Syaoran –lo llamó con voz suave.

-Mmm…

Sakura sonrió con aflicción.

-Syaoran, debo irme.

El interpelado frunció levemente el entrecejo.

-¿Irte? –murmuró–. ¿A dónde? –parecía hablar en sueños.

-Tengo clases, ¿recuerdas? Con el profesor Asahi…

Syaoran abrió los parpados con parsimonia. Crispó la frente mientras entornaba los ojos; cegado por la claridad del día.

-¿Te desperté? –le preguntó Sakura. Y se atrevió a acariciarle el rostro con la mano todavía aferrada.

Syaoran sonrió ante el gesto.

-No –dijo–. Sólo estaba pensando…

Sakura esperó, pero él decidió no continuar el tema.

-¿En qué pensabas? –le preguntó, finalmente.

Syaoran se rió con un deje de amargura.

-Te sorprenderías –contestó con igual tono. Y la miró fugazmente de soslayo.

Sakura continuó estudiándolo con atención.

-¿Me veo incluida? –sugirió.

Por un minuto, Syaoran no le respondió. Volvía a tener los ojos cerrados, sumido en otro ensimismamiento. A la final, repuso:

-Últimamente, sí –su voz adoptó un matiz de solemne seriedad–. Últimamente estás incluida en cada pensamiento.

Por los momentos, no tuvieron nada que decirse. Y Sakura se mordió la boca por primera vez incómoda. Entonces, Syaoran suspiró y se puso de pie. Ella permaneció sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la verde hierba.

-Te acompañaré –anunció él mientras se estiraba–. Pensaremos en algo para engañar al profesor Asahi y seguir estudiando todo el día.

-Pero, ¿y tus clases? –le recordó Sakura.

Syaoran alzó una ceja de incredulidad.

-¿Qué pasa con ellas?

-¿Vas a seguir perdiendo clases?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Me puedo recuperar.

-¡Pero, Syaoran…!

Sakura se levantó, presta a protestar. Pero enmudeció de manera violenta cuando el joven se inclinó hacia ella y, con una mano apoyada en el tronco del árbol, la acorraló entre su cuerpo.

-Voy a acompañarte porque me prometí algo mientras estudiabas.

Su dulce aliento rozó contra el rostro de Sakura, quien aturdida por el tentador perfume, tuvo que recordarse cómo respirar. Quiso preguntarle a qué se refería, pero las palabras se le trabaron en la garganta.

-Tú, ¿qué? –fue lo que pudo proferir.

Syaoran sonrió y en sus ojos destilaron chispas de picardía. Delicadamente procedió a apartarle el flequillo hacia un lado, diciendo:

-Me prometí que tendré una cita contigo si ganamos el debate… –a continuación, resbaló la mano libre hasta el mentón de ella, y lo alzó levemente para encararla–. Y créeme que pretendo realizar el cometido.

…

Responder al cuestionario que el profesor Asahi le había asignado a la clase fue, literalmente, una misión imposible para Sakura. Considerando que también debía de responder a las preguntas que Syaoran le formulaba sobre el debate.

El joven se había apoderado de la primitiva estrategia de escribir las preguntas, a escondidas, sobre trozos de papel. Exactamente igual que chicos de secundaria.

_**¿De qué manera los Faraones Etíopes se pasaban la corona?**_

Sakura suspiró y escribió en respuesta:

**Con los kushitas el título recaía entre hermanos. Con los egipcios, en cambio, entre padre e hijo.**

Syaoran leyó el papelito y la felicitó en voz baja desde atrás. Volvió a formularle una nueva interrogante.

_**Hay una ópera muy conocida que está ambientada en los tiempos de la Dinastía de los Kushitas. ¿Cuál es? **_

-¿Están estudiando? –inquirió suavemente Eriol, tras notar a los dos amigos pasarse los retazos de papel. Estaba sentado en el pupitre lateral a Sakura, también repasando sus apuntes para el debate de mañana.

-Sí –le contestó la chica mientras escribía la respuesta–. El profesor nos facilitó unos libros, por fortuna.

-¿Les tocó un tema difícil?

-Digamos que sí –consintió–. Pero Syaoran me ha ayudado a simplificarlo.

El aludido se encogió de hombros al ser observado por sus dos compañeros.

-Tengo mis razones –sonrió, y le arrebató a Sakura el papelito de las manos.

**Es **_**Aida**_**; ópera del compositor italiano, Giuseppe Verdi. **

-¡Muy bien! –la apremió.

Ella se limitó a hacer un mohín.

-Y, Eriol, ¿cómo te va con Tomoyo? –preguntó en seguida.

No obstante, el joven la miró con ojos torturados; como si le acabaran de mencionar un nombre terrorífico. El que no debe ser nombrado.

Sakura pestañó. ¡¿Qué rayos le estaba haciendo Tomoyo?! No obstante, el nuevo papelito que Syaoran le entregaba la distrajo.

_**¿Y de qué se trata?**_

Suspiró.

**Aida es una princesa etíope, hija del rey Amonasro, raptada y llevada como esclava al faraón de Egipto. Su padre decide invadir las tierras egipcias para su rescate. No obstante, es vencido por Radamés: un fuerte guerrero egipcio quien, además, se enamora de Aida; por lo que su corazón se ve dividido entre la fidelidad hacia su país y el amor de la princesa. Para complicar las cosas, la hija del Faraón, Amneris, está enamorada de él. La historia termina con la muerte de Radamés, condenado por traición a su tierra. Dicha historia fue ideada por el Padre de la Egiptología: el francés Augusto Mariette. Los personajes son fantasiosos, pero el contexto histórico es real. **_**Aida**_** fue llevada por primera vez al escenario, el 24 de diciembre de 1871; en la Casa de la Ópera de Khedivia, en El Cairo. Existen controversias de que realmente la historia fue escrita por Temistocle Solera.**

Sakura pudo escuchar el tonillo de la risa burlona de Syaoran.

_**¿Quieres carro o moto para nuestra primera cita?**_

Puso los ojos en blancos y le respondió:

**Carro. Pretendo regresar con vida.**

Syaoran volvió a carcajearse por lo bajo.

_**Yo también lo pretendo; para una segunda cita.**_

* * *

(N. del A): Me gustó este capítulo (L)

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen la historia. Espero y la sigan disfrutando. Saludos...


	10. La Cita

Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las CLAMP. Tanto en historia como en diseño.

* * *

**9**

**LA CITA**

El viernes, a Sakura la sorprendió haber ganado el debate y no tardó en demostrar su súbita alegría, saltando de manera impensada hacia Syaoran y envolviéndole el cuello con los brazos. El joven había permanecido quieto; asimilando entre palabras, aplausos y felicitaciones el repentino impulso. Luego, respondió al abrazo posicionando con lentitud ambas manos en la cintura de ella.

No sería imprudente anunciar que, después de aquella pública demostración de confianza y amistad, varios alumnos –especialmente las del círculo femenino– empezaron a cuchichear y preguntarse si el joven Li estaba haciendo de las suyas, y había atrapado a otra víctima en su ya famosa telaraña.

Sakura estaba demasiado absorta en su burbuja de felicidad como para notar las miradillas de ojos indiscretos cuando ambos jóvenes se dirigieron, juntos, a la cafetería. No obstante, Syaoran sí las notó; y le preocupaba que alguna joven metiche con complejo de súper-heroína decidiera alejarlo de Sakura… que decidiera alejarla a ella de él.

Intentó no prestar atención sumergiéndose en la felicidad color verde líquida que lo observaban, y en los labios que le sonreían.

"-Ahora me debes una cita –había dicho Syaoran, causando con ello que Sakura pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y tú crees que te voy a decir que sí? –repuso ella, con petulancia, dándole sorbitos a su vaso de Coca-Cola.

-Pues, tengo evidencias que me confirman que ya habías aceptado mi invitación…

Syaoran sonrió, palmeando con la mano izquierda el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Sakura torció el gesto. _¡Malditas evidencias!_, pensó.

-Eres un idiota por haber guardado eso –le espetó.

-Y tú me subestimaste al pensar que no lo haría."

Sakura apartó la vista, llena de ira. Iba recreando la conversación al tiempo que peinaba ausentemente su corta cabellera frente al espejo; otorgándole a su rostro expresiones que lindaban entre alegría, enojo y decepción.

-Malditas evidencias –musitó, otra vez, para sí; refiriéndose a los odiosos papelitos con preguntas sobre el debate y la susodicha cita.

Era sábado y, cuando faltaba no más de veinte minutos para que Syaoran fuera a buscarla, Sakura no hallaba qué ponerse.

A diferencia de otros días, en esta ocasión, sí había considerado innumerable cantidad de prendas y estilos que adoptar. Dedicó toda la mañana –y parte de la tarde, también– a buscar entre sus comunes y nada especiales gavetas el atuendo perfecto. Hasta la ropa costosa que se había comprado hace casi una semana parecía insuficiente.

No podía optar por uno de sus tantos cómodos suéteres manga larga, por miedo a verse demasiado puritana. Tampoco quiso usar sus casuales camisetas. Inclusive, había pasado por alto su prenda favorita: el cárdigan morado; porque Syaoran ya la había visto usándolo. Parecía imposible que entre tanta cantidad de ropa no hubiera una prenda acorde a la ocasión.

Frustrada, Sakura se tumbó sobre el desorden de su cama. Podía imaginarse a Syaoran, apuesto con lo que sea que usara y a ella, a su lado, haciendo una terrible desincronización. No importaba qué tan agraciada terceras personas decían que era, Sakura sentía que no estaba a la altura del guapo e irresistible Syaoran. Qué momento tan inoportuno para acomplejarse de su apariencia.

De mala gana, se levantó y empezó a buscar un milagro hecho tela en su escaparate.

Para cuando Syaoran repicó a su celular, Sakura se encontraba vestida alisando con las manos los pliegues de su minivestido color coral que había combinado con un par de _leggins _oscuras y el pelo suelto. Tomó el bolso de mano, abrió la puerta y descendió corriendo las escaleras, completamente atiborrada de emoción.

-¡Hola! –lo saludó con alegre entusiasmo, una vez hubo cruzado la entrada principal del edificio. Syaoran la estaba aguardando con un codo apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta. Al verla, inmediatamente se incorporó y acercó a ella.

-Volvemos a complementarnos –le dijo, colocándole una mano en el rostro.

La chica lo miró sin comprender. Syaoran puso los ojos en blanco sin apartar la mano de su lugar.

-El color de tu vestido es el complemento del azul de mi camisa –observó. Sakura frunció el ceño.

Por si no había sido mencionado con anterioridad, el color rojo coral es complemento del color azul turquesa.

-Esto es azul marino… –lo acusó, tomando con los dedos el cuello de la mencionada camisa.

Syaoran sonrió, y le acomodó dulcemente varios mechones de pelo detrás de una oreja.

-Igual funciona.

Caminaron hasta el carro, frente al cual, Sakura retuvo una sonrisa. Syaoran se posicionó para abrirle la puerta del copiloto y ella le lanzó una miradita severa antes de montarse.

-¿Qué? Soy un hombre de palabras –le dijo él, orgulloso.

Luego rodeó el carro a paso veloz.

-¿A dónde iremos? –preguntó Sakura, una vez el joven ocupó el puesto frente al volante. Estaba nerviosa por no saber a dónde irían.

Él se limitó a abrocharse el cinturón y poner en marcha el motor. Sakura aguardó.

-Tengo varias cosas en mente –respondió finalmente Syaoran, y le guiñó un ojo. Sakura apartó la vista hacia la carretera, para poder esbozar una mueca de dolor. _¡Genial, más sorpresas!_

-Al menos dame una pista.

Syaoran apretó los labios en gesto pensativo. Al cabo de cinco segundos, respondió:

-Sólo espero que te guste… –ambos se miraron con suma curiosidad–. Se parece mucho a ti.

Sakura no pudo reprimir una expresión de desconcierto. ¿A qué se refería Syaoran?

El ambiente animado del nuevo parque de diversiones en la ciudad de Tokio respondió la pregunta que durante cuarenta y cinco minutos se estuvo realizando mentalmente. No se sentía muy halagada respecto a la idea de que el joven asociara niños, payasos y carruseles con su persona. ¡¿Qué tan infantil era ella para los ojos de Syaoran?! Probablemente, Sakura hubiera disfrutado los espectáculos de no ser por esa implícita ofensa.

-¿Hay algún problema? –le preguntó Syaoran, ya en carretera. Si bien se mostró amable, su tono de voz conservó un matiz de sorna. Quizá sabía a qué se debía la expresión de pocos amigos que poseía la castaña.

-No realmente… Aunque he de confesar que me trae preocupada que, al ver un puesto de algodón de azúcar, inmediatamente pienses en mí.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros.

-No le veo lo malo –dijo con despreocupación–: Me gusta el algodón de azúcar.

Sakura torció el gesto.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué te parece esta otra?: al ver un payaso repartiendo globos.

El chico se carcajeó entre dientes. Estiró un brazo para acariciarle la mejilla.

-No seas tonta… Ojalá tú pudieras pensar en mí de la misma manera y con la misma intensidad que yo lo hago contigo –suspiró. Y sólo volvió a hablar al cabo de un largo rato–: Además, tu cita no ha terminado aún.

Eso la sorprendió.

-¿Dónde me llevarás ahora? –preguntó Sakura.

Syaoran cruzó ligeramente una curva. Las brillantes luces de la ciudad iluminaban la carretera.

-A un lugar que sólo abre después de la puesta del sol –insinuó.

El resto del paseo, Sakura mantuvo la vista fija sobre el paisaje citadino; atenta, en busca de algún paraje con aquellas características. El rostro de Syaoran se entusiasmó ante el repentino cambio de ánimo de la chica.

-¿Éstas impaciente? –inquirió.

-Sólo un poco.

Otro cruce, y Sakura divisó la estructura elegante de un restaurante italiano. Cambió el tono de su voz al pronunciar el nombre del sitio, con diferente acento.

-_¿Cara Napoli? _

Syaoran aparcó el auto y sonrió.

-¿Qué cita se vería concluida sin una cena a la luz de las velas?

…

-Refréscame la memoria: ¿Por qué fue que decidiste estudiar filología?

Sakura lo miró intensamente con una expresión que contradecía a la radiante sonrisa que esbozaban aquellos labios. Tomó una porción de su plato _penne alla pomodori_, y masticó como si quisiera hacerle daño a los pobres fideos.

Tragó con los labios fruncidos.

-Nunca llegué a contarte eso.

La sonrisa de Syaoran se ensanchó.

-¡Perfecto! Un nuevo tema de conversación.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. Acercó su vaso de Coca-Cola y bebió de él.

Era imposible mantener a Syaoran interesado en un tema que no la tuviera a ella como protagonista. Cada vez que veía la oportunidad –entre una larga pausa o algún irremediable silencio–, el joven traía a colación una nueva conversación que la incluía a ella, preferiblemente, de cabo a rabo. Sakura exhaló ante la refrescante sensación que le brindó el refresco, y repentinamente se sintió inspirada.

-Mi padre es arqueólogo –empezó a decir. Syaoran la miraba con atención–. Siempre me han gustado las historias que narraba sobre sus viajes; los distintos lugares que visitaba; y los tesoros que encontraba…

"Cuando era pequeña, pensaba que era hija de un aventurero. No ponía en duda que mi padre era una versión joven y oriental de Indiana Jones –se rió de ella misma. Syaoran también sonrió–. Por supuesto, los tesoros a los que él se refería eran históricos en su mayoría. Papá pasaba la mayor parte de los años de viaje y sólo permanecía junto a nosotros en temporadas festivas; para después verlo partir, otra vez. Durante un largo tiempo, nos parecía un pariente que venía de visita y no un miembro importante de la familia.

Acto siguiente, adoptó una mirada nostálgica.

-Mi madre, en cierto sentido, lo obligó a decidir entre su trabajo y la familia. Evidentemente, papá nos eligió a nosotros sin reparos. Éramos consciente de cuánto nos amaba; no obstante, aquello suponía gran sacrificio… Puesto que también amaba su trabajo y su vida aventurera.

"Por muchos meses, mamá se sintió culpable de haberlo forzado a elegir. Pero papá afirma que aquella fue la decisión mejor tomada de toda su vida…

Enmudeció, y bajó la vista. Syaoran se inclinó levemente sobre la mesa.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó.

Sakura alzó la mirada y le regaló una sonrisa adolorida.

-Porque un año después mamá se moría –respondió–. Le diagnosticaron cáncer. Y fue perdiendo fuerzas poco a poco. Hasta que al final…

Dejó la oración inconclusa.

Syaoran hizo ademán de acercarse o acariciarla. Pero ella lo detuvo alzando una palma.

-Según mi papá, aquel fue el mejor año de su vida. Ya que permaneció siempre al lado de mamá, cuidando de ella; dándole de comer; lavándole la espalda; peinando su cada vez más escasa cabellera… Dice que ningún tesoro o descubrimiento histórico podría compararse con sus experiencias de aquel año. A pesar de su debilidad, mamá hacía todo lo posible por conservar las fuerzas y ayudar a papá a sobrellevar la situación. Supongo que también fue el mejor año de su vida: jamás habían estado tan inseparables.

Finalizó la historia, dándole otro sorbito a su vaso de Coca-Cola. Syaoran persistía con una mano sobre la mesa para, en cualquier momento, estar presto a consolarla.

Sakura se frotó ambas palmas, repentinamente frías por el refresco. Las colocó entre sus muslos, y continuó:

-La razón por la que estoy estudiando filología, es porque esa era la carrera que pretendía realizar mi madre. Sólo pudo culminar el primer año antes de quedar embarazada de Touya. Se dedicó plenamente a él y, luego de cinco años, me tuvo a mí. Decidió, entonces, dedicarse exclusivamente a la familia. Sí llegó a trabajar, pero no en su carrera ni ambiente parecido…

"Todavía recuerdo las conversaciones que tenía con mi papá. Yo no entendía absolutamente nada en aquel entonces; pero era maravilloso escucharla hablar en latín, o cualquier idioma antiguo. Tenía un acento exquisito. Y la manera de cómo interactuaba con papá… –sacudió la cabeza, asombrada–. No había duda que eran el uno para el otro, hasta en eso –le dedicó una sonrisa a su compañero.

-Cuando estoy con él, me gusta recrear alguna conversación solamente para verle aquel brillo evocador en los ojos. Su orgullo me hace sentir orgullosa de mí –confesó.

Syaoran esbozó una sonrisa compasiva.

-Sin embargo, ¡cada día la carrera va poniéndose más y más difícil! –se quejó Sakura, acabando de manera abrupta con la atmósfera sentimental. Se posicionó para seguir comiendo–. La mayoría de las veces me consume, y siento que no podré más.

El joven pobló la frente de arrugas.

-¿No te gusta? –le preguntó desconcertado.

-Al contrario, ¡me encanta! –contestó ella, con manifiesta sinceridad–. Pero no logro dejar de pensar que, quizá, no estoy hecha para tanto sacrificio. Es decir, pareciera que a algunas personas no les costara ni un poco –dejó caer las manos sobre la mesa–. ¡Es tan frustrante!

El chico entornó los ojos con ternura, esbozando una sonrisa. A continuación, movió la mano para colocarla sobre la de Sakura.

En ese instante, la aparatosa mesera que los había atendido decidió acercarse para llevarse su plato vacío.

-¿Disfrutó usted de su cena, señor? –le preguntó coquetamente. Sin embargo, Syaoran no respondió. A juzgar por su aspecto, parecía irritado debido a la impertinente interrupción. Miró fugazmente a la chica, con ojos despiadados. Y luego se acomodó para poder tocar a Sakura.

Volvió a sonreír de forma dulce, olvidándose por completo de la mesera; quien probablemente se había ofendido, y ahora recogía las vajillas en silencio.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto por ello –dijo–. A todos nos pasa.

Sakura lo miró.

-¿A ti te ha pasado?

Syaoran sonrió.

-Por supuesto –admitió.

Ella no se veía muy convencida que digamos. Alzó el mentón y entornó los ojos, tal cual lo estuviera juzgando en una Corte.

-¡UY, PERDONE! –exclamó de pronto la mesera, cuando hizo caer el vaso de Coca-Cola de la castaña. Sobre la mesa se formó una laguna de líquido efervescente, que se fue filtrando por debajo de la mano de Sakura y entre los dedos–. ¡Soy tan torpe! Permítame secarla.

La señorita la tomó por la muñeca, en un intento de enjugar el líquido con el paño que hace poco había utilizado para limpiar la mesa.

Aquello fue demasiado.

Syaoran aferró con tal fuerza los antebrazos de la mesera, que posiblemente sus dedos quedarían marcados por la presión.

-Por favor –gruñó, con ojos punzantes–. Deténgase y márchese. Yo me encargaré.

La apenada mesera asintió y, tras ser soltada, se acarició la zona estrujada de sus muñecas. Entonces, Syaoran miró a Sakura con compasión; sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de sus pantalones, y la tomó de la mano.

-Creo que todos en alguna ocasión hemos tenido inconvenientes con nuestras carreras –mientras hablaba, secaba las gotas dulces que caían de los dedos de ella–. No obstante, es obligación nuestra afrontarlos y superarlos. Sé que no es fácil pero, de algún modo, hay que luchar por aquello que nos gusta… Y defender lo que nuestro corazón dicta.

Le apretó suavemente la mano al concluir.

A Sakura el corazón le latía con mucha fuerza. Parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a detener ante las delicadas caricias que le ejercía Syaoran sobre la piel.

-Humm… ¿Por qué fue que estás estudiando arqueología? –le preguntó, casi con dificultad.

Syaoran proyectó una suave sonrisa.

-De niño quería ser como Indiana Jones.

Otra pasada con el pañuelo y el joven la miró con ojos que expresaban diferente emoción.

-¿Nos vamos?

La aludida no podía estar más de acuerdo.

-Sí, por favor.

Después de haber pagado él la cuenta, ambos se levantaron decididos a abandonar aquel lugar. Para lo que Sakura no se preparó, fue para volver a ser tomada de una mano por Syaoran; quien repentinamente había decidido emprender camino unido a ella. A pesar de que ya antes se habían tocado, nunca lo habían realizado en público. El gesto la sobrecogió de manera desgarradora: aquello, aunque no lo pareciera, significaba algo.

Sakura y Syaoran estaban teniendo contacto físico, y las personas podían notarlo.

Permaneció callada, incluso dentro el auto. Estudiando sus pensamientos y creando teorías que pudieran explicar el comportamiento del joven. Syaoran, por supuesto, dióse cuenta.

-¿Hice algo mal? –preguntó con los ojos fijos en la carretera. El tono de su voz era frío y distante; completamente diferente a la cálida faceta que había hecho entrever en el restaurante.

Hasta ahora, Sakura ignoraba cuán observador podía ser el joven. Por cada ensimismamiento de ella, él sacaba sus propias conclusiones.

-¿Quieres hablar de algo? –insistió.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

-No, yo… –se detuvo. Lo estaba considerando–. Pues, a decir verdad, sí. Sí quiero hablar sobre algo.

Syaoran asintió una vez, lentamente.

-Muy bien –dijo–. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Sakura sopesó mentalmente sus palabras. Sabía muy bien cual tema quería conversar con Syaoran. Más aún: era un tema del cual _necesitaba_ hablar. Y solamente él era el indicado para responderle y aclarar las dudas que desde hace tres días la inundaban.

Se aclaró la garganta para expresarse mejor.

-Quisiera que me hablaras sobre qué pasó el miércoles en la noche.

-¿Sobre la fiesta? –señaló el joven.

-Sí, algo por el estilo. Quisiera que me explicaras, con detalle por favor, qué me ocurrió.

Syaoran se sumió en el silencio.

-Qué te ocurrió… –murmuró al cabo de un rato. Mirando siempre hacia el frente.

-Por favor.

El interpelado emitió un profundo suspiro. Acomodó la posición de su cuerpo, enfocando los ojos en los espejos laterales; pendiente de que no hubieran automóviles cerca. Giró un poco el volante y se aparcó en el arcén de la carretera, sin disturbar a los demás vehículos.

Volvió a suspirar.

-No es un tema del cual pueda hablar manejando –aclaró.

Sakura no dijo nada. Luego él habló por sí mismo:

-Supongo que tarde o temprano lo ibas a preguntar –exhaló otra bocanada de aire, desplomando las manos sobre el volante. Se le veía un poco incómodo.

Syaoran se concedió un minuto de meditación. Miró el retrovisor por simple maña automática; asegurándose que no viniera nadie atrás, para no ser interrumpido. Por su extraño modo de actuar, Sakura presentía que se iban a quedar instalados ahí un buen tiempo.

En ejemplares casos, Syaoran hubiera preferido abordar la explicación con cigarro en mano. No obstante, era un vicio que había prometido no continuar. Se apretó los parpados con los dedos, intentando tolerar la falta de nicotina.

Al rato, dijo sin reservas:

-Te quedaste dormida.

Sakura parpadeó.

-¿Cómo?

-Tal como lo oyes: te dormiste. En un segundo te tenía con la vista al firmamento, y al siguiente ¡te dormiste! –se le escuchaba confundido. Exactamente como se veía ella–. Al principió me asusté, pensando que te habías desmayado. Pero luego noté tu respiración acompasada y me sentí aliviado… No obstante, la sensación no duró mucho tiempo: debía llevarte a tu casa. Y no sabía qué dirección tomar –pausó, para mirarla con picardía–. Viste como era necesario que me dieras tu dirección.

Sakura hizo un mohín.

-Prosigue.

Él continuó:

-En fin. Me las arreglé para hacerte andar. Fue más fácil de lo que esperaba, sinceramente; pesas como una pluma. Mientras caminábamos, decidí tomar la carretera en común que lleva hacia las residencias. Si no despertabas a tiempo, te llevaría a mi casa… –Sakura se sonrojó ante aquello. ¡Oh, estuvo a punto de dormir en las mismas cuatro paredes que Syaoran, y no se había enterado!–. Pero pronto volviste en ti y me facilitaste la situación.

Syaoran sonrió, y le acarició una mejilla a Sakura.

Ella todavía no se sentía complacida. El joven no había –ni remotamente– hecho mención del tema que a ella le interesaba.

-Pero, ¿cómo llegué hasta mi cama? –le preguntó y, al mismo tiempo, arrojó una pista.

Él entrecerró los ojos, mirando un punto distante en el aire.

-Creo que antes de volverte a dormir por segunda vez me dijiste en cuál piso habitabas. No sé… De todos modos, pude consultarlo en el intercomunicador apenas arribamos. Ahí, por los zarandeos, volviste a despertar. ¿Recuerdas?

-Sí –contestó Sakura. El corazón la taladraba: se estaban acercando a la llaga–. Tú tomaste las llaves de mi bolso…

Syaoran se inclinó hacia ella.

-¿Y qué más recuerdas que hice? –le preguntó con voz siniestra.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta. Aquel cambio de roles… no se lo esperaba. Ahora era él quien preguntaba, y ella quien tenía que dar una explicación.

No podía mentirle. No serviría de nada. Él lo notaría.

Estaba muy nerviosa. Syaoran era consciente de que había pronunciado su nombre. Todos esos días conociéndose, y nunca lo había hecho.

Balbuceó un poquito. Sin poder emitir nada coherente.

-Yo… yo…

Syaoran se inclinó mucho más, acorralándola contra el asiento. Los ojos marrones, dorados, con destellos brillantes, estaban clavados en ella. La tomó por el mentón.

Intensamente, brillaban. Leían su rostro y pensamientos. La aniquilaban lentamente.

-¿Qué me escuchaste decir? –instó.

Sakura tragó en seco y cerró los parpados; liberándose del hechizo. Al cabo de veinte segundos, dijo:

-Mi nombre –su voz se escucho clara y decidida. Abrió los ojos, mirándolo fijamente–. Me llamaste por mi nombre.

Él se separó de ella con lento recelo, hasta apoyarse en el respaldo del asiento.

-No lo habías hecho hasta entonces –le recordó la castaña–. Fue inesperado y…

También para él había sido inesperado, porque no llamaba a todos sus conocidos por sus nombres de pila. A excepción de, lógicamente, familiares, amigos íntimos y Eriol. Pero no a ninguna chica. No a cualquier chica.

-Volví a tomarte en brazos –intervino Syaoran, mirando el techo–. Y me dirigí hacia tu piso. Estabas más profunda de lo anterior; completamente rendida. Me dio un poco de gracia presenciar la facilidad con la que te sumiste al sueño, a pesar de que siempre manifiestas lo difícil que se te hace conciliarlo –sonrió–. Abrí la puerta de tu apartamento, te tendí sobre la cama, acomodé las almohadas… No me atrevía a despertarte. Me despedí de ti silenciosamente y estaba por voltearme cuando, de repente, me aferraste la mano. Seguías dormida pero, increíblemente, pudiste…

La miró sumamente confundido. Sakura tampoco conocía sus extraños hábitos al dormir.

-Murmuraste algo, no sé muy bien qué. Sonaba como un "quédate". Sí, una palabra de ese estilo… No podía hacerlo –al admitir eso, su voz sonó acongojada–. Así que me limité a asegurarte que vendría por ti en la mañana para estudiar. Te acaricié el rostro; te arropé con mi chaqueta; y me fui.

La vergüenza se le podía apreciar en la cara: Sakura jamás se imaginó que en los sueños pudiera aferrar manos y susurrar ahogados "quédates". ¡Estaba inmensamente apenada! Lo había hecho conocedor de cuánto lo necesitaba. A él: a Syaoran Li. ¡Necesitaba de ese joven para hallarse serena! Sintió un nudo en el estómago. Podía imaginarse a Tomoyo, acusándola de traidora; algo así como Radamés. Traidora a la emancipación femenina, simplemente porque necesitaba a un hombre.

¡Bonito ejemplo!

Su expresión de terror fue evidente a Syaoran, quien se inclinó nuevamente hacia ella.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –quiso saber, con tono preocupado.

Sakura estaba repleta de imágenes y amigas feministas, por lo que le respondió con la primera tontería que le vino en mente.

-No quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer… si te molesta.

Pudo haber soltado cualquier idiotez. Y hasta haber afirmado "que todo había sido culpa del gatito negro y no del gatito blanco", por ejemplo. Pero aquello fue lo primero que se le atravesó.

Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo?

-Mi nombre –se explicó Sakura–. No tienes que llamarme por mi nombre si te incomoda. No lo hagas. Yo comprendo. Está bien…

En el rostro de Syaoran se cruzó una dulce sonrisa. También sus ojos se llenaron de ternura: de aquella que sensibiliza y expone los más profundos sentimientos. Así pues, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, a modo de pueril consuelo.

El corazón de Sakura parecía un tambor.

-No me molesta en absoluto llamarte por tu nombre –le aclaró el joven. Luego, balbuceó–: Lo que sí me inquieta es que a ti te moleste. No sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar con aquello. No es común en mí. Y no sé… No sabía si te… No quería abrumarte.

Sakura parpadeó, atónita.

-¿Abrumarme? ¿Tú a mí? ¡Eso es una gran tontería! –exclamó–. Hasta ahora yo he sido la causante de posibles molestias. Obligándote a cargarme, a que me salves de estrellarme contra unos ventanales, o de caerme a un lago –frunció el entrecejo, con expresión que indicaba incredulidad–. ¡Tú eres el que debe de estar abrumado ante mi ineptitud!

Syaoran se rió con suavidad.

-Sakura –dijo, pronunciando el nombre con vehemencia. Dejó caer sus manos para tomar las de ella–. No me molesta en absoluto cargarte, impedir que te caigas a un lago… o de un rascacielos, tampoco. Disfruto cada segundo en tu compañía.

-¿En serio? –preguntó ella, un poco infantil. No hacía daño querer adularse un poco.

Él le sonrió.

-Totalmente.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa, y recibió a cambio una caricia en el pómulo.

-¿Complacida? –le preguntó Syaoran.

La aludida asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias.

-Muy bien, entonces regresemos a casa.

El resto del camino lo condujeron, cada uno, satisfecho de las palabras del otro. Cuando llegaron al condominio de Sakura, Syaoran se apeó para acompañarla hasta la puerta de la entrada.

-Muchas gracias por todo –le hizo saber ella.

-No estuvo tan mal como imaginabas, ¿verdad?

La chica sonrió.

-Fue mejor de lo que podría imaginar.

Syaoran también sonrió. La atmósfera se sentía un poco incómoda y el corazón de Sakura latía con ansias. Se encontraban experimentando la misma impaciente angustia que azota a las primeras citas: la perspectiva del beso de buenas noches.

Las rodillas le flaquearon. Oh, Cielos. Probablemente por fin la besaría, pensó.

Pero Syaoran no hizo amago alguno parecido. En cambio, la miró con ojos tiernos; casi, casi atormentados. Consciente de una situación ajena a la muchacha.

Alzó una mano, y le acarició el rostro. Fue un poco desilusionante.

Sakura entró a su apartamento, y rápidamente corrió hacia la gran ventana de la habitación para verlo partir. Suspiró y giró sobre sus talones. De pronto, se detuvo: un aroma la impregnaba. Uno que no podía asociar con el derredor de su morada.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, y aspiró. Era el olor de Syaoran: su perfume. Una mezcla de encanto y masculinidad.

Decidió dormirse con él.

…

El domingo, Sakura estaba feliz. Se sentía enérgica y emprendedora; capaz de realizar cualquier diligencia, trabajo u asunto. Se levantó temprano y corrió al tocador para ducharse. Contempló su arrebolado rostro en el espejo. Sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho. Coqueta, se mordió los labios; se sacó la lengua; jugueteó con su cabello; se colocó brillo en la boca; besó el espejo; y dio vueltas para estudiarse el cuerpo.

Se sentía hermosa, optimista. Enamorada. Se rió de sí misma, y se adentró en la ducha.

Por un instante, se imaginó que estaba junto a Syaoran. Y que él la miraba, perdido en sus curvas. Que la besaba y apretaba los senos. Se sentía deseada, nuevamente.

Insólitamente, logró completar sus tareas universitarias. Se puso al día con la clase del profesor Carter, y hasta memorizó un par de guías dadas por el profesor Asahi. Canturreó su contenido, lo recitó en voz alta, y se cuestionó preguntas; tal cual como le había enseñado Syaoran. De vez en cuando, ojeaba su celular, posado en la mesita de noche. Lo tenía encendido, a volumen alto, con señal y con línea. Quería estar preparada por si recibía alguna llamada, y también para responder algún mensaje.

A eso de las nueve, limpió su departamento; sacando las gastadas cobijas de la cama y sustituyéndolas por un limpio juego de sábanas de algodón con encajes, perteneciente a su madre. Como a las diez llamó a su familia. Conversó únicamente con su padre, debido a que Touya estaba en un partido de futbol. Por las mañanas, el joven se dedicaba a entrenar al equipo de la secundaria Seijou y, por las tardes, daba clases particulares o realizaba alguna otra labor.

Sakura le comentó a Fujitaka respecto a la idea de ir a visitarlos el miércoles y permanecer en Tomoeda hasta la mañana del viernes, día reglamentario en el que la universidad finalizaba las festividades de su aniversario.

-¿Estás segura que quieres venir? –le preguntó el papá–. He oído que son muy interesantes los festejos y ceremonias deportivas que se hacen.

-Lo sé, papá. Pero tengo tiempo sin verte. Además, las celebraciones perduraran hasta el fin de semana seguramente. En _Todai_ casi todos los días hay fiestas.

Fujitaka se mostró cauto, y sacó a relucir su naturaleza protectora.

-Ten mucho cuidado, cielo. Especialmente con los muchachos.

Ella se carcajeó y lo tranquilizó diciendo que no había de qué preocuparse. Nunca mencionó a Syaoran.

Cerca a horas del mediodía, Sakura recibió la visita de Tomoyo. La invitó a pasar, como de costumbre; no obstante, no pudo disimular su sorpresa al tenerla sentada detrás de la rectangular isla de la cocina.

La pelinegra fue al grano:

-Sakura, necesitaba hablar contigo.

La aludida se dispuso a preparar un _cappuccino_ para ambas.

-Por supuesto, Tomoyo. ¿De qué quieres hablarme? –la instó, mientras hurgaba por entre las cacerolas.

-Es sobre Syaoran Li.

_¡Paf!_ El ruido de la olla al caer retumbó por toda la habitación.

-Lo siento –murmuró Sakura.

Tomoyo no le hizo caso.

-He notado lo bien que se están llevando últimamente. ¿Qué significa?

La aludida optó por hacerse la tonta.

-No entiendo, Tomoyo. ¿Cómo que qué significa? Pues que nuestro plan está marchando a la perfección, ¿no?

La amiga la miró con los ojos entornados.

-Lee esto –le ordenó de repente, expeliéndole un papelito por la superficie salpicada del granito.

Aquel se deslizó treinta centímetros. Sakura acercó su cuerpo con paciente solemnidad.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó.

-Son opiniones… Pensamientos particulares sobre las mujeres.

Animada por su mejor amiga, leyó la primera oración en voz alta.

-"La mujer es, reconozcámoslo, un animal inepto y estúpido aunque agradable y gracioso" –se quedó boquiabierta–. ¿¡Tomoyo, qué es esto!?

¿Qué le había picado a su amiga? ¿Por qué la visitaba para mostrarle una lista con pensamientos misóginos y machistas sobre las mujeres?

Tomoyo no respondió directamente y canturreó:

-Ese fue Erasmo de Rotterdam. Sigue leyendo.

-"Un hombre puede ser feliz con cualquier mujer mientras que no la ame" por Oscar Wilde –Sakura la miró con ojos de asesino–. ¿Te estás burlando mío, Tomoyo? ¿Hay algún juego detrás de todo esto?

-No, Sakura. ¡Él se está burlando tuyo! Li te está utilizando, ¡hechizando con sus ojos de serpiente!

Se miraron en silencio la una a la otra, casi deseándose lo peor.

-Verás –continuó Tomoyo–. Syaoran Li es un hombre. Y no cualquier hombre, sino el de los peores. Está seduciéndote, y tú le estás dando consentimiento. ¡¿En qué momento se intercambiaron los papeles?!

Sakura se quedó observándola con la mandíbula apretada. Estaba enojada, anonadada.

-Tomoyo, yo… No sé lo que me estás queriendo decir. Nuestra apuesta va más que de maravillas. Syaoran gusta de mí y no necesité hacer el papel de vampiresa. Le agrado por lo que soy.

-¿Y cómo sabes que es verdad?

Tomoyo seguía sin convencerse.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Cómo sabes que realmente él siente algo por ti? Sakura, ¡él es un hombre! Los hombres no discrepan en lo que a pensamientos y opiniones se refieren. Todos gustan de lo mismo: sexo sin compromiso, juegos de video, libertad… No se enamoran en serio; sólo gustan de una chica por tiempo limitado. Luego se aburren…

-Creo que estás exagerando un poco, Tomoyo.

Sakura se volteó y se propuso a calentar el _cappuccino_ instantáneo.

La pelinegra exhaló aire con pesadez.

-Muy bien, muy bien… Quizá estoy generalizando. Pero, querida: ¿Syaoran Li? ¿Eriol Hiiragizawa?

Sakura la comprendió. Con esas dos interrogantes, Tomoyo intentaba transmitirle el mensaje de que no valía la pena hacerse ilusiones con la clase de hombres que ellos representaban: los mujeriegos, los libertinos. El famoso estereotipo denominado "chico malo".

En parte, la amiga tenía razón. No existía garantía alguna que asegurase un buen comportamiento en los dos jóvenes. Especialmente en Syaoran. La sociedad como sí, jamás daba esperanza si una caía enamorada de ellos. Los irresistibles. Los peligrosos. Era una forma de amor sensual y prohibido, que siempre acababa en arrepentimientos y nada sustancial.

Sakura reconocía lo incorrecto y el error que hacía al dejarse envolver por las hermosas palabras de Syaoran. Pero, es que eran tan hermosas…

En el silencio, Tomoyo se atrevió a continuar leyendo las frases del papelito.

-"No consiento que la mujer enseñe o domine al marido, sino que se mantenga en silencio" opinión personal de San Pablo. "La hembra es hembra en virtud de cierta falta de cualidades" no más que Aristóteles. "El padre debe ser más amado que la madre, pues él es el principio activo de la procreación, mientras que la madre es tan sólo el principio pasivo" amén Santo Tomás. "La mujer es un animal de ideas cortas y cabellos largos" Schopenhauer, Sr. Misoginia por antonomasia. "No hay manto ni sayo que peor le siente a la mujer que el querer ser sabia" por Lutero…

Y cada una representó un pequeño pesar en el corazón de Sakura.

Antes de citar la última, su amiga amatista le advirtió con voz suave y sosegada:

-No me muestro a la defensiva porque quiero, Sakura; sólo porque debo. En el mundo no hay muchas chicas que se aprecien como mujeres. Por muy fuertes y maduras que demuestren ser, siempre sucumben a los encantos de algún hombre… No niego que aquel pueda ser el indicado, el Príncipe Azul que todas estamos esperando. Pero es más realista asumir que existen mayor cantidad de lobos feroces disfrazados que encantadores príncipes… –pausó, permitiendo con ello que Sakura emitiera una opinión.

Sin embargo, la castaña permaneció en silencio, de espalda, revolviendo la mezcla de _cappuccino_; no queriendo dar el rostro. Tomoyo prosiguió con tono paciente:

–El problema realmente es, que parecemos sucumbir a cada instante. Y bajo ese estado, tendemos a colocar en segundo plano lo que realmente ha de importarnos: nuestras ambiciones, nuestra persona, nuestro orgullo… Hasta ahora, no he sufrido por nadie; y la verdad es que no creo que quiera sufrir nunca.

La castaña revolvía la mezcla de leche y polvo instantáneo con lentitud; dando vueltas moderadas con la cuchara de madera.

-A veces sufrir te hace fuerte, Tomoyo. A veces cometer un error te transforma en alguien resistente y decidido.

-No pienso cometer errores estúpidos para madurar. ¡Jamás! –admitió la pelinegra.

Cuando Sakura se volteó a mirarla, lo hizo con ternura. Dedicándole a su mejor amiga una dulce sonrisa.

-Pero, ¿de qué otra forma podrás evolucionar en la vida?

Se miraron con afabilidad, aunque demasiado vulnerables para atisbar alegría en sus ojos. Sakura se acercó a la isla de granito y tomó el papel que sujetaban los dedos de Tomoyo.

Leyó la última frase:

-"Por muchas razones no es bueno que la mujer estudie y sepa tanto" Molière… Hum, este era el único que sabía lo que decía.

Tomoyo emitió una risa.

-Pues claro, debía de conocer cuán capaces y tenaces somos al estar bien instruidas.

-Detrás de todo gran hombre… –recitó Sakura.

-… hay una mujer mucho mejor –terminó Tomoyo. La miró con suficiencia, emprendiendo camino hacia el fregadero–. Somos peor que la peste –dijo, rompiendo en trozos el papelito y tirándolo al cesto de la basura.

Las amigas almorzaron lo que tenían al alcance: galletas, quesos, vegetales al vapor y mariscos descongelados. Compartieron cuentos y sueños junto a una botella de cerveza de arroz. Hablaron de libros, de sus proyectos, profesores y actores favoritos…

Tomoyo invitó a Sakura a un espectáculo artístico de luces, que se llevaría a cabo por los estudiantes de la facultad de Artes Visuales. La reunión se iba a realizar durante los dos días feriados; de modo que Sakura tuvo que excusarse y explicó que no podría asistir porque debía visitar a su familia.

-¿Cómo te irás? –curioseó Tomoyo.

Sakura vaciló en responderle. No conocía de qué manera reaccionaría su amiga.

-Este… Syaoran se ofreció a llevarme –admitió. Y agregó rápidamente–: Espero no te moleste.

Tomoyo ladeó la cabeza e hizo un pequeño mohín.

-No, en absoluto –le dijo–. Así que lo volverás a ver…

Sakura bajó el rostro y se mordió los labios.

-Sí.

Inmediatamente al alzarlo frunció el entrecejo. Se quedó observando a su pálida compañera retirar del bolso que traía un paquete de mediano tamaño, color rojo brillante. La pelinegra estiró los brazos para ofrecérselo.

-Toma.

-¿Qué es, Tomoyo?

-Una especie de regalo.

Sakura lo abrió, mostrándose un poquito cautelosa. Al divisar el contenido, su estómago sufrió un revoltijo. Eran circulares, metálicas y frías.

-Unas esposas –engulló.

Tomoyo asintió una sola vez.

-Para que realmente lleves a cabo nuestra apuesta.

Se despidió con un abrazo; tomó sus cosas; salió por dónde entró; cerró la puerta tras ella y se fue.

...

Esa misma tarde, Syaoran conversó con la castaña por teléfono. Los jóvenes recrearon en palabras todos los acontecimientos vividos en la cita de ayer. No había recuerdo que se escapase de la evocación por parte de los dos. Lo mejor de todo era que el muchacho se había desembarazado, y cada vez que podía llamaba a Sakura por su nombre de pila.

Aquello la fascinaba porque el nombramiento, en los labios de Syaoran, sonaba de igual modo que una declaración de amor: serena, dulce y seductora.

Un inconveniente les hizo interrumpir la plática telefónica, pero él prometió volver a repicarla por la noche para acordar sobre el viaje a Tomoeda.

-¿A qué hora quieres partir? –le inquirió, apenas ella contestó el celular.

-Estaba pensando llegar antes de la hora del almuerzo. Podríamos salir como a las nueve, ¿te parece?

-Sí, lo mejor es tomar carretera temprano; así evitamos gran parte del tráfico –acordó Syaoran–. En cambio, por la tarde me tocará a mí visitar a mi familia –comunicó luego, con un poco de burla.

El tono de Sakura se suavizó.

-Te llamaron desde Hong Kong, ¿verdad? –dedujo. Aquello había sido la interrupción.

-Sí. Mi madre, otra vez. Quiere que transcurra los días allá.

-¿Se presentó un problema?

Él emitió un bufido.

-Para nada –dijo–. Solamente está fastidiosa –exhaló aire y, de pronto, la llamó–: Sakura…

El corazón de la interpelada dio un brinquito.

-¿Sí?

-… quiero volver lo antes posible, para verte –eso la hizo sonreír–. Dime el día y hora exactos que piensas regresar de tu ciudad.

El pulso de ella se aceleró con brío.

-Le dije a papá que me quedaría los dos días. El viernes tomaré el metro de la seis, para volver temprano a _Todai_.

-Entonces compraré un boleto para estar en Japón a más tardar el jueves en la noche.

Sakura sintió un pequeño despliegue de culpabilidad.

-¿Estás seguro que tu madre no se molestará?

Syaoran resopló fuertemente.

-¡Bah! No me importa, un día entero con mi familia es más que suficiente.

-Qué exagerado eres –lo reprendió la chica, y un bostezo se le escapó de los pulmones.

-¿Ya tienes sueño? –le preguntó Syaoran. Sakura podía imaginárselo alzando una ceja de incredulidad.

-Hoy me desperté muy temprano.

Él se rió con sutileza.

-Tranquila, te entiendo.

-También estuve acomodando maletas –se apresuró a explicarle la joven, por miedo a ofenderlo.

Syaoran siguió carcajeándose un poquito.

-Tranquila, tranquila; te comprendo… Sólo espero que no me dejes esperándote mucho tiempo –la provocó.

Ella se mostró a la defensiva.

-Intentaré no hacerlo –dijo fingiendo antipatía.

De pronto, a Syaoran también se le escapó un bostezo.

-¡Vaya, qué rápido se contagian estas cosas! –señaló–. Entonces, ¿hasta mañana?

-Buenas noches.

Sakura estaba dando por terminada la conversación, cuando repentinamente el chico habló:

-Espera –arguyó–. ¿Quién va a colgar primero?

Y la plática duró otra hora más.

…

Miércoles en la mañana, y el reluciente Audi negro la estaba aguardando frente a la acera del condominio. Desde la ventana de su habitación, Sakura vislumbró a Syaoran esperándola recargado sobre la puerta del copiloto, con los brazos cruzados al pecho y una pierna flexionada hacia atrás. Se apresuró a doblar su toalla y colocar los neceseres del baño dentro la maleta.

Cuando salió del condominio, Syaoran se acercó a ayudarla.

-¡Vaya! Eso sí que es una maleta –observó.

Abrió la cajuela y posicionó el bártulo de tela áspera dentro. Pesaba bastante.

-¿Estás segura que te quedarás sólo por dos días? –preguntó jadeando, ya sentado frente al volante–. ¡Pareciera que metiste ropa hasta para un mes!

-Ya sabes cómo somos las chicas –le contestó Sakura, mientras se abrochaba el cinturón–. Además, lo que pesan son todos los regalos que le he traído a papá y a mi hermano; no mi ropa.

Syaoran esbozó cierta expresión, nada convencido.

-Lo que tú digas…

Encendió el motor y súbitamente las notas de una guitarra eléctrica retumbaron contra las ventanillas del auto, a volumen muy alto. Syaoran empezó a cantar realizando con la cabeza continuos movimientos sube y baja, magnetizado por el ritmo de la música.

En una de esas miró a Sakura, recordando que tenía compañía, y se carcajeó.

-Es el nuevo _hit_ –le explicó sonriente, bajándole el volumen al estéreo.

-No tengo ningún inconveniente con escuchar ese nuevo éxito –dijo Sakura apartándose un dedo de la oreja, puesto ahí anteriormente con disimulo–. Pero prefiero algo más trascendental.

Syaoran se rió ante tal opinión.

-¿Cómo qué? –la azuzó.

Sakura meditó por treinta segundos su respuesta. A la final, contestó:

-Led Zeppelin.

El joven aulló sobre su asiento, inmensamente emocionado.

-¡El martillo de los Dioses!

Durante el camino charlaron de canciones y grupos de música. Concordaron que los años setenta fue la época dorada del rock, y agradecieron a R.E.M por haberse incursionado en el mundo de la música alternativa, en plenos años ochenta; dónde la mayoría de los tonos eran empalagosos y… asombrosamente tolerables y contagiosos. Concluyeron que las canciones de los Beatles, especialmente las de John Lennon, eran de las más geniales y chifladas de la historia; que Jimmy Page era un as de la guitarra; que Janis Joplin tuvo una de las mejores voces del espectáculo; y que _Cancer_ era la canción más nostálgica de My Chemical Romance.

-Tengo una difícil –anunció Syaoran–: Mejor balada de Led Zeppelin.

Sakura enarcó ambas cejas, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-¡Guau! –exclamó.

-Te lo dije.

Se concedió unos segundos para meditarlo y respondió con voz natural:

-_Since I've been loving you._

-_Stairway to_ _Heaven_ –discrepó el joven.

-Un clásico –conjeturó ella–. ¿Qué te parece _The rain song_?

Syaoran entornó los ojos, articulando en silencio la sugerencia.

-No me acordaba de esa canción.

Sakura sonrió.

-_Tangerine_ –la contraatacó.

-_Tea for one _–concluyó ella con voz muy resuelta.

Ante la respuesta, Syaoran alzó las manos sobre el volante mientras miraba el cielo con dramatismo.

-_¡Tea for one! _–exclamó jubiloso–. Eres excelente, Sakura Kinomoto.

La interpelada le sonrió orgullosa. De pronto:

-Ya llegamos –notificó él.

Sakura giró el rostro y observó la fachada de su casa. No había cambiado desde hacía años; siempre permanecía pintada del mismo color amarillo claro, con las mismas cornisas en los ventanales, las misma vegetación el los jardines…

Lo que sí había cambiado –y con vertiginosidad– era su estado de ánimo, así como la atmósfera que los rodeaba; en un segundo alegre y gozosa, ahora triste y desanimada. Sakura suspiró con pesadez, presintiendo el amargo preludio de una despedida.

-Es horrible, ¿verdad? –escuchó.

Volteó el rostro hacia Syaoran.

El joven estaba reclinado sobre el asiento, mirando el techo del carro. Sus ojos absortos y ensimismados la enfocaron de refilón.

Sakura comprendía a qué se refería; sin embargo, él continuó:

-La despedida… Cada vez que me alejo tuyo, no puedo evitar sentirme ansioso, impotente… –ahora hablaba con los ojos cerrados, sumido en el pesar de su confesión–. No hay un segundo en el cual no dejo de anhelarte y desear con todas mis fuerzas volver a estar a tu lado.

-Syaoran…

El interpelado sonrió con dolor. Se incorporó abriendo los ojos y sostuvo con intensidad la mirada de Sakura.

-Y es irracional… En tan poco tiempo, y sentirme así…

-Oh, Syaoran…

La joven extendió con lentitud una mano para poder acariciarlo. Él comprendió, y depositó el rostro en la suave palma; aspirándola y presionándola con los labios.

A continuación, sus semblantes fueron poco a poco acercándose, atraídos inconscientemente por aquel dulce momento previo a un beso.

Pero fueron interrumpidos.

-¿Monstruo, estas ahí? –se oyó desde afuera, en compañía de tres golpes sobre la ventanilla.

Sakura cerró los párpados con fastidio.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? –volvió a hablar la apática voz.

-¡Touya, ya basta! Puedes estar molestando –reprendió otro tono, mucho más suave y apacible.

-Yuki, se supone que iba a llegar a esta hora. Ya está aquí, ¿por qué no se baja del auto?

Sakura se quería morir.

-Es mi hermano –le dijo a Syaoran, completamente apenada–. Perdona.

Él miró por encima del hombro de ella, y se limitó a expeler un suspiro.

-Está bien.

Se escucharon otros toqueteos contra el vidrio y la palabra "monstruo", nuevamente.

-Mejor ve –repuso Syaoran con seriedad.

Y Sakura, sintiéndose completamente avergonzada, le hizo caso. Se volteó y desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad. No obstante, cuando tuvo la mano en la manilla de la puerta, él la llamó.

Se volvió con agilidad.

-¿Sí?

Syaoran no le dijo nada. Simplemente se inclinó y depositó un leve e inocente beso sobre su mejilla.

-Cuídate –se despidió al retroceder.

Sakura, tambaleante, asintió y se apeó del auto con torpeza.

-Ah, monstruo aquí estás –tronó su hermano. En seguida le echó una miradita odiosa a Syaoran–. ¿Quién eres tú?

-En la cajuela está su maleta. Ayúdenla a bajarla –ordenó el aludido, presionando un botón del salpicadero.

-Eso no responde la pregunta –rugió Touya.

Syaoran lo miró con ojos despectivos.

-Soy un amigo de la universidad…

-Touya, ya tengo la maleta –musitó el tal Yuki, con su voz dulce de jovenzuelo–. Muchas gracias por traer a Sakura.

Syaoran asintió una vez, de manera cordial.

-De nada.

Se estiró para cerrar la puerta del copiloto y, antes de hacerlo, miró a la chica por un prolongado segundo. "Adiós" le dijo, y se fue.

Sakura, demasiado atolondrada por lo ocurrido, apenas alzó la palma al notar cómo el auto se alejaba a lo largo de la carretera.

-¿Un amigo? –le preguntó Touya, suspicaz.

Pero ella no le respondió. Simplemente emitió un pequeño suspiro, dio media vuelta y se adentró a la casa.

* * *

(N. de A): ¡Dios mío, el drama! Pero al menos hubo un besito y Led Zeppelin en el capítulo. Creo que, si mis cálculos no son malos, faltan tres para terminar la historia. Muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes que la han leído. Realmente, realmente: gracias.

Ah, sobre la expresión: "había sido culpa del gatito negro, no del gatito blanco", es así como empieza el libro de Lewis Carroll, _Alicia a través del espejo_. No lo he leído todavía, pero me encantó su comienzo: _Desde_ _luego hay una cosa de la que estamos bien seguros y es que el gatito blanco no tuvo absolutamente nada que ver en todo este enredo… fue enteramente culpa del gatito negro._


	11. Poesías

Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las CLAMP. Tanto en historia como en diseño.

* * *

**10**

**POESÍAS**

Para ella, estar sin Syaoran jamás había sido tan doloroso…

Para él, estar sin alguien jamás había sido tan insoportable…

Y fue por eso que, cuando ambos se vieron, corrieron para abrazarse. Se arrullaron con melancólicas caricias, y anudaron fuertemente el uno contra la otra. Como en un encuentro de películas.

Syaoran había ido en busca de Sakura, sobre la moto de Eriol, apenas ella le hubo indicado su regreso mediante un conciso mensaje de texto. Y se la llevó de paseo, aferrada a su espalda, por los campos de _Todai_. Condujeron largos kilómetros con el viento soplándole los oídos y la frescura azotándoles el rostro. Por precaución, Syaoran le había facilitado a Sakura un casco y, aunque le aseguró que no les pasaría nada; que no correría como un desenfrenado; y que tampoco se estrellarían contra un poste, dulcemente le rogó que se lo colocara.

A sus ojos, Sakura no podía verse más linda. La había extrañado mucho. Y ahora aprovechaba tenerla lo más apretada a sí, cercano a su cándido tacto y anhelando su cálido aliento. Porque eso era lo único que –por ahora– podía hacer: anhelarla.

La llevó, después, al escondite de rosados doseles, sobre la verde grama, detrás del arroyo; para apreciarla y degustarla con tan sólo las yemas de sus dedos, más nada.

El día estaba ligero, alegre y colorido. Los pájaros cantaban sinfonías cruzando los cielos, las flores aromatizaban el aire, y el sol brillaba potente, cegador. Syaoran yacía boca arriba sobre el pasto, protegido por la fresca sombra del árbol de cerezo; el cual parecía ser el cómplice de los dos: el conocedor de sus secretos, el protector de sus sentimientos.

Sakura, a su lado, sentada tal y cual como una sirenita, lo miraba absorta; detallándole cada rincón, cada ángulo varonil, cada delicado relieve muscular. Las sombras de sus párpados cerrados, las imperceptibles líneas de expresión en las comisuras de sus ojos. Vislumbró su ancho pecho que ejercía suaves movimientos sube y baja, llenando los pulmones de aire con armonía. Sus labios. Tan provocativos y, a la vez, tan lejanos. Que a veces se obligaban a decir su nombre. Que a veces le sonreían con dulzura, y otras veces con malicia.

Esos labios que no la querían besar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no querían?

Syaoran se limitaba a consentirla con dulces caricias y toques abstenidos. Le acomodaba los mechones de pelo, y averiguaba por debajo de sus camisas. Manos siempre traviesas, pero siempre prudentes a no subir más o a bajar cada vez menos. Frunció el ceño, extrañada. Y, después, Sakura se inclinó ciegamente hacia él sin medir sus impulsos; sin respetar las razones del chico.

Colocó ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro, acorralándolo, y se acercó bajando el cuello poco a poco. Le depositó un beso en la cuenca de debajo los labios y sintió súbitamente cómo los músculos del rostro de Syaoran se tensaban. El joven frunció el entrecejo, apretando los puños cruzados detrás de la nuca.

Sakura se apartó un centímetro, desconcertada. Lo pensó un corto momento, y volvió a bajar el rostro. Pero esta vez lo acarició por otros lados. Sopló dulcemente sus pómulos, presionó suavemente los parpados con la boca, le acarició con las mejillas la superficie de su piel… Siempre alejada de su boca. Pero él jamás logró relajarse.

Abatida y sin poder entender, Sakura adoptó su antigua posición, mirando hacia el frente.

Syaoran abrió los ojos inmediatamente después de haberse sentido liberado de aquel calor. Se incorporó, y la miró fijamente. Ella no le sostuvo la mirada.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó él, serio y ronco al mismo tiempo.

-¿Estuvo mal? –quiso saber la chica, y algo en su voz se quebró.

-Sakura –la llamó suavemente, cortando distancias–. No es por si está bien o mal. Simplemente, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué? ¿Qué no era obvio? ¿Qué acaso eso no es lo que se hace cuando dos personas se desean?

-No nos hemos besado –repuso la chica–. Al principio pensé que era porque querías mantener prudencia, o porque simplemente no te provocaba… –suspiró y volvió el rostro para encararlo–. ¿Por qué no quieres besarme, Syaoran?

La pregunta lo petrificó. Si tan solo él pudiera respondérselo. Le diría que sí, que sí la quiere besar. Que la desea con todas sus fuerzas. Que si fuera por él la tendría enredada en sus brazos, besándola, tocándola, palpándola, apretándola, amándola. Que si no fuera por la ridícula apuesta la tendría día y noche sobre su cama, estaría noche y día dentro de ella.

Pero la quería demasiado como para apresurar las cosas. Además, todo estaba marchando tan bien… No quería echarlo a perder. Si llegaba a besarla, estaba seguro que no se controlaría.

-No quiero hacerte sentir otra del montón –contestó y, en parte, era verdad.

La joven se quedó mirándolo no muy convencida. Volvió la vista al horizonte.

-¿No me deseas? –inquirió, y aquello sonó como un balde de agua fría para Syaoran.

-Por supuesto que te deseo –le aseguró acercándose–. Te deseo tanto… Pero no quiero apresurar nada; quiero todo a su tiempo. Quiero saciarme, primero, de tus caricias; luego tus labios y, después, mucho después, de todo lo demás. Quiero gozar de toda tu persona, cariño. De todo lo que me puedas brindar… ya sea fuera o sobre una cama.

Sakura no lo oyó por completo. Su dulce aliento la aturdió, su cercanía la estimuló, y únicamente quería aspirar el aroma de café y explorar la elasticidad de los labios. Cerró los ojos, ya ida; y se inclinó un poquito hacia él.

-Pero… ¿no podrías? Aunque sea…

Le estaba rogando. Le estaba pidiendo que disfrutara de ella. No se sentía menos fuerte y más avergonzada de sí. No, no. Se sentía incendiada, necesitada, frágil y dispuesta a dar todo su ser. Dispuesta a amar con pasión; como todas somos capaces, aunque sea una vez.

Syaoran colocó una mano en su cuello, ya sea para detenerla que para consolarla. Sentía el calor arder en su piel, y el pulso enloquecido de su corazón.

Sakura, con la debilidad característica de una joven azuzada por el calor y la humedad, tomó la mano de Syaoran y la deslizó más abajo; hacia su escote. Realizó un profundo inhalé, y la dejó resbalar sobre un seno; obligando al joven a que tocara más de lo que la apuesta le tenía permitido.

Era mayor reto negarle la súplica a Sakura que controlarse el mismo Syaoran. Con retraimiento, el joven apartó la mano del pequeño montículo carnoso para posarla sobre las mejillas arreboladas de la castaña, y acercarla con cariño a su hombruno pecho. Arrullándola y consolándola.

-No –le susurró.

Permanecieron en esa posición un largo rato, hasta que fueron conscientes de que tenían una vida que realizar y clases que atender.

Cuando Sakura se separó de su improvisado abrigo, se veía mejor. Estaba mucho más calmada, menos propensa a quebrarse y, quizá, un poco abochornada. Pero cuando Syaoran la reconfortó con una dulce sonrisa y un pellizquito en la mejilla, rápidamente cobró los ánimos.

Se subieron a la moto y anduvieron abrazados con el viento golpeándolos. Estacionaron frente al módulo correspondiente y se rieron por un buen tiempo de sus peinados al quitarse los cascos. Sakura intentó arreglarse frente al espejito retrovisor de la moto; pero Syaoran se lo impidió tomándola por la cintura y presionándole los labios infantilmente sobre su pelo, zarandeándole los mechones con la cara y repartiendo con la boca breves piquitos sobre su cuello, mejillas y por las sienes. Entraron al módulo muy contentos, tomados de la mano, e ignorando las miradas de en rededor y a los alumnos que hacían como si no vieran nada.

…

Mucho antes de aquel incidente sobre la colina, de la manifestación del deseo de ella y la necesidad de aguantarse de él, habían hablado. Justo después del encuentro de sus brazos, habían conversado y contado los acontecimientos que ocurrieron al estar lejos del otro…

-Tendré que partir otra vez para Hong Kong –había anunciado Syaoran. Y Sakura no hizo más que quedarse boquiabierta.

-¡¿Por qué?! –le preguntó.

El chico suspiró pesadamente, recargado sobre la moto. Todavía no habían abandonado el condominio de ella.

-Es mi madre… –la muchacha lo miró con particularidad; casi con hambre. ¡No comprendía nada!–. Últimamente ha estado insistiendo con esta nueva idea de mudarme a Hong Kong… Quiere que la acompañe, que estudie ahí, que viva ahí… –Sakura había empezado a bajar la mirada–. No, no, no. No te me pongas así –le pidió Syaoran, alzándole el rostro con los dedos–. Yo no quiero irme, y tú lo sabes muy bien. Pero no he podido convencerla; y no puedo hacerlo estando aquí… Debo viajar para quitarle de la cabeza esa tontería.

-Pero… acabas de llegar –repuso Sakura, que no lograba entender por qué aquella madre no dejaba en paz a su hijo.

El chico la tomó del rostro con ambas manos; siempre mirándola con suavidad.

-Lo sé. Y sólo para verte… Me hubiera quedado más tiempo allá, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ti. Te has convertido en una bonita necesidad personal, Sakura Kinomoto…

La chica le sonrió un poquito.

-Ya parece que dependo de ti –terminó él.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar? –le preguntó Sakura.

Era una interrogante que él prefería evitar; pero que obviamente sería imposible. Debía de enmendar el asunto con su madre, y aquello iba a tomar más tiempo de lo que podría parecer. Tenía que explicarle las razones por las cuales decidía quedarse en Japón, sus notas y rendimiento, demostrar que no estaba vagando y perdiendo el tiempo, que estudiaba y que adoraba el país, y a una chica. Y que le encantaba estar lejos de la incesante guardia maternal y el atolondre de sus hermanas.

-Partiré el lunes en la mañana –contestó a la evasiva–. Y regresaré el…

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar? –volvió a preguntar Sakura, que no le importaba todavía el día que se iría o cuando regresaría. Sencillamente quería una cifra estimada del lapso que pasaría esperándolo.

-Sólo siete días.

Uf. Bien, no sería tan insoportable. Después de haber superado la antinatural añoranza que la embriagó en estos dos días, siete debían ser pan comido. ¿Cierto?

-Muy bien –suspiró.

-Pero quiero que vengas a mi casa el domingo y que pases todo el día conmigo. Comamos, veamos películas e ignoremos a Eriol… No quiero irme sin tener una sobredosis de tu presencia.

Sakura sonrió y se burló un poco de su cursilería.

-El domingo estaré allá –le prometió, golpeándole dulcemente un hombro.

-Te buscaré temprano por la mañana y traeré muy tarde por la noche. Serás mía por todo un día.

-No abuses de tu suerte, Syaoran –repuso la chica en un fingido tono petulante, apartándose del agarre de sus manos–. Entonces, ¿listo para dar un paseo? –preguntó, montándose torpemente sobre la moto.

Era grande, brillante y aterradora. De hermoso color vino tinto reluciente; parecía nueva. La proa era intimidantes y la postura que adoptó Sakura, con las manos sobre el manubrio muy para adelante y el resto del cuerpo muy para atrás, la hicieron sentir incómoda. Syaoran, en cambio, se concedió un largo rato para vislumbrarla con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada. Se veía… ¿cómo había dicho él?

-Provocativa.

Sakura se carcajeó ante aquella tontería.

-No, en serio –insistió él–. Me gusta mucho esa posición tuya. Pero aún todo y tu erotismo, yo manejo.

Se ubicó hábilmente sobre el asiento, lo cual hizo que la moto tambaleara y que Sakura se asustara. Lo rodeó rápidamente con los brazos.

-Tranquila, no hay nada que yo no pueda controlar –bufoneó con una descarada sonrisa–. Pero necesito que te pongas esto.

Syaoran tomó uno de los cascos que guindaban del manubrio. Sakura lo miró un pelín dudosa

-Es sólo por precaución –agregó él–. Ves, yo también tengo uno.

Sakura lo imitó y se colocó el casco tan brillante como una bola de boliche pero, gracias al Cielo, no tan pesado. Se lo apretó tanto que creyó hacerse daño.

-Perfecto: es mejor ir prevenidos –continuó el chico, con su fastidiosa cantaleta del resguardo. La verdad, fue que eso hizo dudar mucho a Sakura de su habilidad con las motos. Si conocía lo que hacía, no tenía por qué ir sembrando ciertos pretextos. Ella no tenía miedo… hasta ahora.

El temerario vehículo rugió enojado, y Sakura abrazó fuertemente a Syaoran.

-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo –le advirtió.

Cuando el asiento empezó a estremecerse, presionó todo su cuerpo contra su espalda. Él sonrió, e hizo rugir nuevamente la moto, a propósito.

-Me puedo bajar –lo amenazó Sakura.

Syaoran la miró por encima del hombro con ojos irresistiblemente traviesos.

-Demasiado tarde, _nena_.

Y arrancó.

Con el domingo llegaron también las mariposas en su estómago. Sakura no se había detenido últimamente a pensar en la idea de ser secuestrada por Syaoran durante todo el día. Pero, cuando la mañana del delito se anunció, un revoloteo de ansias empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

La chica no le puso mucho empeño a su atuendo. Eso sí, se había levantado muy temprano para bañarse en la tina con agua caliente y espuma aromática; había encendido algunos inciensos para otorgarle atmósfera a la común actividad que era el aseo; se lavó con su champú bienoliente y, al salir, ya seca, aplicó crema a su piel para suavizarla.

Decidió, entonces, vestirse en un cómodo pantalón de jeans y un amplio suéter tejido con un ancho cuello de tortuga cuyos pliegues caían sobre los hombros, dejándole uno al desnudo. Había lloviznado por la noche y el aire amanecía gélido. Se podía vislumbrar una fina gasa de neblina sobre las copas de los árboles. Sakura tembló por puro acto reflejo al pensar en el frío que probablemente hacía. Tendió su cama y fue a la cocina a prepararse una taza caliente de café. Olía divino: a dulce y fuerza. Así como el olor natural de Syaoran. Un olor sensual.

Desde hace ya unos dieciocho días, aproximadamente, Sakura había proclamado al café como su bebida favorita. Brindaba todo lo que le gustaba: calor, vitalidad, un momento para meditar… Comparaba, en cierto modo, al producto matutino con la persona de Syaoran.

-Debo de estar loca –se dijo, y sorbió más café.

Syaoran repicó a su teléfono al cabo de dos horas. Eran las nueve de la mañana y Sakura tomó su celular, lo guardó en su bolso, se calzó las sandalias y salió sonriente. Afuera, su secuestrador la esperaba en la moto color borgoña de Eriol. Aquello ayudaba bastante al juego: Syaoran se veía peligroso y difícil de resistir.

-Buenos días –la saludó sin bajarse.

Le hizo un cariño en la mejilla y procedió a colocarle el casco. Sakura arrugó la nariz: le daba comezón. Con cautela, se posicionó sobre la moto apretándose contra Syaoran.

-¿Qué haremos? –le preguntó.

-No lo sé, es un misterio.

O más precisamente: otra sorpresa.

…

Sakura suspiró cuando Jean-Baptiste Grenoille recordó a la joven que transportaba ciruelas, y se la imaginó besándola frente al alboroto de la gran orgía.

-¡No me digas que estás enamorada de Jean-Baptiste Grenoille! –le disputó Eriol.

-No, no estoy enamorada –aclaró la chica, sentada en el sofá–. Pero siento compasión por él.

Eriol bufó.

-¿Un asesino?

-Sí, es decir… Grenoille mata a los únicos humanos que, en su opinión, tienen algo especial. Podríamos decir que apreciaba a quienes asesinó.

Eriol la miró como si acabara hablar en arameo y con voz de hombre.

Sakura se explicó:

-Me refiero a que… él no puede distinguir o expresar sentimientos humanos, y asoma esta urgencia de sentirse querido y amado como persona. Lo cierto es que es un misántropo, odia la humanidad. Y sólo a quienes asesinó le fueron especiales…

Estaba claro que la chica tenía una visión muy romántica del tema, sin importar por cuál lado del cristal se viera. Eso hizo que Eriol, sentado en el suelo, fingiera un exagerado gesto de tortura y Syaoran, ubicado al lado de ella, se riera.

-¡Tú leíste el libro, deberías explicárselo! –regañó al último.

-Lo sé, y creo entender tu particular punto de vista… Pero estamos hablando con un británico de sangre fría.

El interpelado se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a la fama de los de su nacionalidad.

-Eriol –lo llamó Sakura, abriendo los ojos de par en par–. ¿No crees en el amor?

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco idiota al preguntar eso.

-No es que no crea, Doctora Corazones. Pero no lo ando aplicando a todo lo que se me atraviesa.

Syaoran volvió a reírse entre dientes.

-Comprendo –suspiró Sakura. Y continuó–: El punto es que, él lo único que lograba amar era a la esencia de aquellas jóvenes… En realidad existen fragancias que atraen irreparablemente a nuestros sentidos: una Laure Richis. Y, en cierto modo, hay diferentes maneras de amar tales fragancias. Grenoille carecía de sentimientos humanos y, en vista de que no desprendía ningún aroma, no podía quererse a sí mismo y tampoco alguien poder quererlo a él. Lo más comparable a un gesto de cariño que podía realizar, era convertir a aquellas chicas –para él especiales, porque sobresalían del resto de la humanidad por sus olores– en el más delicioso perfume... –finiquitó.

Eriol le regaló una mirada aborrecida.

-Muy bien –le dijo–. Muchas gracias por presentarme tu delicado punto de vista. Intentaré estar pendiente al encontrar a mi futura… Laure Richis –expresó. Luego agregó en voz baja–: Y de no convertirla en líquido oloroso, también.

Sakura exhaló aire, desanimada. Y prosiguió a ver la película. Al instante, Syaoran la rodeó por la cintura, acercándola tiernamente hacia él.

-Me alegra ya haber encontrado a mi Laure Richis –le susurró al oído.

Al finalizar la película, Eriol se ofreció a preparar la cena. Había manifestado su claro desinterés por el clásico libro llevado a la pantalla. Se quejó del tiempo que duró y de su final.

-¿Se lo comieron? Así no más, ¿se lo comieron? –inquirió con sorna.

Sakura suspiró con pesadez. No importaba cuántas veces le explicaran la trama, el chico no entendía o no mostraba el menor interés de querer entender. Era como hablarle a una pared.

-Es una historia fantasiosa, Eriol –se limitó a decirle.

El joven albino prosiguió a llevarse los vasos y los _bowls_ de plástico, que habían contenido diversa clase de chucherías, a la cocina.

-En fin, es de esas películas para ver una vez –sentenció.

Sakura hizo ademán de ayudarlo pero Syaoran la detuvo expresando:

-No hagas nada; nosotros nos encargaremos. Tú quédate tranquila.

La chica intentó debatirlo pero él hizo caso omiso a sus palabras. Le arrebató los vasos que traía en cada mano y anduvo la misma dirección hecha por Eriol.

Sola en la habitación sin mucho que hacer, Sakura decidió detallarla. Era grande y espaciosa, con poco mobiliario para tan amplio tamaño. En las paredes había una gran colección de cuadros abstractos y una chata estantería repleta de libros. Los jóvenes habían arrimado la pequeña mesa rectangular cerca de un tomacorriente, para ver cómodamente la película sobre el sofá. Sakura caminó hacia los ventanales y miró el jardín, al sauce que mecía sus ramas, a la noche, y a las bancas de hierro forjado.

De pronto, Eriol le gritó desde la cocina:

-¡Eh, Sakura! ¿Qué te provoca comer?

-Pues, realmente no deberías preocuparte mucho por ello, Eriol. Cualquier cosa estará bien –le hizo saber, empleando el mismo tono.

Se escucharon risas.

-De acuerdo, pero yo estoy muriendo de hambre –manifestó el chico–. ¡Hasta podría comerme a un Grenoille!

Sakura también se rió; más porque seguramente su interlocutor desconocía que la traducción de aquella palabra francesa era "rana", que por la alusión chistosa que había creado.

-Haz lo que quieras –le contestó.

Caminó por la pieza, mirando a su alrededor, detallando los cuadros y los libros de la estantería. Se agachó un poquito para verlos. La mayoría eran autores rusos, entre ellos: Tolstoi, Nabokov, Gógol, Dostoievski. También estaba atravesada _La Metamorfosis_ de Kafka. Sakura se erguió y sacudió la cabeza. No quería llenar su mente de pasajes confusos ni ideas sobre el existencialismo. Hoy quería, simplemente, disfrutar de las cosas sencillas que le otorgaba la vida.

Levantó el rostro y algo pendido en uno de los muros llamó su atención. Era cuadrado, con varias hojas, y un poco grueso. La cara que vislumbraba estaba llena de casillas y numeritos. Y también de equis anotadas en marcador. Era un calendario. Un calendario con grandes equis; una por cada día. Sakura contó la cantidad de equis; en total eran veintiocho y se extendían desde comienzos de abril, exactamente el día que empezaron las clases, hasta el día de hoy. El número que indicaba la fecha de mañana, un lunes, estaba encerrado por un círculo; como enunciando alguna importancia en él. Sakura supuso que representaba la partida de Syaoran. Alzó la hoja, tomándola por una de las esquinas inferiores, y vislumbró el mes que correspondía a marzo. Contó siete casillas y, en la última, en la fecha que correspondía a la número siete, estaba escrito en una inmensa caligrafía: Día 35.

Frunció el ceño, sin entender.

-Eriol está preparando _okonomiyaki_, espero que…

Pero Syaoran enmudeció violentamente. Sakura se volvió para mirarlo. Estaba tenso, con los puños cerrados y los dientes apretados. En sus ojos se podía leer un torrente de emociones: desde terror hasta vergüenza, desde pesar hasta recelo.

-¿Qué pasa? –le inquirió la muchacha. Giró el rostro, enfocando lo que parecía ser el detonante de la vacilación de Syaoran: el calendario–. ¿Qué tiene? –preguntó con voz inocente, otra vez encarándolo.

El aludido se tardó en contestar. Balbuceaba y se veía muy pálido.

-No… no deberías… No… no tiene impor…

Jamás se había atorado de tal forma. Sakura se le acercó asustada.

-Syaoran, ¿estás bien?

Para fortuna de él, Eriol se apareció por atrás.

-Eh, Sakura, voy a preparar _okono_… ¡Oh! Guau. ¡Uf! –emitió un silbido–. Vaya, ¿qué haces frente a nuestro singular y nada interesante calendario? ¿Necesitas conocer alguna fecha? ¿Un plan evaluativo? Yo los tengo todos; te los puedo prestar para que les saques copia. Sí, pero no están aquí, sino en mi habitación. Pero voy y los buscos. Aunque, mejor espérame en la cocina. ¡Vaya que hace calor aquí! ¿No sienten calor? ¡Yo siento calor! Syaoran, tú sientes calor ¿verdad? Vámonos todos a la cocina, allá no hace calor. Y hay ventanas. Aquí también hay, pero no nos gusta abrirlas. ¿No tienes calor, Sakura? ¡Vamos! Vámonos todos a la cocina. ¡Cocinemos todos _okonomiyaki_!

El aturdimiento que causó Eriol hizo que Sakura sólo comprendiera mitad de las oraciones y el momento que pronunció su nombre. Se olvidó de la reacción de Syaoran, y prosiguió a caminar tambaleante.

-Sí, Eriol. Lo que tú digas…

Con una suave sonrisa, el joven parlanchín se le acomodó a un lado y la condujo hacia la cocina con las manos sosteniéndole cada hombro, impidiendo así, que se volteara. Syaoran se concedió cinco segundos para salir de su embotamiento y caminó detrás de Sakura, rezando para que no le preguntara sobre el calendario y los treintaicinco días.

…

Terminada la cena, Eriol, muy cortésmente, se ofreció a enjabonar los platos. Sakura tenía mucha voluntad de ayudar, pero él le denegó la oferta.

-Vayan a ver otra película, si quieren –luego se arrepintió, porque eso significaba llevar a la castaña a la sala–. O mejor muéstrale la casa, Syaoran –añadió velozmente.

El aludido asintió, e hizo ademán de acercarse a la chica.

-Oh, Eriol, al menos permíteme colocar los platos en el fregadero.

Sakura se levantó y realizó la hazaña.

-Muchas gracias, Señorita Altruismo –le sonrió el albino con ternura.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa, tomó su bolso con discreción, y se acercó a Syaoran.

Subió las escaleras de la fraternidad aferrada a su mano. Mientras caminaba, divisaba los cuadros, fotografías y sencillos adornos tendidos en las paredes. Paisajes de Inglaterra quitaban el aliento a medida que avanzaban los peldaños. Se podía sentir el frío del cielo, la aspereza de los muros de piedra, el cantar del Big Ben.

Sakura se estremeció sin saber por qué.

-Las fotografías son obra de Eriol –le explicó Syaoran–. Tiene muy buena disposición para ese arte.

-¡¿Esto lo fotografió él?! –preguntó Sakura, señalando un cuadro de dos metros de ancho en la pared del descanso. Era un paisaje de una campiña inglesa –Syaoran asintió–. ¡Es un prodigio!

-Desde pequeño le ha gustado la fotografía. Su especialidad son los paisajes ingleses y las chicas… Usualmente mujeres mayores.

Sakura arcó las cejas, asombrada.

-Según él destilan madures, misterio, e intimidan –su compañero se encogió de hombros–. Allá uno con sus gustos –suspiró.

-No, me parece extraordinario –comentó ella.

Estuvo a punto de decir que fotografiar elegantes señoras en sus treinta o cuarenta y tantos años era mejor que fotografiar niñas desnudas como Lewis Carroll. Pero prefirió callarse, por cortesía.

-¿Cuáles son tus gustos? –le preguntó a Syaoran.

El joven hizo un mohín.

-¿Yo? No, no tengo buen ojo crítico. Al menos no para la fotografía… Supongo que cualquier obra que posea encanto o algún particular, es de mi agrado.

-Mmm…

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta marrón.

-Aquí es.

Sakura lo miró con inocente desconcierto.

-¿Aquí es qué?

Syaoran sonrió y giró el picaporte.

-Mi dormitorio.

Esculturas africanas guindadas de los muros, una gran cama _queen size _con sábanas de color añil, y una inmensa repisa repleta de libros de todos los tamaños y grosores atrajo la atención de Sakura. Se adelantó con avidez; con la curiosidad actuando sobre sus pies.

-Es sorprendente –dijo.

Observó los modernos muebles, la simplicidad en el decorado y los adornos exóticos, propios de un arqueólogo apasionado.

-Y muy varonil, a decir verdad.

-Gracias.

Syaoran se limitó a permanecer en un rincón apoyado contra la pared, viendo corretear a Sakura.

La chica escudriñó los techos, reparó en el pavimento de parqué, se detuvo frente a la computadora y, luego, se acercó a la colosal estantería. Una fila de CD's de música se apretujaban unos contra otros. Había de todo tipo y clase. Desde Frank Sinatra hasta Eric Clapton y Bob Dylan. Desde Led Zeppelin, Black Sabbath, pasando por AC/DC y Guns N' Roses. Música rock, ambiental y alternativa. Desde ZZ Top, los Smashing Pumpkins, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Placebo; hasta Portishead y Massive Attack.

Y clásicos como The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, Pink Floyd, The Doors, Bob Marley y hasta Janis Joplin.

Fascinante, realmente.

-¿Desorden obsesivo-compulsivo? –se burló.

Syaoran se encogió de hombros, sobrado.

-Pero últimamente he dejado de comprar –admitió.

-No sabía que te gustara la música clásica –observó la chica. Inspeccionando dos CD's de ópera italiana y conciertos para piano.

-Esos son de Eriol. Él es el verdadero conocedor del tema.

-¿Toca algún instrumento?

-Piano.

-Fascinante…

Syaoran asintió.

-Escúchalo practicar ocho horas diarias y verás.

Sakura se rió.

-No debe ser tan malo vivir con Eriol –comentó; dándose la vuelta para continuar con la supervisión.

-Es soportable –le contestó Syaoran.

-¿Y todo esto?

Sakura señaló las portentosas máscaras africanas talladas en madera que adornaban toda una pared.

-Son bellísimas –consintió.

-Son recuerdos y suvenires de viajes.

-¿Has ido a África?

El interpelado negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero algunas de mis hermanas sí. Me traen cualquier cosa que represente la cultura del país que visitan.

-¿Y estas _katanas_? –quiso saber ella.

Syaoran le sonrió con malicia.

-¿No te he mencionado que soy muy bueno en artes marciales?

Sakura persistió con su inspección hasta acercarse a la inagotable repisa de libros. Y ahí se detuvo. Escudriñó cada portada, cada hoja y cada título. Encantada. Completamente absorta. Dio con nombres y apellidos conocidos. Existía toda clase de libros. Desde los misterios de Conan Doyle, hasta lecturas juveniles como las aventuras y extraños casos de Stevenson. Clásicos latinoamericanos como _Cien años de soledad_; y novelas un poco más de contenido explícito, como _La_ _Naranja Mecánica_ de Anthony Burgess y el afamado _El guardián entre el centeno_ de J.D. Salinger.

-No sabía que te gustara leer –comentó Syaoran, imitando la manera de inquirir de la chica.

Ella le sonrió.

-Bastante. Desde que recibí mi primer libro como regalo de cumpleaños no he parado.

-¿Y cuáles temas te gustan?

Sakura hizo un mohín.

-No historias tan temerarias –apuntó, colocándole a la vista un volumen de _Drácula_ de Bram Stoker–. Pero sí sagas familiares, misterios, romances… y a veces de aventuras.

Syaoran asintió una vez.

Y de repente, ella lo vio. Estaba ahí, de pie, apachurrado entre el psicópata de Bateman y el Prometeo de Mary Shelley.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! –exclamó la joven.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le reclamó Syaoran, acercándose un paso a ella. Parecía sobresaltado.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡No puedo creer que lo tengas!

-¿Tener qué? –preguntó él a la desesperada.

Sakura emitió un gritico de emoción. Con toda velocidad tomó el libro que le había quitado el aliento y lo apretó contra su pecho.

-¡Es _Jane Eyre_!

-¿Quién?

Sakura sonrió.

-¡Es Jane! Y Edward Rochester, una de las historias de amor más encantadoras de todos los tiempos. Y, además, de las primeras novelas feministas.

Syaoran alzó una ceja de incredulidad.

-¿Feministas? –se preguntó. Miró el anaquel del cual provino–. Humm… no debía de estar ahí.

Sakura, risueña, caminó hacia una esquina de la cama y se tumbó sobre ella cual saco de plomo.

-Es mi libro favorito –susurró.

Syaoran caminó a su encuentro y se sentó a un lado. Vislumbró el libro desde lo alto.

-No recuerdo haberlo leído. Probablemente es una de las obras que nos mandaron en secundaria.

-¡Es hermosa! –prosiguió Sakura, sin prestarle mucha atención.

Syaoran frunció el ceño.

-Humm… romanticismo –masculló. Y luego, tuvo una idea. Se levantó de su puesto y caminó hacia su armario.

-¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó Sakura.

-Espera. Esto te va a encantar –sacó una pequeña caja de cartón; le sopló el polvo; fue otra vez al lado de la chica y posicionó la caja entre sus cuerpos–. Estos son los libros que alguna vez tuve que leer en el colegio. Otros son las obras favoritas de mi madre y hermanas –abrió la caja y títulos conocidos como _Otelo_, _Hamlet_, y _Romeo y Julieta _desfilaron frente a los ojos de Sakura.

-¿Shakespeare? –repuso, incrédula.

El joven le dirigió una mirada infantil.

-No está dentro de mis autores favoritos. Pero creo que alguna vez leí una de esas tres. También tenemos –cogió un libro del montón–; _Buenos días, tristeza_ de Françoise Sagan. _El pájaro espino_…

-Oh, he querido leerme esa novela por años.

-Entonces llévatela y disfrútala –propuso Syaoran, extendiéndosela–. También a Jane… De hecho, puedes llevarte la caja –concluyó.

Sakura quedó boquiabierta. Se apresuró a protestar.

-Oh, no, no puedo… Es de tu familia y yo…

Pero el joven la calló colocándole gentilmente un dedo en los labios.

-Tómala, Sakura –le susurró con dulzura; deslizando la mano para arropar su mejilla.

La interpelada se sonrojó y bajó el rostro.

-Gracias –dijo.

Acarició la portada y ojeó algunas páginas. Entonces, miró a Syaoran.

-Te… ¿te gustaría leer el primer capítulo del libro?

Él pareció no entenderla.

-Mmm… ¿cómo?

-Leer y decir en voz alta las conversaciones. Podríamos empezar con _Romeo y Julieta,_ que es muy conocida, y repetir los diálogos de los protagonistas. ¿Te gustaría?

Syaoran le lanzó una mirada sin mucha convicción.

-Por favor –le rogó la chica, al tiempo que le dedicaba una expresión que fue difícil de negar.

Suspiró, resignado.

-De acuerdo.

El rostro de ella se llenó de brillo. Posó a un lado el libro que tenía en mano y colocó en su regazo el tomo polvoriento de _Romeo y Julieta_. Apartó del medio la caja; se arrimó más hacia Syaoran; buscó su página favorita y, una vez encontrada, inició:

-Muy bien: Segundo acto. Segunda escena…

Recitaron y leyeron dulces párrafos por horas. Se proclamaron amor el uno al otro. Se cantaron poesías, y hasta murieron el uno por el otro. Todo de manera ficticia. Todo utilizando palabras ya pensadas, ya escritas, ya memorizadas. Pero que siempre causaban el mismo efecto en los enamorados de cualquier generación. Citaron toda clase de autores y leyeron en voz alta, también, los pasajes y diálogos de los libros favoritos de Syaoran.

Cuando Sakura ofreció leer _Jane Eyre_, casi explota de júbilo al escuchar la voz de Syaoran repetir las palabras del Sr. Rochester, su amor platónico.

Primero leyeron un diálogo no tan comprometedor, pero que evidenciaba la debilidad de Rochester por Jane. Empezó la castaña en el papel de Jane, como personaje y como narradora:

-Pero las notas de la canción me emocionaron tanto, que no me decidí. La Sra. Fairfax había dicho que el Sr. Rochester tenía una bella voz, y era cierto. Poseía una potente voz de bajo, a la que comunicaba todo su sentimiento, toda su energía personal. Su acento penetraba hasta lo último. Esperé a que la última nota de aquella canción expirase, y luego inicié mi retirada hacia la puerta de escape, que afortunadamente estaba próxima. Un estrecho pasillo conducía desde ella al vestíbulo.

"Al atravesarlo, reparé que había perdido una de mis sandalias y, para buscarla, me arrodillé al pie de la escalera. Oí abrir la puerta del comedor. Me apresuré a incorporarme y me hallé cara a cara con el Sr. Rochester.

-¿Cómo está usted? –intervino Syaoran. Sakura casi se muere al escucharlo.

El joven prosiguió con su diálogo:

-¿Por qué no me ha dirigido la palabra en el salón?

Ella narró.

-Yo pensaba que lo mismo podía preguntarse a él, pero no me tomé tal liberad y repuse:

"-No deseaba molestarle viéndole entretenido, señor.

-¿Qué ha hecho usted durante mi ausencia?

"-Nada de particular: enseñar a Adèle como siempre.

-Y palidecer mucho, de paso. Está tan pálida como la primera vez que la vi. ¿Qué le ocurre?

"-Nada, señor.

-¿Acaso se acatarró usted la noche que estuvo a punto de ahogarme?

"-Nada de eso.

-Vuelva al salón. Es muy pronto.

"-Estoy cansada, señor.

"Me miró un instante.

-Sí, ya lo veo. Y también un poco deprimida. ¿Qué le sucede?

Syaoran se le acercó frunciendo el entrecejo. Como el rimbombante y exagerado de Romeo había sido toda una vergüenza. Pero como el vigoroso y enérgico Sr. Rochester, era perfecto. Su voz ronca; sus expresiones toscas… El personaje le encajaba como guante de seda.

A Sakura le costó leer su siguiente línea:

-Nada, señor, nada. No estoy deprimida.

-Lo está usted hasta el punto de que si hablásemos algunas palabras más, rompería a llorar… En fin, por esta noche la dispenso, pero es mi deseo que todas las noches acuda al salón. Retírese y envíe a Sophie a buscar a Adèle. Buenas noches, queri...

Ahí, ahí. Esa era la debilidad que demostró Rochester, quien nunca finalizó la oración; porque, como lo explica Jane en el libro: "Se interrumpió, apretó los labios y se fue bruscamente"

…

Sakura y Syaoran siguieron profetizándose promesas y amores; y luego, ya muy cansados, se limitaron a leer por lo bajo. Cada uno enfrascado en su libro. Sakura leía _Jane Eyre_. A veces, se saltaba algunas páginas para encontrarse con sus momentos favoritos, con la desesperación y la intensidad de Edward Rochester, y con la libre y sensata Jane. Una más fuerte que el otro. Ambos enamorados.

A medida que leía, suspiraba. Hubiera querido seguir escuchando las más hermosas confesiones de amor de la boca de Syaoran. Pero era mejor evitar. Porque, sabía que, si lo escuchaba pronunciar aquellas frases, a rugir como un león, a posarle la mano en su ancho pecho… Ella sabía que se disolvería, en cuerpo y alma. No era tan resistente como Jane. Se le hacía muy difícil controlar sus emociones frente a él.

-¿Te sientes identificada con la protagonista? –le preguntó de pronto el joven, quien yacía de costado en la cama. Había abandonado su lectura de _Ulises _al escucharla exhalar aire una y otra vez, a cada rato.

Sakura lo miró con congoja.

-No, al contrario. No me le parezco en nada –suspiró.

Syaoran se incorporó para sentarse a su lado. Apoyó gentilmente el mentón sobre el hombro descubierto de la chica.

-El tal Rochester… se nota a leguas que ama a su Jane –dijo.

-La ama no sólo por su belleza de duendecillo, sino por su inteligencia y tenacidad. En esta historia, ambos tienen las características del héroe byroniano. Jane es la heroína del Sr. Rochester. Son dos iguales…

Syaoran la escuchaba. No obstante, dada la cercanía, había procedido a besarle la piel. Ejercía con sus labios breves presiones sobre la convexidad del hombro, subiendo poco a poco hacia la sucesión de la clavícula femenina. Le empezó a acariciar todo el largo con la mano; rebuscando por entre el tejido de pelusilla, para bajar lentamente más y más hasta poder sentir el relieve de los pechos.

La respiración de Sakura se estaba entrecortando y tornando muy profunda. Liberó un pequeño gemido.

-¿Qué… qué hora es? –no podía ni hablar.

Syaoran continuó acariciándola; ahora degustando con la lengua la lisa piel de su espalda.

-No lo sé, no debe ser muy tarde –respondió. Tenía la voz ronca.

Sakura intentaba abrir los ojos, pero no podía. Las caricias la entumecían, la estaban avivando. De repente, las yemas de los dedos de él traspasaron la tela de su sostén y accidentalmente le tocaron un pezón.

Aquello la hizo jadear.

-Sí… debe de ser muy… tarde.

Inflamado por aquel duro botoncito, el joven deslizó la mano en torno a su cuello; cuya extensión empezó a besar.

-En la mesita de noche está el reloj.

El corazón de Sakura latía con furia. No podía aguantar más. Giró un poquito el rostro para lograr ver a la mesita de noche. Pero al hacerlo, sintió la boca de Syaoran en su mandíbula. Oh, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no se había volteado hacia el otro lado?

El joven la exploraba, lamía y besaba por detrás del lóbulo de la oreja mientras le masajeaba con la mano la garganta. ¡Jesús! ¿Dónde quedaba su raciocinio? Syaoran tenía prohibido todos esos movimientos… Pero tener a Sakura tan vulnerable y sobre su cama… Bueno, al parecer lo debilitó.

La carne es débil, señores.

Continuó succionándola y, con languidez, Sakura le posó una mano en el rostro para mantenerlo ahí cerquita. Sentía el calor y la humedad de sus labios en el cuello, mojándole cada rincón oculto de la piel. Ella se valió de una estrategia bastante natural y audaz en el momento: Gemir. De su boca se desprendían acordes tan quebrados que, sin saberlo, estaban volviendo loca a la entrepierna del joven.

-Syaoran –consiguió decir–. Tengo que irme.

-Eres mi rehén, recuérdalo…

Más besos en la oreja, más besos en la oreja. Y el calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo hacia arriba, como una pesada ráfaga de vapor. Sin poder más, Sakura se dejó caer sobre la cama; llevándose consigo a Syaoran…

Eso estuvo mal, señores.

El joven se posicionó sobre ella, apretándose contra la calurosa entrepierna femenina. Ella ya había flexionado las rodillas y arqueado la espalda para permitir oprimirse a su endurecimiento. Podía sentir un poco de fricción ahí. Sí. Adelante, atrás. Sí. Y le gustaba…

Sin embargo, en algún momento, quizá, una voz firme y concisa habló. Lo hizo conocedor de sus actos y, luego, lo sumió en la culpabilidad. Probablemente eso pasó. Porque Syaoran, de pronto, dejó de moverse y humedecerle el cuello a Sakura.

Se elevó, un tanto vacilante, un tanto decepcionado de sí; y emitió un profundo exhale, apoyándose con las palmas para separarse del tentador cuerpo de la chica. Estaba levemente arrepentido por haber cruzado la línea interpuesta por él mismo.

Sin mirarla a los ojos, sacudió la cabeza; para luego observar el reloj.

-Doce y veinte –musitó.

Sakura echó para atrás la suya, siguiendo la dirección de la mirada.

-Lo es… –el tono de su voz se escuchaba pesado, ya sea por la excitación que por la tristeza que en esos momentos estaba experimentando. Miró a Syaoran y suspiró acariciándole una mejilla–. Ya es lunes.

Aquello pareció una epifanía.

-¿Lunes? –inquirió el turbado joven con cara de desconcierto.

-Ajá –respondió suavemente Sakura–. Hoy te vas de viaje.

Eso era cierto. Hoy se iba de viaje.

Hoy era lunes.

Hoy era un nuevo día.

Hoy era el vigésimo nono día.

El primer día de la quinta semana.

Hoy era el día encerrado en un círculo.

_Hoy_, era el día que podía besarla.

Técnicamente, no había roto el pacto.

-Lunes –volvió a musitar Syaoran, mirándola.

Y Sakura asintió. Continuó acariciándolo sumida en su estado de desolación: él se iría otra vez, y ella lo iba a extrañar.

Tras una última triste caricia y un último triste sollozo, fue elevando el cuello con lentitud; acercándose con los labios entreabiertos…

Lo besó de manera delicada. Demostrándole cuánto le quería. Lo besó despacio, paulatinamente, disfrutando de la tersa piel, de la humedad, de la suave esponjosidad. Degustó la textura elástica y resbaladiza de los labios. Los acarició, les separó el ángulo con la lengua, succionó el inferior con dulzura. Suave, muy suave.

Syaoran tardó en responderle el beso. Estaba pasmado sin poder razonar, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Sólo era consciente de la morbidez que lo abordaba, de los sutiles gemidos, del ruido peculiar de la saliva, de la mano en su mejilla. Sintió, también, el roce de la feminidad de Sakura, intentando imitar su anterior movimiento, queriendo volver a oprimirse contra él. Dulces caderas hambrientas. Se percató de que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante tal desconsolado reclame cuando, poco a poco, su virilidad ejercía presión hacia abajo. Ahí. Así. Sí. Y luego, se percató de cómo se dejó abandonar ante el beso. Suave, muy suave. Los brazos se le relajaron. Sí. Sus labios se amoldaron a los de ella. Sí. Y empezaron a moverse…

Sí.

Se dejó llevar.

* * *

(N. de A): Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Faltan dos.


	12. Telón

Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las CLAMP. Tanto en historia como en diseño.

* * *

**11**

**TELÓN**

**I**

En la madrugada, apenas arribó a su apartamento después de haber pasado prácticamente todo el día en brazos de Syaoran, Sakura sacó las esposas que traía en su bolso, regaladas por Tomoyo, y las lanzó decidida en el cesto de la basura.

En la semana de paciente espera ocurrieron cambios y sucesos que bien pudieron haber tomado años para acontecer. Tomoyo y Eriol no habían dedicado tiempo a entablar una amistad en los días que debieron de prepararse para el debate. Al contrario, habían procurado estudiar, cada uno por su lado, la mayor cantidad de información posible. Todo, por supuesto, a petición de la pelinegra quien no quería desarrollar más de la cuenta su inexistente relación con el albino.

Fue por eso que, el miércoles, cuando Eriol decidió acompañar a las dos chicas en horas del almuerzo, ni tanto él como Tomoyo se saludaron. Sakura podía percibir un sentimiento de rivalidad entre ellos. No obstante, era una rivalidad de distinta naturaleza. Los jóvenes no se odiaban ni competían por algo; simplemente, se mantenían en guardia, uno atento del otro.

Eriol tenía en manos un volumen de _La Sra. Dalloway_. Había empezado a leer el libro el lunes por la noche y, desde entonces, comentó, no podía soltarlo.

-¿Eres admirador de Virginia Woolf? –le había preguntado Tomoyo, quien también admiraba a la famosa escritora.

Eriol le dijo que sí; que era una de sus escritoras inglesas favoritas y que era la tercera vez que leía el libro. Una cosa atrajo a la otra, y los dos alumnos empezaron a hablar sobre la moral; el feminismo expresado en los libros; sobre el existencialismo de Clarissa Dalloway; sobre la homosexualidad de la autora y, además, sobre su peculiar cariño –tema creador de controversias– hacia su esposo, el Sr. Woolf.

Tomoyo reveló a Eriol que su libro favorito era –extrañamente– _Madame Bovary_. Una historia en donde se demuestra cuán dañinas pueden ser las ilusiones en el equilibrio mental de una mujer que vive a punta de novelas románticas y aventuras de amor y pasión; y que anda en busca de un romance de fábulas y el "desabrido" hombre ideal. Aprovechó para recalcar que la sensatez, cordura, un buen juicio y reconocimiento de la realidad son los instrumentos necesarios en toda vida cotidiana.

-No esas necedades del "amor de tu existencia" –remató. Eriol no podía estar más de acuerdo.

A Sakura la divertía ver a los dos jóvenes ojos azules florecer admiración y compañerismo. Por un momento se había convencido de que Tomoyo había olvidado por completo la fama que rodeaba a Eriol en la universidad. Eso, hasta que su educada amiga preguntó:

-¿Crees que tu comportamiento promiscuo se deba a que en cada mujer con la que te acuestas estás buscando la imagen de tu madre?

_Se armó la gorda_, pensó Sakura.

Ni tanto. El interpelado no se había ofendido por tal indiscreto comentario. Todo lo contrario. Manifestó que conocía aquella teoría psicológica y que, no obstante su donjuanismo, no padecía de satiriasis.

-No es honorable lo que haces –comentó Tomoyo, sacando de no se sabe dónde la confianza para criticar el comportamiento libertino de Eriol.

Él no dudó en darle la razón; y agregó en su defensa que todas las mujeres con las cuales estuvo eran conscientes de sus actos. Que jamás las había forzado a ninguna a tener relaciones sexuales con él.

-Sin embargo, admites que la mayoría se encontraba afrontando alguna crisis sentimental. Ahí está el problema: estaban débiles. Se ilusionaron con tu cortesía.

-Nunca les prometí nada –aclaró Eriol.

-¡Les rompiste el corazón! –contraatacó Tomoyo, con dureza.

-Ellas se lo dejaron quebrar –repuso Eriol, tranquilamente. Luego sugirió que era más apropiado criticar a aquellas mujeres que buscan al amor en una relación con hombres sin ningún interés genuino en ellas.

Tomoyo no podía estar en desacuerdo.

-No obstante –empezó, después de una larga pausa–. Es una sinvergüencería lo que estás haciendo.

Eriol suspiró pesadamente. Lo sabía. Y aclaró que no le importaba la promiscuidad femenina.

-Ustedes también son libres de acostarse con quien quieran –expresó.

Tomoyo frunció los labios.

-Es cierto –admitió.

-Siempre y cuando no tengan pareja –agregó Eriol.

Ella alzó una perfecta y curva ceja de curiosidad.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó.

-Fuera de una relación todo es válido –le respondió el albino.

-Quieres decir que el día que encuentres una chica… a una novia, ¿serás monógamo?

Eriol contestó:

-Es lo menos que puedo merecer de ella. Si realmente nos queremos, no hay necesidad de buscar cariño en otros brazos.

Tomoyo se rió con desdén.

-Con que te proteges las espaldas, ¿eh, Hiiragizawa?

Aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Quién lo diría: un mujeriego que no soportaría un par de cuernitos aquí y allá.

Eriol se encogió de hombros.

-Las mañas son difíciles de quitar –canturreó Tomoyo.

-No si la razón por la cual desistes es importante. Tengo fuerza de voluntad, Daidouji. Y estoy seguro de mis opiniones, aunque muchos no lo crean.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

-Hum. Y la razón por la cual no has conseguido pareja ha sido…

Eriol se inclinó sobre la mesa, sonriente.

-Porque no se ha presentado la indicada –afirmó.

-¿Crees que algún día lo hará? –inquirió Tomoyo, perspicaz–. Me parece que no te preocupas en intentar buscarla.

Él hizo entrever sus blancos dientes.

-No hay que apresurar las cosas –aseguró.

-La verdad es que no creo que tengas muchas ansias de abandonar tu reputación de mujeriego –admitió la chica.

-Lo que es del cura va para la Iglesia –recitó el joven–. Si mi destino es vivir un felizmente casado, lo haré. Pero, por ahora –agregó–: todo a su debido tiempo.

Tomoyo volteó los ojos. Eriol no daba esperanza alguna de dejar de ser un casanova. No obstante, terminó cayéndole bien. _Quién sabe_, pensó, _quizá algún día él tendrá su merecido._

Esa apacible y agradable conversación fue protagonista el miércoles. El viernes, en cambio:

-¡Deja ya tus ideas anti-patriarcales, Tomoyo! Las mujeres también tienen sexo extramarital. Y cada día les gusta menos criar mocosos.

-El problema es, _Hiiragisarna_, que tal comportamiento es considerado indecoroso en nosotras. No podemos tirarnos a quien nos venga en ganas porque seríamos tachadas de putas. En ustedes es tolerable… Y hasta fascinante y obligatorio, ¡pero en nosotras…! –ladró, sin concluir la oración–. ¡Una vez que se enteran terceras personas no cesarán de discriminarnos!

El muchacho se quedó blanco de asombro, con la boca abierta.

-¿Co-cómo me llamaste?

Así fue que empezaron los apodos entre ellos.

Sakura estuvo contando los días en la espera de Syaoran. Rememorando cada vez que podía su última escena con el chico…

Ella yacía boca arriba sobre el capó del Audi oscuro, mirando las estrellas. Intentando en silencio delinear una figura, siempre sin resultados; no era su fuerte el arte improvisado. Syaoran también estaba acostado, de lado, con su cuerpo en dirección a ella, apoyándose con un codo; acariciándole con una mano su vientre plano, suave y hermoso; introduciéndole la punta de sus dedos en el orificio del ombligo mientras la besaba con ardor, abriéndole la boca con su lengua.

-Apenas regrese del viaje quiero que estemos juntos –le había dicho a la castaña, en un breve periodo que utilizó para recobrar el aliento.

Ella lo miró perpleja.

-¿Juntos? –preguntó.

Syaoran asintió suavemente y en sus ojos se cruzó un rayo: deseo, resolución.

Inclinó el rostro hacia la cara de la chica para, con lentitud, introducirle la lengua en la boca de manera muy, muy sugestiva. Sakura no necesitó indagar más.

Quince minutos después, se encontró desechando las esposas que le había comprado Tomoyo. Y, seis días más tarde, se encontraba alistándose frente al espejo de su baño para realizarle una sorpresa al muchacho. Había acordado con Eriol en que los dos prepararían una cena de bienvenida para festejar la por siempre decisión de Syaoran de quedarse en Japón; en Tokio; en _Todai_; en los brazos de Sakura. Se fue caminando a la fraternidad, contenta, con el corazón saltándole de alegría y el estómago contrayéndosele de nervios. Por fin iba a estar junto a Syaoran. Por fin _lo haría_ con Syaoran. Y sería sincero, no a causa de una apuesta. Tampoco sería por lujuria. Nunca otra vez por lujuria.

Eriol le abrió la puerta inmediatamente apretó el botón del timbre.

-Epa, Sakura, gusto en verte –la saludó–. Pasa; por un segundo pensé que no vendrías.

-Me retrasé únicamente diez minutos, Eriol –le advirtió la chica, despojándose de su chaqueta–. Confieso que es lo más temprano que he llegado a una reunión. ¿Te llamó Syaoran? –preguntó.

El chico asintió tomando en manos la chaqueta marrón para posarla en un perchero.

-Sí, llegará dentro de dos horas. Le pedí que tomara un taxi debido a que yo me encontraba estudiando para un examen –sonrió–. Por suerte no me debatió la excusa. ¿Esto es de él, verdad? –apuntó de repente, señalando la indumentaria de color café ya colgada.

Sakura afirmó con la cabeza, sonriendo avergonzada. Se había apoderado de la chaqueta del joven desde que él la dejó voluntariamente en su casa, al regresar de la fiesta de la novia de Kitagawa. Sakura había intentado devolvérsela, pero Syaoran se negaba una y otra vez, admitiendo que se la había regalado. Apenada por la generosidad de él, persistió con su decisión hasta que finalmente él acordó que se la recibiría sólo si ella la usaba durante largos periodos hasta lograr que su aroma se impregnara en la tela. Desde entonces, Sakura durmió todas las noches envuelta con la chaqueta de Syaoran.

-¿Decidiste qué le prepararemos? –preguntó a Eriol, escapándose a propósito por la tangente.

-Tallarines con pollo y vegetales. Y pudín de chocolate como postre –reveló el aludido–. Es su favorito.

Sakura le sonrió con ternura.

-Sí lo es.

Se dirigieron hacia la cocina, prestos para organizar los ingredientes. Ahí, sobre la mesa, la chica advirtió un cenicero repleto de colillas de cigarro y cenizas. Iba a preguntarle a Eriol si él fumaba, puesto que nunca lo había visto realizar tal acto. Sin embargo, la repentina imagen de su amigo encendiendo uno frente al fregadero le dio la respuesta.

Eriol advirtió la mirada confusa de Sakura, pero se limitó a sonreírle.

-No sabía que fumaras –le declaró la chica.

Él pareció no caer en cuenta.

-Mmm… Oh, sí, verdad. Tú no estabas enterada –le dio un vistazo a su cigarrillo, como apreciándolo–. Es un vicio que habíamos decidido abandonar… Pero yo fui la excepción; no pude. Supongo que es culpa de mi gen inglés –bromeó, encogiéndose de hombros y llevándose la colilla a la boca.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces.

-¿Habíamos? –preguntó, incrédula. Desconcertada por el uso del plural.

Eriol asintió dulcemente.

-Sí, yo y Syaoran. Él también fuma… Mejor dicho, fumaba. No creo que seguirá haciéndolo. Él ya adoptó un nuevo estilo de vida –apartó la colilla de sus labios para exhalar una nube grisácea. Luego se rió, recordando algo–. No hay dudas que él fue el vencedor.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Vencedor? ¿Vencedor de qué?

-Pues de nuestro pacto, por supuesto. De la apuesta de los treintaicinco días –Eriol se carcajeó. Al rato, como no escuchó otra risa más que la suya, abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando a Sakura sin eliminar el buen humor de su rostro–. ¿Que Syaoran no te lo contó?

La chica estaba, literalmente, petrificada en su sitio. No se había movido ni un poquito. En su cabeza, el eco de palabras tales como "apuesta", "pacto", "Syaoran", la aturdían sobremanera. Exigió una explicación.

-Pensé que Syaoran ya te lo había dicho –expresó Eriol–. Inmediatamente después del incidente del calendario me aseguró que te contaría todo antes de irse de viaje… –frunció el ceño–. ¿No lo hizo?

Sakura tragó con dificultad. Se encontró muy débil; con su pecho ardiendo de dolor y las rodillas flaqueándole. Hasta creyó que se podría desmayar. Su compañero, al parecer, pensó lo mismo; porque se acercó hacia ella con paso vacilante y cigarrillo en boca.

Sakura no entendía, no entendía nada. Parecía que todo le daba vueltas y que las paredes de la cocina se humedecían, chorreando agua. Necesitó un minuto para razonar que lo que se llenaba de líquido eran sus ojos y, si bien sabía que aquello la empeoraría y le desgarraría el corazón excesivamente, se atrevió a emanar lo siguiente:

-Eriol… cuéntamelo todo.

Cuando la historia finalizó, no botó ni una lágrima.

…

_Espérame en el árbol de cerezos. Sakura._

Syaoran había recibido el mensaje de texto al tiempo que se montaba dentro el taxi del aeropuerto. Era de tarde, y el sol ya estaba dando los indicios de su retirada, para abrirle paso a la luna. El cielo se pintaba de hermosos tonos rosados y tenues halos de luz naranja surcaban el infinito firmamento. Era hermoso, el crepúsculo. Y Sakura lo aguardaría en su lugar secreto, en donde todo cobraba aún más belleza.

Por el camino, leyó el mensaje una y otra vez, emocionado. Las palabras parecían tener significado irreal, algo así como mítico. Syaoran no podía concebir la idea de que, por fin, la tendría a ella en sus brazos. Envuelta completita, como un paquete. Él enredado en sus piernas, entrelazando los dedos con los de las finas manos; saboreando cada aroma del cuerpo femenino. Por fin presenciaría una piel sonrojada; escucharía los dulces gemidos; y vislumbraría la última placentera sonrisa. Sakura sería suya, toda suya. Toda, todita. Jamás la compartiría, nunca. Era de él, así como las estrellas del firmamento; como el perfume del jazmín; como la escarcha de la nieve. Sakura sería de Syaoran, más nadie. Sería su estrella, su perfume, su escarcha, su florecita, su todo. Su esencia de vida, si optamos por exagerar la historia.

Lo cierto era que él ya la necesitaba. Necesitaba de su presencia para sentirse calmado y en paz. Saber que su florecita se encontraba, sana y salva, vagando por las calles, conversando con sus amigos, estudiando, durmiendo tranquilamente… Saber que su chica respiraba y sonreía; y vivía el día a día con ánimos y energía… Saber que ella estaba tan viva, como el corazón que había escuchado palpitar en su pecho; porque, aquella última noche, Syaoran había podido oír los latidos desenfrenados del corazón de Sakura al estar sobre ella; al haber descansado su cabeza en el frágil pecho; al sentir la morbidez del valle de sus senos, todo su perfume… Así, al tenerla tan acelerada como aquel delatador tambor, redobla que redobla… Saber que él era el causante de aquella alegría desenfrenada, casi loca y desesperada; eso, en cierto modo, lo hacía sentir completo. Se sentía completo. Se sentía útil. Se sentía bien.

Syaoran se sentía como el reloj del pueblo: necesario. No obstante, qué importancia marcaría un reloj de pueblo sin un pueblo al cual servirle. Así se sentía Syaoran, dependiente de alguien para poder hallarse soberano. Un rey no es rey sin un pueblo. Un mesías no es mesías sin sus discípulos. Syaoran no era él sin Sakura. Ella se había convertido en alguien sustancial, alguien de importancia. Alguien por la cual él tomaría las mejores decisiones. Alguien por la cual él procuraría ser una mejor persona. Alguien por la cual él intentaría, con todas sus fuerzas y su ser, luchar. Alguien por la cual vivir correctamente y en armonía. Alguien por la cual, quizá, moriría desangrado si llegase a abandonarlo. Alguien por la cual no volvería a buscar otros brazos. Alguien por la cual decidiría entregar todos sus recuerdos para poder superar el dolor que le causaría su abandono. Si Sakura se le escabullía; si se le huía como el rocío a las olas, controlada por un viento impertinente; si se le iba, ¿qué haría Syaoran?

¿Qué haría Syaoran?

¿Qué haría Syaoran?

Antes de apearse del auto, advirtió al taxista de conducir hacia la fraternidad que era su casa y desalojar las maletas en la entrada. No importa si alguien las recibe o no, simplemente déjelas ahí, había demandado Syaoran; demasiado impaciente como para llegar él mismo a su casa, buscar las llaves del Audi negro y manejar hacia la biblioteca. Quería arribar. Ya. Al escondite de rosados doseles. Ahí, donde lo estaban aguardando. El taxista se detuvo hasta donde le permitía el camino; Syaoran le pagó el viaje y se apeó, apresurado; atravesando el puente con rápido ritmo; dirigiéndose a paso veloz hacia la colina. El detalle no era muy caballeroso de su parte, que digamos. Muy pronto anochecería y la temperatura bajaría unos grados. A Sakura le daría frío, pensó. Luego tendrían que caminar largos kilómetros hasta llegar a una de las residencias. La de él, la de ella… No importaba. Ambas estaban alejadas de la zona. A Sakura le daría frío.

Por un corto momento, había alojado en su cabeza la imagen de poseerla ahí en el verde manto de grama. Sería especial, único. Aunque también salvaje y prosaico. Pero no importaba, él la cubriría con su cuerpo. La calentaría con sus manos y aliento. Le masajearía los senos con sus dedos. Y él… por él y contrae pulmonía, con tal de mantener caliente a la chica.

Alcanzó, por fin, la colina. La subió casi a zancadas. Buscó a Sakura con la mirada. Sakura, Sakura, Sakura… Ahí estaba, tan linda. Ahí, junto al árbol con una mano apoyada en el tronco; dándole la espalda al joven. No lo había escuchado; al menos eso creyó él. Ella miraba el paisaje del horizonte, alumbrado por los rayos del sol que se ausentaba. Sakura, la llamó Syaoran. Sakura, cariño, repitió.

_Sakura. _

_Sakura. _

_Sakura._

Ella volteó el rostro a medias. Tal vez demasiado triste como para poder verlo a la cara. Syaoran nunca sospechó nada. Se encontraba inmenso de felicidad, viviendo algo como un sueño. Siete días, señores. Casi siete días sin poder verla o escucharla. No era una cifra alta, pero en enamorados equivalía a una eternidad. Sonrió. Syaoran sonrió por el simple hecho de tenerla ahí en frente, cerca. Aunque ignoraba el dolor que se acrecentaba en el corazón de ella. Pobre tamborcito. Llegaste, masculló Sakura; con una voz tan dulce y suave, que se confundió con el soplo de la brisa que los acarició en el momento. Sí, llegué, le aseguró Syaoran. En ese instante, las palabras no eran el fuerte de ambos. Ninguno podía expresar mediante sus cuerdas vocales las sensaciones que los invadían. Sakura esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, pero Syaoran no la vio. Otra brisa sopló, y el aire permitió que los mechones de pelo castaño danzaran. Sakura acomodó varios detrás de una oreja, en vano. La brisa sopló otra vez, y los agitó apartándolos de su improvisado sostén. Deja que nosotros los amparemos, reclamaron los dedos de Syaoran, que querían tocar el cuerpo de la chica de una vez por todas. La querían desnudar con lentitud; recorrerle la línea de la clavícula; las curvas de su cintura y seguir el camino que trazaban las claras venas de la parte interna de sus muslos. Contrólate, Syaoran, le advirtió su conciencia, quien muy pronto tendría que esfumarse: no figuraría ningún papel importante cuando poseyera a la chica. Sólo su corazón. Su corazón, sus dedos y su piel; su corazón, sus dedos, su piel y sus labios; su corazón, sus dedos, su piel, sus labios y… Contrólate Syaoran, repitió la conciencia.

Otra brisa sopló y, repentinamente, todo se sumió en silencio para después seguir el curso normal. Las flores se menearon; también la grama se meneó. Los pétalos rosados seguían cayendo y los mechones de pelo de Sakura seguían flotando en el aire.

De pronto, ella habló. Y dijo algo parecido a esto:

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos, Syaoran?

El aludido frunció el entrecejo, desconcertado. Sin embargo, respondió:

-Por supuesto; con toda claridad. Fue un miércoles, en clase del profesor Carter –sonrió–. Te llamé "señorita Kinomoto".

Sakura rió entre dientes. Él continuó.

-… y te invité a tomar una café. Estaba considerablemente nervioso…

-Supe que realizaste una apuesta con Eriol –abordó ella, sin que le importara una miseria la fragilidad del corazón del joven–. Justamente hoy me enteré.

Syaoran no contestó.

-Abstinencia por treintaicinco días, conquistar a una desconocida… –Sakura dejó las opciones correr–. Es una lástima; tantos requisitos para algo que, desde un principio, no se cumplió al pie de la letra.

Se escuchó el viento soplar.

Sakura tomó aire y se giró para encarar a su inerte público, quien no pasó por alto lo hermosa que se veía.

-Sabes –prosiguió–. Al igual que tú con Eriol, yo también realicé una apuesta con mi amiga Tomoyo. Aposté que esposaría al mujeriego más famoso de la universidad a la cabecera de una cama –se rió de sí misma–. Era eso hasta que se nos ocurriera algo mejor… –realizó una pausa, y continuó–: E, irónicamente, se me ocurrió algo mejor: en silencio, aposté conmigo misma para romperle el corazón al mujeriego más famoso de la universidad… Era una propuesta mucho más tentadora; arriesgada, pero tentadora.

Syaoran permaneció en silencio mientras Sakura lo taladraba con palabras.

-Sin embargo, era una idea imposible de realizar. No podía romperte el corazón sin antes enamorarte. Por eso, la única condición que acepté para seguir con la apuesta sería si eras tú quien mostraba algún interés en mí. Al principio pensé que sería un absurdo; por lo que me conformaría con coquetear un poquito contigo hasta llegar a esposarte. Después de todo, si te limitabas a seducirme, siempre podría abochornarte –se detuvo; permaneció pensativa y luego manifestó–: Aunque, sinceramente, jamás creí que las predicciones de mi amiga se harían ciertas: que tú te acercarías a mí.

Enmudeció, para emanar un suspiro. Podría haberse detenido, pero tenía mucho que explicar.

-Pero luego, tu manera de ser… No me lo esperaba. No creí que realmente tú… –calló, entraba en zona dolorosa–. Lo cierto fue que nunca pude seguir a la perfección la apuesta de Tomoyo; nunca hubiera sido capaz. Jamás me hubiera perdonado si te abochornaba… Por eso, preferí continuar con mi apuesta personal; a todos nos han roto alguna vez el corazón, debía de llegar tu turno tarde o temprano.

Sakura lo miró fijamente.

-Tienes que aceptar que es una alternativa mucho más honrada que aparecer por Internet en ropa interior…

-Entonces, ¿no sientes nada por mí? –la interrumpió Syaoran.

Y la joven se quebró.

Se tambaleó, avecinándose a él.

-Oh no, Syaoran, te equivocas. Siento todo por ti. Siempre te he querido, desde la primera vez que te conocí. Y luego otra vez, mucho más que antes… Nunca he sentido tanto por una persona. Nunca nadie ha significado tanto para mí –le acarició el rostro y, después, se recostó sobre su pecho, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos–. Había concluido con la apuesta. Había decidido rendirme y entregarme a un final feliz contigo. Pero hoy, Eriol… –alzó el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos–. ¿Tú nunca pensaste romper con tu apuesta, verdad?

Syaoran no contestó. No podía; no podría.

Su silencio fue la respuesta que esperaba Sakura.

-Lo supuse –susurró la chica–. Está bien, yo tampoco pensaba decirte nada… –volvió a apoyar la mejilla sobre el pecho de Syaoran y se quedó ausente por un rato, jugueteando con los botoncitos de la camisa–. Pero, quiero que sepas que, desde un principio, la victoria siempre fue mía –apretó con sus labios la piel de su cuello y fue subiendo hasta la mandíbula, mentón y boca. Ahí se detuvo y depositó un beso. Al minuto se apartó, buscando algo en los ojos del chico–. No recuerdas, ¿verdad? –le preguntó. No obtuvo respuesta–. Humm… quizá sea mejor así.

Depositó otro beso en sus labios y se retiró, haciendo ademán de irse. Syaoran estiró un brazo de manera automática, sin darle ninguna orden mental a su extremidad, que inmediatamente aferró la muñeca de Sakura.

Ella se mostró impertérrita.

-Por favor, déjame ir. No quiero hacerte más daño del que ya me he hecho a mí misma –repuso. Y como si esas palabras fueran un conjuro, Syaoran dejó de ejercer presión con sus dedos.

La vio irse mientras las palabras desfilaban todas en su cerebro, buscándole significados a las oraciones; a los gestos; a lo ocurrido. El sol se había marchado por completo, el cielo se tornó azul oscuro, la luna quedó brillante en el firmamento y el lienzo que sepultaba los secretos de cada uno finalmente fluctuó.

…

Syaoran no llegó a recordar, sino hasta demasiado tarde, que había conocido a Sakura una vez en la biblioteca…

Las chicas buenas siempre se enamoran de los chicos malos. Eso está establecido. Aquel día, cuando Sakura conoció a Syaoran, era su primer año de universidad y estaba buscando información sobre una materia que la traía con los nervios de punta.

No prestaba atención a lo que la rodeaba, simplemente escribía en su cuaderno; intercalando rápidas miradas desde aquel hasta el grueso libro abierto que tenía a un lado. Sin embargo, cuando Syaoran se sentó en el asiento de enfrente, a Sakura se le hizo imposible apartar la mirada de su rostro.

Él era, sencillamente, hechizante. Expelía un aire que le otorgaba cierta particularidad e inclinación hacia apuntarlo de bello. Era guapo y arrogante. Parecía no darle mucha importancia a su apariencia, pero era lo suficientemente audaz como para reconocer que se valía de ella… y muchas veces. Syaoran se veía como peligroso.

Sakura le sonrió y apartó a propósito la mirada. Se sentía intimidada ante aquel rostro que la observaba con picardía; riéndose por alguna travesura que, muy probablemente, le iba a hacer. Se mordió el labio inferior, halagada. Y volvió a mirarlo fugazmente. La sonrisa de él se torció a un lado.

Se habían dicho todo con solamente los ojos. Los de él, color ocre, parecían tener hambre. Los de ella, color verde, parecían retarlo con fingida inocencia. No era una cuestión de todos los días que un chico guapo se le acercara y la hiciera sentir deseada. Sin decir nada, Syaoran desvió la mirada hacia un rincón detrás de los estantes de libros; luego miró a Sakura con aquel matiz picarón en los ojos y señaló el lugar con un rápido movimiento de la cabeza.

Él ya había decidió anunciar qué quería hacer. Ahora era el turno de ella de decidir si lo iban a hacer.

La experiencia fue embriagadora. Ninguna palabra la hubiera descrito mejor.

Hacer el amor en un lugar público, contra las frías estanterías repletas de libros rancios, y acorralada por el exquisito perfume de aquel joven desconocido no tenía comparación alguna con la rutinaria faena de hacerlo sobre las suaves sábanas de una cama. Ahí, en la biblioteca, Sakura podía ser víctima y testigo del ímpetu de Syaoran. Amortiguar las constantes embestidas la estaban desarmando; de modo que tuvo que aferrarse fuertemente en torno al cuello del joven y rodearle la cintura con ambas piernas. Ella parecía una muñeca en sus brazos; y la hacía rebotar, sacudir y apretar con desconcertante facilidad. Él estaba todo sudado; de su garganta surgían roncos gruñidos que debían ser sofocados si no quería ser descubierto infraganti por algún curioso, o peor: un profesor.

Sakura intentaba moderar los sonidos de su pecho; pero el entra y sale, arriba abajo, atrás adelante… Todo aquel constante y satisfactorio movimiento no se lo ponía para nada fácil. En una de las tantas embestidas, se había golpeado en la cabeza con un anaquel. El dolor no le importó, porque lo que sentía abajo era mejor y mucho más intenso rato largo. No obstante, el golpe provocó que varios libros se cayeran al suelo y que los pies de Syaoran casi, casi se enredaran con ellos. El chico se las arregló para esquivarlos torpemente y, con una brutal sacudida de su pelvis, se adentró aún más en Sakura.

La movida arrancó un exuberante gemido de la garganta de la chica. También de la de Syaoran, pero él lo pudo controlar.

A medida que progresaba el vaivén, ella perdía determinación. Se dejó, pues, abandonar a los gozosos movimientos que le ofrecía el muchacho; haciéndole saber mediante sus entrecortados sonidos cuánto lo estaba disfrutando. Momentos antes de la gran sacudida, los jadeos se tornaron intensos y Syaoran tuvo que colocarle una mano en la boca, para tapársela.

No lo malinterpreten, señores. Le fascinaba escuchar a Sakura suspirar y gemir. Pero el volumen estaba muy alto; no podría culminar si alguien irrumpía. La chica captó el gracioso mensaje y, a pesar que al principio le costó bastante, empezó a moderar el volumen de su voz, hasta convertirla en un suspiro.

Entonces, todo cambio. Él apartó su mano de la boca y Sakura mantuvo contacto visual. Lo miraba fijamente a sus ojos de ámbar mientras todo a su alrededor subía y bajaba con ángulos extraños. Él también se sintió atraído por su mirada –dulce, profunda– y dejó de moverse como un desesperado. Ahora el vaivén era suave, hondo. Sakura empezó a aportar ayuda con sus caderas hasta que a Syaoran le provocó quedarse quieto, limitándose a sentir el movimiento de ella. La chica se movía bien, pensó. Sabía cuáles contoneos debía de realizar para fundirlo más en sí, y exactamente qué ángulos la colmaban de placer. Poco a poco, Sakura fue sintiendo las cosquillas acumularse, como pequeñas hormigas, y el rostro se le modificó: frunció el entrecejo, como expresando dolor y abrió la boca para dejar expeler un gemido bajo, entrecortado y tembloroso. A Syaoran, completamente fascinado por ella, le quedó suficiente cordura como para comprender lo que le estaba pasando a la chica. Espontáneamente abrió su boca cuando ella lo hizo con la suya, imitándola; estremeciéndose al unísono.

Cansada y magullada, Sakura se deslizó lentamente centímetros abajo, contra los anaqueles de la estantería. Y Syaoran se inclinó hacia ella, arropándola con su cuerpo, para reposar. La chica, acostumbrada a los gestos de cariño, acostó la cabeza en el hombro de él, apretó los labios en su cuello y, poco a poco, fue ascendiendo hacia la mandíbula y luego al mentón. Él, desconcertado, movió un poquito el rostro para sostener su mirada y Sakura, con una suave sonrisa, depositó un beso breve en sus labios.

Bien, Syaoran había besado con anterioridad, obviamente. Pero ese específico gesto de ella, tan repleto de gratitud como de ternura, lo hallaron desprevenido. Se quedó mirándola mientras la chica alisaba sus ropajes y se arreglaba el cabello; tenía un leve sonrojo escarlata en las mejillas, demasiado exquisito. Antes de irse, Syaoran se lo acarició con la yema de un dedo; recorriéndole todo el largo, desde una mejilla, pasando por el puente de la nariz, hasta la otra. Le sonrió.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y no se vieron más, hasta en la clase del profesor Carter.

¿Qué había pasado con Syaoran que se había olvidado de Sakura? A saber Dios qué. Quizá el amplio surtido de experiencias había reprimido el recuerdo de ésa en especial. Quizá le había parecido tan encantadora que creyó haberla soñado. Quién sabe. El punto es que, al recordarla, se sintió como un idiota desgraciado. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar a su Sakura?

Ella, en cambio, jamás lo olvidó. Siempre resucitaba esa fogosa vivencia con la esperanza de volver a encontrarse con el misterioso joven. Ignoraba que era un casanovas y que había tenido otras diez mil experiencias similares. No obstante, la cantidad no le preocupaba a Sakura; lo importante era la comunicación que se había creado entre ellos, la cual, dejando la modestia aparte, había sido especial.

Lo que más le dolió al enterarse que había tenido relaciones con un desinteresado casanova, fue confirmar que su práctica con él había sido tachada de insignificante. Syaoran no la vio en la cafetería y mucho menos la reconoció en la clase del profesor Carter. Ella parecía no existir en su mente. Y, por eso mismo, porque sus pensamientos la borraron, fue que Syaoran optó en elegir a Sakura Kinomoto para llevar a cabo el pacto.

¿No había sentido nada aquella vez en la biblioteca? Sí, sí había sentido algo. Pero ya no valía la pena anunciarlo: se le había olvidado y ya la había perdido.

**II**

Otros siete días pasaron y con ellos se fue la apuesta de Syaoran, desde un principio perdida. Y también se esfumó Sakura. Su Sakura. Su querida y dulce Sakura ya no le hablaba, ya no le sonreía. Estaba ahí, frente a su asiento, en la clase del profesor Carter a sólo diez centímetros de distancia; pero no podía tocarla. No podía acariciarla. No podía apartarle más los mechones de pelo detrás de una oreja. Porque ya no le pertenecía. Nunca le perteneció. Jamás había sido suya… Él, en cambio, se había entregado por completo tal cual una polilla a la luz; y se había quemado y muerto de dolor. Estaba inservible, desanimado; de modo que empezó a fumar. ¡Al diablo con todo!, se había dicho. Ya ella no estaba con él. Ya no podía ser otro, alguien mejor; porque, no tenía a nadie para quien serlo. Su chica, su adorada, su pequeña y tierna flor resultó ser una espina. Una tan hermosa como dañina. Pero todo había sido su culpa; fue él quien la talló hasta convertirla en una triste puyita. Y ahora la puyita quiso hacer justicia.

Syaoran intentó hablar con Sakura, pero ella no se lo permitió.

-Sólo dedícame un segundo –le rogó el muchacho, un día al salir del módulo.

La castaña detuvo su caminata para volver levemente el rostro. Pero no le dijo nada.

Syaoran balbuceó debido a aquella frialdad. Se le olvidó el discurso que tenía en mente y únicamente pudo proferir:

-Sakura, yo… te extraño –su voz se quebró como miles de cristales.

Ella recuperó el andar. Syaoran fue a su encuentro, deteniéndola con un llamado. Ella se limitó a responderle:

-Pediste un segundo, Syaoran; ya fueron más de tres –y siguió marchando, hasta perderse de vista.

Él no podía seguir así: acabado. Tenía un inmenso hueco en el pecho; no tenía corazón. No tenía más esencia de vida y, aún así, ¿cómo podía sentir dolor? Debía de superar su estado; pero sabía que le sería difícil. Muy continuamente, se encontraba a sí mismo llamándola: _Sakura, _Oh, Sakura. Pero, ¿pensaba ella en Syaoran? Él no acabaría con su vida por una situación como esta. No, no. No era tan tonto. Probablemente se iría. Sí, a un lugar lejos; hasta poder olvidarla. Olvidar todo lo que representaba. Olvidar la suavidad de sus besos, sus brillantes ojos verdes. Olvidarla para siempre…

¡Qué tontería! Ni él mismo se lo creía. El primer amor nunca, nunca se olvida. Y el último tampoco.

Una noble silueta apareció cruzando la loma. A medida que se acercaba, su rostro iba tomando forma. Lo miró con compasión y se sentó en el suelo, frente a frente.

-Daidouji –musitó Syaoran.

La aludida se quedó mirando el firmamento con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios. Al punto, miró a Syaoran y extendió una blanca y perfecta mano.

-¿Puedo? –le preguntó.

Él pareció vacilar. Extendió el brazo y le facilito el cigarrillo que tenía entre los dedos. Tomoyo lo aferró con agraciada pericia y se llevó la colilla a sus labios. Inhaló, para luego expeler por los aires un humo gris oscuro. Cerró los ojos, apreciando el aroma y se acarició el mentón con el pulgar; sosteniendo siempre el cigarrillo.

-No pensé que fumaras, Daidouji –manifestó Syaoran, recargado sobre el tronco del árbol de cerezos.

Ella se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Estrés universitario, diversión, la depresión de tu mejor amiga… No hay nada que un buen cigarro no pueda ayudar a sobrellevar –aspiró otro poco más y luego dejó botar el humo. Aquel bailó por encima de su cabeza, subiendo hasta extenderse al firmamento.

-Sakura –susurró Syaoran–. ¿Cómo está ella?

-Bien, supongo; nada que el tiempo no cure –la pelinegra lo miró–. Sakura está atravesando una etapa en la que ningún ser humano es lo suficientemente sensato para entenderla, ni ella lo suficientemente débil para recibir consuelo. Eriol me aclaró toda la historia, Li –se rió–. Y déjeme opinar que todo se fundó en tonterías: nadie puede obligar a nadie a enamorarse, ni siquiera a uno mismo.

El interpelado suspiró. Ése había sido su intención desde un principio y ahora que lo había logrado, todo se evaporó; como si en ésa vida sobre la tierra tuviera impedido a enamorarse.

-Le hice mucho daño –reflexionó, pensando en Sakura.

-Sí, quizá.

-No quiero hacerla sufrir más…

Tomoyo arqueó ambas cejas, divertida.

-Pues eso es imposible, Li. Ya el daño está infligido y permanecerá o se extenderá mientras usted esté presente. O ella esté presente en sus ojos.

-No me importa si soy yo el que sufre. No quiero que ella…

-¿Ha tomado alguna decisión al respecto, Li? –lo interrumpió Tomoyo.

-Sí, lo he hecho.

-¿Y cree que su decisión es igual de buena como la de realizar el pacto?

Syaoran se quedó mirándola, pensativo.

-Creo que es mejor –determinó.

El fin de semana en la mañana, Tomoyo se encontraba en casa de Sakura para estudiar sobre una exposición que realizarían en la clase del profesor Carter. El tema era la tórrida historia de Cleopatra, reina de Egipto. Y Sakura, insensibilizada, no sintió compasión alguna por la soberana, Marco Antonio o Julio César. Simplemente, se limitó a estudiar y repetir las palabras impresas de los libros sin siquiera otorgarle inflexión a su voz. Parecía un zombi; Tomoyo se estaba hartando de su apático estado.

Se lo había dicho. Le había advertido que, si seguía con la apuesta, saldría lastimada. Aunque, Sakura tuvo razón en una opinión: Syaoran era el que había terminado más destrozado.

-Según Eriol, se irá hoy para Hong Kong –comentó la pelinegra, indiferente, con un libro en manos.

Su amiga alzó el rostro, entornando los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-Syaoran Li decidió, finalmente, irse a Hong Kong. Partió hoy en la mañana, me dijo Eriol –Tomoyo hizo una pausa. Sakura se quedó con la vista perdida–. Si me permites decirlo, estoy muy alegre de que se haya largado. Ya no soportaba verlo en las clases de Carter. ¡Qué imbécil! No te merecía Sakura, el chico es un mujeriego como todos los de su especie; jamás sentirá emociones genuinas hacia na…

Pero se tuvo que interrumpir, porque su compañera empezó a corretear de aquí para allá; estudiando el gris firmamento desde su ventana, cogiendo su bolso, guardando el celular en sus pantalones y tomando las llaves de la casa.

Tomoyo volvió a hablar al vislumbrar a la castaña frente a la puerta del apartamento.

-Sakura, ¿a dónde vas?

-Tengo que ir al aeropuerto, Tomoyo –respondió la enunciada.

-Al aeropuerto, pero ¿por qué?

-Quizá todavía haya tiempo para impedir que Syaoran se vaya… ¿Te dijo Eriol a qué hora se fue? –le preguntó, colocándose un suéter.

Tomoyo balbuceó.

-Hace como una hora, quizá. Me lo comentó cuando el chico tomaba un taxi.

Sakura sacó de sus bolsillos el celular y marcó un número.

-Eriol, es Sakura. Vente, por favor, trae el auto. Es una urgencia. No quiero que Syaoran se vaya –le dijo.

…

-¡Esto es una tontería! No puedo creer que hayas decidido impedir su partida. ¿Eres estúpida, Sakura? ¿Qué ganas tú con hacer esto? Más rupturas en tu corazón, quizá. Terminarás como un trozo de tela vieja: toda rota y deprimente. Deberías de olvidarte de una vez por todas de él, Sakura. No te quiere, nunca te ha querido y nunca te querrá. Es un hombre: el más primitivo de todos los animales. Y es mujeriego, para rematar. ¿Qué clase de orgullo tienes tú, Sakura? Corriendo por un hombre que, seguramente, te abandonará por el primer sensual cuerpo que se encuentre. ¡Cuán ridícula eres!

Tomoyo siguió vociferando en el puesto de atrás del Audi negro; despotricando constantemente contra Sakura, Syaoran y el propio Eriol, sentado al volante. Los chirridos ya estaban desvaneciendo las brumas de paciencia que le quedaban a Sakura. Como si las cosas no podrían salir peor, estaba cayendo un aguacero en las calles de Tokio; lo que produjo un estancamiento de autos en la vía hacia el aeropuerto. El embotellamiento les hacía perder tiempo. Y Sakura, impaciente, golpeaba la alfombra del auto con sus pies.

-¿Cuánto falta? –preguntó al albino, posicionado a su derecha.

Eriol miró el retrovisor y la ventanilla del frente. Había una hilera de autos por adelante y por atrás. Estaban atrapados.

-Espera unos segundos, Sakura. Quizá nos empecemos a mover.

La lluvia caía a cascadas sobre los techos y los cristales, enturbiando la nitidez. Los parabrisas se sacudían de un lado al otro, limpiando por tiempo limitado los ventanales; ejerciendo un sonido insoportable.

-Cálmate –le advirtió Eriol a la castaña.

-¡Olvidarlo es lo que deberías hacer! –le reprochó de repente, Tomoyo–. Ojalá y nos quedemos atorados aquí para siempre. Y que su avión parta y no regrese nunca jamás. ¡Eres una tonta, Sakura! Lo que haces es inaudito; ninguna mujer con suficiente juicio y orgullo lo consentiría. Quisiera ver cuánto durará ese supuesto embelesamiento ridículo hacia ti. Quizá ya se encontró a una novia en el aeropuerto. Quizá y lo haga con una de las aeromozas; ya sabes, por despecho y demás excusas patéticas.

Sakura no aguantó otro segundo más, y tiró de la manilla de su puerta. Se halló en la intemperie, empapada por la lluvia.

-¡A dónde crees que vas! –le inquirió la pelinegra, en un chirrido agudo de sorpresa.

-Tomoyo, estás adoptando el papel de la villana de la película y déjame advertirte ¡que no te luce!

Cerró de un solo golpe la puerta del auto.

-¿Villana? Pensé que yo hacía el papel de la amiga sensata –rezongó la amatista, para sí.

-Tomoyo –Eriol intervino con voz suave. La miraba desde el retrovisor–. Además de la llamada de Sakura, yo me enteré de la partida de Syaoran a través de una nota que hoy mismo me dejó –estudió a la pelinegra con la mirada–. ¿Puedes decirme cómo te enteraste primero tú?

La aludida sonrió, apartando la vista hacia un ventanal.

-O es un chico muy astuto, o Syaoran Li fue un estúpido por haberme conferido su decisión –vislumbró la silueta de Sakura, que corría bajo la lluvia. Le sonrió con ternura–. A ella le gusta mucho llevarme la contraria.

…

_No te vayas, Syaoran. No me dejes, Syaoran._

Esas dos oraciones se le formaban en la cabeza a medida que corría.

El agua de la lluvia estaba helada; se deslizaba por su pelo, rostro y extremidades. La tela de sus ropas había absorbido cuánta humedad podía y ahora la tenía adherida a su cuerpo ejerciendo fuertes presiones, impidiéndole una fácil movilización. La rugosidad del jeans le raspaba las rodillas; sus pies salpicaban sobre las lagunas formadas en el asfalto, chispeándola de gotas sucias. El monóxido de carbono de los carros que aguardaban en la larga fila de vehículos, la asfixiaba; también las gotitas que caían de su frente. A Sakura le costaba mucho respirar.

No te vayas, Syaoran. No me dejes, se decía una y otra vez; a modo de consuelo. Corría albergando la esperanza de poder encontrarlo en uno de los andenes y detenerlo. Le pediría que se quedara con ella. Sí. No le importaba; ya lo había hecho sufrir suficiente. Su dolor de ego no era comparado con el de su corazón. No podía continuar sin Syaoran. Lo perdió una vez, no lo perdería una segunda. Dobló velozmente a la derecha, topándose con una calle transitada. Debía atravesarla; pero los carros marchaban y el semáforo que indicaba el paso peatonal estaba apagado. No podía esperar hasta que le señalaran cuándo avanzar. Syaoran se iba a ir. Cruzó la calle, escuchando en seguida el sonido estridente de una bocina. El carro frenó con ahínco, pero ya Sakura había esquivado un posible choque. Otro auto le vino al encuentro, pero también lo esquivó. Por poco se resbalaba cuando su pie se atoró en una hondonada del pavimento, pero fue rápida y mantuvo el equilibrio sin lesionarse; corrió trastabillando, hasta finalmente llegar a la acera.

La recorrió toda, hasta hallarse frente a frente a las estructuras del aeropuerto. Los transeúntes caminaban por todos lados con maletas en mano; algunos protegiéndose de la lluvia con paraguas; otros empapándose así como Sakura. Miró a su alrededor pero no vio a Syaoran. Él ya debía de estar dentro la edificación, esperando su vuelo o embarcándose en él. Sakura puso en marcha los pies y cruzó las puertas del recinto para viajes.

El frío la golpeó como una bofetada. Escuchaba el eco de voces casi metálicas retumbando por los techos. El sonido de ruedas de maletas, los tacones de zapatos. Empezó a escuchar los chorros de agua que caían de su cuerpo hacia el suelo, originando una amplia laguna. Caminó, sin estar muy segura a dónde ir. No veía bien; tenía pelo adherido en la cara, enredado en sus cejas y pestañas. Se frotó los ojos con ansiedad. ¿Dónde estaba Syaoran? Continuó marchando; de vez en cuando se alzaba de puntillas para visualizar por encima de su altura; se mordía el labio. El corazón le retumbaba; no lo veía por ningún lado. Se adentró entre las personas, empujando cuerpos, como una vez lo hizo en la fiesta de la novia de Kitagawa. No obstante, el espacio en el que ahora se encontraba era formidablemente mayor, amplio. Miró las pantallas de los vuelos, para vislumbrar los que indicaban información sobre Hong Kong. No se podía concentrar; no entendía las letritas. Syaoran se iba a ir. No podía leer bien. Los ojos se le estaban colmando de lágrimas. No te vayas, Syaoran, se repitió. No me dejes.

-¿Sakura?

La voz pareció un azote en su pecho. Era la de él, por lo que se volteó con presteza. Ahí lo tenía, de frente. Con un boleto en mano, maleta en la otra; y la chaqueta marrón colgando del brazo flexionado. La misma chaqueta que la había arropado durante varias noches; la que ahora emanaba el olor de ella. Syaoran se la iba a llevar consigo a Hong Kong, para tener un recuerdo suyo.

La castaña intentó decir su nombre, pero no pudo. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, causa de todo el azote sufrido y las emociones.

-¿Sakura, qué haces aquí? –inquirió él.

Ella separó los labios.

-¿T-tan cobarde eres… que piensas escaparte de mí?

Syaoran frunció el entrecejo.

-Sakura –musitó.

-Una sola vez te hacen daño, y tú decides huir como si nada hubiera ocurrido… En vez de encarar la realidad, como lo hice yo.

-Estás temblando –observó Syaoran, con el rostro serio.

Aquello fue una cortesía. Sakura, textualmente, convulsionaba.

-¡No me importa! –gimió–. Esperaba más de ti, Syaoran.

-Calla, no sabes lo que dices.

-¡Entonces explícamelo! –le reclamó al joven–. Es lo menos que me merezco.

-Sakura –la volvió a llamar él, con tono pausado; sopesando cada una de sus palabras–. Me voy para ti. No quiero hacerte sufrir más.

-¿Más de lo que ya he sufrido? –resopló la aludida–. ¡Eso es imposible!

Syaoran apretó los dientes con amargura.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Quiero que reclames lo que te pertenece. Quiero que luches por tus sentimientos, Syaoran… Si te vas, te juro que me convertirás en la mujer más infeliz del mundo; porque todo lo que me dijiste alguna vez se convertiría en mentira –tragó saliva, para al cabo agregar–: Si te vas, jamás sabré si me quisiste.

-No seas tonta –la interrumpió él–. Te quiero y siempre te querré.

Ella se tambaleó hacia su chico, formando un inmenso camino de agua a sus pies.

-¡Entonces sé egoísta y demuéstralo! Lucha por mí –se estremeció.

Syaoran se quedó mirándola con expresión inescrutable.

-Siempre tienes frío –reafirmó.

Los ojos de Sakura se iban llenando de lágrimas…

-Syaoran –llamó–, no te vayas.

-Tengo qué.

… y las lágrimas cayeron una por una a sus mejillas.

-Pero te pido que esperes por mí –anunció de pronto, el joven.

Ella no comprendió.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sakura, no podría perderte otra vez. Déjame ir, para luego volver y conquistarte otra vez. Déjame ser cobarde, para luego egoísta… Prométeme que vas a esperar por mí –le pidió. Y extendió un brazo para acariciarle el empapado rostro.

Ella respiró de forma entrecortada.

-Te… ¿te estás aprovechando mío?

Él sonrió un poquito.

-Haría lo que sea para asegurarme un lugar en tu corazón.

El llamado metálico para abordar un avión se escuchó por encima de sus cabezas. Sakura y Syaoran permanecieron mirándose.

-Por favor –continuó el joven–. Prométeme que esperarás por mí.

Sakura se tardó en contestarle.

-N-no… No lo haré por mucho tiempo –aseguró.

Él le acarició los labios dulcemente con el pulgar. La miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

-Esa es la idea.

Otro llamado se escuchó reverberando en todo lo ancho y largo del espacio. El augurio de la partida se hizo vigente y ellos no lo pudieron evitar. Con un arrebatador movimiento salvaje, Syaoran acercó el rostro de Sakura a sus labios; jalándola hacia él, para besarla profundamente y con desespero. El último beso de un largo período.

* * *

(N. del A): Guau (dos capítulos contando el epílogo). No puedo creer haber terminado la historia. Me siento liviana... Surgió mientras yo afrontaba un mal momento. Por eso fue tan dramática; lo quise así desde un principio. Espero la hayan disfrutado. Fue lindo colocar un poco de uno mismo en cada personaje, en Sakura, en Tomoyo, en Eriol… y bueno, en Syaoran.

He pensado seguir una historia con esos dos. Por ello fue que dejé un final abierto. He leído cantidades de fic y todos relatamos cuando Syaoran y Sakura se conocen; muy pocos relatan una convivencia entre los dos. Me gustaría narrar algo así, tenerlos ya como pareja establecida. Pero bueno, todo dependerá de mis ánimos.

Muchas gracias a todos ustedes que se aguantaron los 11 capítulos y el prefacio. ¡Ja, ja, ja! Y dedicaron tiempo a escribir críticas, halagos y reviews (los cuales, confieso, me encanta responderles) Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes que dedicaron tiempo preciado en leerme. Se los agradezco con inmensidad.

Besos y disfruten el epílogo.


	13. Epílogo: Dos Tortolitos

Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura pertenecen a las CLAMP. Tanto en historia como en diseño.

* * *

**Epílogo: DOS TORTOLITOS.**

-Muy bien, explícame lo siguiente: ¿Por qué tuve que ser yo la que sufrió día y noche estudiando para los exámenes finales, cuando fuiste tú el que se ausentó por tres meses? –preguntó Sakura indignada, mientras rayaba en un _bowl _de plástico una zanahoria.

Syaoran tomó una tirita naranja y se la llevó a la boca.

-Porque usted, señorita, tiene un novio muy inteligente –le notificó, colocándose tras ella y rodeándole la cintura.

Empezó a deslizar las manos por debajo de la camisa, sintiendo la piel del vientre de la muchacha.

-Syaoran, aquí no –protestó la joven, nerviosa–: Está Eriol.

Habían finalizado los periodos de clase y el trío de alumnos decidió festejar las buenas notas de sus exámenes mediante una cena en la fraternidad.

-Mmm… no importa. Por mí y se larga –le susurró Syaoran al oído, succionándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Sakura empezó a sentir cosquillas.

-Syaoran, aquí no. Contrólate… Tendremos toda la noche por delante; además, dentro de poco llegará Tomoyo.

De mala gana, el chico dejó de lamerla y se apartó para apoyarse a un lado con los brazos cruzados. Emitió un suspiro.

-¿La invitaste? –preguntó, desanimado.

-Por supuesto que la invité, ¡es mi mejor amiga! ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?

-No, no; comprendo. Me agrada Daidouji –aseguró Syaoran con sinceridad–. Pero…

-¿Pero qué? –reclamó Sakura, autoritaria.

El chico se encogió de hombros con mirada infantil.

-Bueno, que también va a estar Eriol.

Oh, Eriol y Tomoyo. Una pareja tan combinable y volátil como antagónica. Así como la pólvora con el fuego; o el helado de limón con el de chocolate. Los dos albinos se habían convertido en amigos, pero su relación era bastante peculiar. Peleaban la mayoría de las veces y discutían con pasión sobre sus temas favoritos. Compartían argumentos de un mismo ambiente, pero siempre rivalizaban. Tomoyo era blanco, Eriol era negro. Tomoyo decía sí, Eriol decía no. Tomoyo jalaba, Eriol empujaba. Eran dos perfectos individuos antónimos. Nunca se daban la razón.

Sakura suspiró.

-Lo sé, pero no te preocupes. Esta semana no pelearon tanto como otras veces –apuntó.

-Eso fue porque no se vieron tan seguido –aclaró Syaoran.

Y era verdad. Con el estrés de los exámenes y el atolondre de las actividades, Tomoyo y Eriol sólo llegaron a cruzarse dos veces.

-Escuché un nuevo apodo de los labios de Daidouji –continuó el muchacho.

-¿Otro más? –preguntó Sakura, asombrada–. ¿Cómo lo llamó?

Syaoran se quedó con ojos pensativos.

-Sonó algo así como _Hiiragilarva_ o _Hiiragilama_… En fin, el segundo no sonaba tan despectivo.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior.

-Pero, aquello significa "lodo" –comunicó.

Syaoran se quedó mirándola.

-Se odian –concluyó, con un resignado exhale–. No hay nada que podamos hacer.

De pronto se escuchó la campana del timbre. Sakura limpió sus manos con el paño de tela para atender la llegada. Pero Eriol se le anticipó con un:

-¡Yo voy!

Oh, oh.

-Quiero que sepan que la única razón por la que decidí acompañarlos fue porque estoy con ánimos de celebrar la culminación de los exámenes. Tu presencia, _Hiiragisarna_, no echará a perder mi felicidad.

-Sí; estoy muy contento de verte también, Tomoyo –repuso Eriol, con voz fastidiada.

Ella se rió.

-No seas ridículo, Eriol. Mi presencia te sulfura tanto como la tuya a mí.

Syaoran y Sakura esbozaron un mohín desde la cocina.

-Toma –dijo ella–. Llévales el _bowl_ de ensalada.

El aludido abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Estás loca! Me comerán vivo si voy para allá.

-Oh, no seas exagerado. Son nuestros amigos, no unas bestias.

-¡Hmpf! Pero no son unos amigos muy civilizados cuando están juntos –observó el chico.

Repentinamente, se escuchó un estruendo en la sala.

-¡POR FAVOR, TOM! DEJA DE SER TAN CABEZADURA.

-¿PODRÍAS DEJAR DE LLAMARME AL IGUAL QUE UN ESTÚPIDO, SÁDICO Y RUÍN GATO DE COMIQUITAS?

-¿SÁDICO Y RUÍN? –Eriol hizo una pausa–. ¡OH, POR FAVOR! NO ME DIGAS QUE TÚ PREFIERES A JERRY.

-ÉL ES EL MÁS INTELIGENTE Y PACIFISTA DE LOS DOS –arguyó la solemne voz de la pelinegra.

-¿PACIFISTA? ¡TODOS SABEN QUE ÉL ES QUIEN PROVOCA A TOM! ¡ÉL ES QUIEN TIENE LA CULPA DE QUE EL GATO LO PERSIGA! ¡¡¡ÉL ES EL MALO!!!

Tomoyo se carcajeó.

-OH, ERIOL, NO SEAS TAN MAMITA. SÓLO LO DICES PORQUE LE TEMES A LOS RATONES.

El interpelado emitió un resoplido contenido; como si no le hubiera dado crédito a sus oídos. Syaoran y Sakura se asomaron a la sala, sigilosamente, al tiempo que Eriol respondía:

-¡CAUSAN TIFUS!

Su amigo de pelo castaño puso los ojos en blanco. Una expresión que lindaba entre frustración y molestia.

-Les doy tres semanas a esos dos para que se confiesen y admitan que están enamorados. De lo contrario, no podré soportarlos más.

Sakura se quedó mirando a los dos ojos azules pelear. Ladeó la cabeza a un lado.

-¿Tres semanas? –se inquirió.

De repente, el bombillo mental se le encendió. Sonó un clic en su cabeza. Divertida, se volteó; depositando un fugaz beso en los labios de Syaoran. El aturdido joven permaneció observándola, desconcertado. Acto seguido, la chica caminó –casi saltando– hacia uno de los muros. Se plantó frente al calendario y tomó el marcador que guindaba del cordel, ubicado a un lado. Giró el rostro.

Entonces, sonrió pícara, preguntando:

-¿Apostamos?


End file.
